Love Like This
by qwerlws
Summary: (Chap13 UP!)Pertemuan antara direktur Oh dan Luhan yang tidak pernah berkesan. bagaimana cara membuat alur romansa diantara pertemuan-pertemuan itu? Hunhan ff. slight chanbaek/GS/
1. Chapter 1 : My Bossy Boss

**Love Like This**

 **Main cast : Hunhan**

 **Supported cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **And other(s)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genderswitch**

 **Be careful of typo(s)**

 **Summary :** Pertemuan antara direktur Oh dan Luhan yang tidak pernah berkesan. bagaimana cara membuat alur romansa diantara pertemuan-pertemuan itu? Hunhan ff. slight chanbaek/GS/

 **Chapter 1 : My bossy Boss**

Pagi yang mendung menyelimuti Kota Seoul yang sudaah memasuki musim dingin. Dinginnya udara tidak menyulutkan semangat orang-orang untuk bekerja. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6. Seorang gadis masih setia bergelut dengan selimutnya yang hangat hingga alarm membangunkannya.

"Ah, _good morning, World_ " Gumam seorang gadis sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya diatas kasur. Beginilah kegiatannya setiap pagi, karena membuantya bersemangat untuk bekerja. Ia pun beranjak ke kamar mandi. Setelah 30 menit kemudian, ia keluar dan berdandan seadanya, bersiap untuk berangkat kerja.

"Hai, baek. Pagi ini kau tak ada kuliah?" Tanya seorang gadis yang langsung menyeruput kopi panas dan roti panggang kesukaannya.

"Isseoyeo, nanti jam 10. Kau tumben sekali berangkat pagi _unnie?_ " Tanya Baekhyun.

"Eum, hari ini ada pergantian Direktur dan semua karyawan harus bersiap."

"Ah begitu rupanya." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Oiya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan telinga naga itu?" tanya gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya ahjumma! Berhentilah memanggilnya telinga naga!" Baekhyun melempari kakaknya dengan serbet.

"Yak! Berhentilah memanggilku ahjumma! Dasar adik aneh!" gadis itu berlari dari meja makan dan bersiap untuk berangkat sebelum dilempari barang-barang lagi oleh adiknya.

"Makanya, kau sudah tua tapi belum menikah juga, Luhan-ssi." Baekhyun berteriak bermaksud agar kakanya mendengar.

" Kalau aku menikah, kau dengan siapa. Bye! Aku mencintaimu. Belajar yang rajin ya." Luhan mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Arra. Nado unnie."

.

Luhan sudah tiba di kantornya pukul setengah 8. Ia buru-buru turun dari mobilnya menuju pintu masuk. Saking terburu-burunya, tak sengaja menubruk seseorang hingga terjatuh. Dokumen Luhan sudah berserakan dimana-mana.

"AIIISSHHH! Kau jalan pakai mata tidak sih? Lihat." Luhan berjongkok mengambil dokumennya yang berserakan.

"Seharusnya pertanyaan itu kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, Nona." Oh ternyata dia laki-laki.

Luhan kemudian bangkit dan menatap tajam mata orang itu. "Jika ada satu lembar hilang dari dokumen ini. Tamat riwayatmu."

"Geurae. Lalu bagaimana dengan bajuku yang sudah ketumpahan ini." Lelaki tersebut menunjuk kemejanya.

" _That's your fault, Mr. and, please, back off. I have something to do_." Luhan berlalu meninggalkan pria itu.

"Penyambutan yang luar biasa." Pria itu kembali menuju mobilnya.

.

Semua karyawan sudah bersiap di pintu membentuk dua barisan yang rapi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10, tetapi direktur itu belum datang.

Luhan sendiri sudah siap sedari tadi. Disampingnya terdapat kedua temannya, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin. "Ya, menurutmu bagaimana penampilan direktur baru kita?" Gerutu Xiumin.

"Mwolla. Kita kan belum pernah tahu. Lagipula dia anaknya direktur kita yang sekarang." Sahut Kyungsoo asal

"Ah, chaebol? Semoga dia tak membuat masalah." Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Desas-desusnya, ia masih lajang loh." Xiumin ini memang tukang gossip.

"Lantas kau mau apa Uminnie?" Kyungsoo mencubit sebelah pipi Xiumin.

"Ya siapa tahu kan, sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui."Xiumin terkekeh kecil.

"Dalam mimpimu. Uminnie. Sudahlah, lihat mereka sudah datang." Luhan kemudian mulai membungkuk. Diikuti bersama karyawan yang lain.

Direktur utama memasuki pintu lift beserta sudah ada calon direktur baru yang berjalan dengan angkuh dan tatapan dingin. Mereka berjalan kearah lift dan segera ke ruang konferensi. Karyawan yang tadi membungkuk segera bangun dan menuju gedung konferensi juga.

Direktur utama Oh sedang member pidato pembuka. Semua yang hadir tampak khidmat mendengarkan, sesekali mencatat apa yang perlu dicatat. Sementara Luhan, masih berkutat dengan tablet pc nya. Karena ada beberapa yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Luhan-ah, ayo ini saatnya direktur baru kita naik keatas panggung."

Luhanpun langsung mematikan tabletnya dan menengok kearah panggung. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati direktur barunya.

 _Sepertinya takdir tak berpihak padaku_ batin Luhan. Luhan masih menganga dan mata yang tidak berkedip.

"Yak! Yak! Wae geurae?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan masih tak bergeming.

"Aku tahu dia tampan, tapi kau tak usah sampai segitunya. Luhan." Xiumin menimpali.

Luhan yang sadar akan lamunannya kemudian memundurkan posisi duduknya, sehingga tak bisa dilihat dari arah depan. Ia memasang wajah bersalah, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Perkenalkan, ini putraku, Oh Sehun. Yang akan menjadi direktur baru kalian."

"Annyeonghasseyeo, Oh Sehun imnida." Lelaki yang bernama Sehun itu membungkukkan badannya.

.

Luhan pulang kerumah dengan tertunduk lesu. Ia menyesali perbuatannya tadi pagi yang dianggap, ehmm kurang sopan kepada direktur barunya. Ya mana ia tahu kalau itu akan menjadi direktur barunya? Wajar saja dong.

Dari tadi siang ia berusaha menghindar agar tidak bertemu direktur itu. Ia tidak keluar makan siang dan badannya ia smebunyikkan dibalik komputer ketika Direktur Sehun itu berjalan mengelilingi divisi keuangan.

Seketika ia menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur dan langsung memejamkan matanya. Ingin berusaha melupakan kejadian yang sedari tadi dirutukinya itu.

Rutinitas pagi ia jalani seperti biasa. Bangun, mandi, sarapan dan menggoda Baekhyun. Ia berharap akan melupakan kejadian tentang kemarin. Dan sepertinya berhasil. Ia kemudian berangkat dan melajukan mobil Porsche kesayangannya menuju kantor.

Seperti biasa juga, keluar dari mobil Ia berlari kecil menuju pintu lift karena hampir menutup. Tangan kanannya dengan sigap menahan lift itu.

"Maaf membuat menung-" Kata kata Luhan terpotong melihat siapa orang yang ada di dalam lift itu.

 _Tuhan bisakah kau hentikan waktu sekarang juga_ batin Luhan. Luhan masuk kedalam lift dengan wajah tertunduk. Membelakangi Oh Sehun, direktur barunya.

Tak ada perbincangan yang berarti selama di lift. Keduanya hanya diam, sampai lift menunjukkan angka 14. Luhan segera keluar terburu-buru.

 **SEHUN POV**

Menjadi direktur utama membuatku sangat frustasi. Bayangkan saja, ini bukan _passion_ ku. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan pekerjaan ku yang sekarang, sebagai _composer_. Awalnya aku tak menyetujui rencana ayahku ini, tetapi mengingat ayahku kondisinya semakin menurun, dan aku merupakan putra tunggal. Apa boleh buat.

Penyambutan acara berlangsung membosankan, seperti biasa. Nampak wajah serius dari ayahku dan seluruh karyawan yang ada dalam ruang konferensi.

Sebenarnya, aku masih sebal dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Dengan gadis Amerika tak sopan yang seenaknya menabrakku dan menumpahkan Americano pagi-ku. Membuatku harus mengganti kemeja lagi. Tak mungkin kan direktur utama disambut dengan keadaan acak-acakan?

Suara ayahku membuyarkan aku bangkit dari tempat duduk dan menghampiri ayahku. Aku memperkenalkan diriku secara formal. Membungkukkan badan. Kemudian semua bertepuk tangan meriah, aku hanya tersenyum sekilas.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Tunggu dulu. Gadis yang disana itu? Ah yang tadi menabrakku. Aku hanya menatap ke arahnya dingin dan mengalihkan tatapanku.

 _Lihat saja pembalasanku_ batinku. _Well,_ aku senang mengerjai orang. Jadi jangan salahkan Oh Sehun nantinya ya.

.

Hari berikutnya aku berjalan malas menuju lift. Mataku masih terpaku pada layar ponselku yang menampilkan grafik perkembangan perusahaan. Pintu lift membuka dan segera aku masuk.

Sebelum pintu lift menutup, tangan seseorang menahannya.

" _Maaf membuat menung-"_

Sepertinya aku mengenali suara menyebalkan ini. Kudongakkan kepalaku. Bingo! Dia gadis itu. Aku hanya menatapnya dingin dan kembali pada tabletku.

Badanku memang berpaku kepada tablet, tetapi pikiranku maish menerawang, bagaimana cara mengerjai gadis ini. Hingga pintu lift berbunyi, dia buru-buru keluar menghilang dari hadapanku.

Tanpa sadar, bibirku menyudut sedikit, meninggalkan kesan jahil disana.

 _Let the show begin, lady_

 **SEHUN POV END**

" Chief, kau dipanggil oleh sekretaris Park." Xiumin memanggil Luhan. Memang, kalau sudah bekerjamereka mengedepankan urusan pekerjaan. Dan Luhan adalah kepala divisi keuangan.

"Ah, ne!" Luhan pun berjalan menuju lantai 20.

"Kau sudah siap dengan laporannya?" tanya sekretaris Park

"Sudah ini. " Luhan menyodorkan laporan keuangan pada Sekretaris Park. Tetapi sekretaris park menolaknya. Luhan pun hanya menatap bingung.

" _Noona_ " Ommo! Tak biasanya Chanyeol berbicara non formal dikantor.

"Mianhe, direktur Oh memintaku agar kau menyerahkan langsung padanya." Wajah Chanyeol berubah sendu. Luhan pun terkejut. _Aduh bagaimana ini_ batinnya.

"Ah, geurae?" Oke, Luhan sudah keringat dingin. "Ba-baiklah, aku masuk dulu ya." Luhan sempat menampilkan senyum pertanda ia baik-baik saja.

"Permisi" Luhan mengetuk pintu.

"Silahkan masuk" Sehun terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa kertas dan pulpen ditangannya.

" I-ini." Luhan menyodorkan berkas yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

Sehun pun mendongak, melihat siapa yang datang. _Bagus_ pikirnya. Ia kemudian memasang tampang dingin. "Terimakasih."

"Kalau be- begitu, saya permisi sajangnim." Rasanya ingin sekali Luhan berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Tunggu. Mengapa kau terburu-buru. Bukankah laporan ini harus dibahas dulu?" Tanya Sehun

"Maaf sajangnim, laporan itu harusnya Anda bahas dengan sekretaris Anda, dan nanti hasilnya baru diserahkan ke saya. Sehingga-" Ucapan Luhan tiba-tiba terputus.

"Lantas pekerjaanmu apa?" Tanya Sehun tegas. "Mengapa aku harus membahasnya dengan sekretaris Park?" Wajahnya menatap Luhan yang semakin menciut. _Got you!_

"A-animida. Bukan be-"

"Jadi selama ini kau hanya ontang-ontang kaki diruanganmu dan merevisi hasilnya. Begitukah?" Sehun mencondongkan badannya kea rah Luhan.

"Animida sajangnim. Saya-"

"Lantas apa yang kau lakukan? Kau pikir aku ini pesuruhmu yang dengan suka rela membahas laporan ini?" Sehun membanting kertas tersebut dihadapan Luhan. Luhan merasa sebal sekali. Dalam hati ia sudah mengutuk Sehun dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar.

"Dengar, Oh sajangnim." Luhan menatap mata Sehun yang menyala-nyala. "Saya bekerja disini dan digaji bukan untuk berleha-leha. Saya juga bekerja. Dan laporan ini." Luhan mengambil kertas tersebut dari meja

"Saya yang buat. Anak buah saya yang mengumpulkan datanya." Luhan bangkit dari duduknya.

" _So,_ kenapa bukan kau saja yang membahas laporan itu denganku?" Sehun mulai menjengkelkan

"Karena itu bukan tugas saya sajangnim. Kalau saya yang membahas, saya berarti akan duduk disana menggantikan sajangnim. Permisi" Luhan hendak keluar dari ruangan itu. Persetan dengan Sehun. dia sudah sebal. Langkah luhan terhenti dengan omongan Sehun

"Sekali seminggu, kau bawa laporan itu keruanganku. Buat janji dulu dengan sekretaris Park." Luhan masih diam di tempat. _Apa lagi ini?_ Batinnya

"Kita. Kau dan aku. Akan membahas laporan itu tiap minggu, Nona Kim."

Luhan pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Setelah keluar dari pintu, ia mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya. Hatinya sedari tadi sudah mengutuk sajangnim sok _cool_ itu. Hingga akhirnya berpapasan dengan Chanyeol.

"Sekretaris Park, tolong sisakan jadwal untukku sekali dalam seminggu untuk bertemu direktur Oh." Luhan masih dengan nada sebalnya.

"Ada keperluan apa? Tanya Chanyeol heran

"LAPORAN SIAL INI AKAN KUBAHAS DENGANNYA SETIAP MINGGU!" Teriak Luhan sambil membanting keras laporan keatas meja Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut dengan mulut menganga lebar. Ia tak percaya noona nya bisa semarah itu.

"OH SEHUN! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

 **TBC**

Hai- hai aku balik lagi dengan ff baru dari hunhan nih. Entah ide ini terlintas aja dan aku langsung nulis biar gak lupa. Semoga readersnim suka sama cerita ini walaupun gak jelas hehe. Happy reading ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Curiosity

**Love Like This**

 **Main cast : Hunhan**

 **Supported cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **And other(s)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genderswitch**

 **Be careful of typo(s)**

 **Summary :** Pertemuan antara direktur Oh dan Luhan yang tidak pernah berkesan. bagaimana cara membuat alur romansa diantara pertemuan-pertemuan itu? Hunhan ff. slight chanbaek/GS/

 **Chapter 2 : Curiosity**

Xiumin, Luhan dan Kyuungsoo sudah berada di coffeshop dekat kantor mereka, karena ini sudah jadwal akan siang. Luhan sedari tadi masih betah menontonkan raut kesalnya.

"Wae irae, Luhan-ah?" Xiumin bertanya

"anio." Luhan masih sibuk menyeruput mocchacino pesanannya

"Kurasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi tadi di ruang sajangnim." Kyungsoo menambahkan.

"NE! GEURAE! THAT GUY IS REALLY LOSING HIS MIND!" Luhan menggebrakan mejanya yang sontak membuat kedua sahabatnya kaget. Matanya menyala-nyala seperti ingin menyemprotkan api dari sana.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan direktur tampan Oh itu, Luhannie?" Xiumin merangkul pundak Luhan. Luhan menghela nafas untuk menetralkan emosinya. Ia mulai menceritakan kejadian yang membuatnya mengumpat dalam-dalam kepada direkturnya sendiri.

"MWO?!" pekik Kyungsoo dan Xiumin bersamaan

"Yak! Gendang telingaku hampir pecah mendengar teriakan kalian!" Luhan mendesis sebal.

"AH bagaimana- ani. Ah betapa beruntungnya sekali kau bisa bertemu dengan direktur tampan Oh setiap minggu." Xiumin menerawang bahagia

"Tampan? _Tampan pantatmu_ " Batin Luhan

.

"Permisi, sajangnim." Chanyeol melangkah memasuki ruangan Sehun.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini?" Sehun bertanya tanpa menoleh

"Rapat dengan pemegang saham jam 10. Dan jam 2 siang nanti aka nada pertemuan dengan investor baru." Chanyeol membolak-balik jadwalnya.

"Besok?"

"Jam 7 pagi anda diminta untuk hadir di presentasi proyek baru. Dan jam 1 siang-"

"Setelah lusa?"

" Meeting dengan Kim corp. dan proyek ke Jeju…"

"Besok setelah lusa?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. Dihempaskannya buku di atas meja tempat sehun sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. "Ya! Oh Sehun?"

"Wae?" Sehun kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, magnae?" Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi. Ia sudah frustasi pada atasannya yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya itu.

Sehun yang sedari tadi sibuk pada kegiatannya mulai berhenti. Ia mengambil buku yang tadi di lempar Chanyeol dan membolak-balikkan buku itu.

"Apa nona Kim sudah membuat jadwal denganku?" Giliran Sehun yang bertanya

" Dia sudah memintaku. Tetapi aku belum membuatkan jadwalnya."

"Oke, setiap hari Jum'at jam 3 sore." Sehun menuliskan sendiri jadwalnya untuk bertemu Luhan.

"Ya! Apa kau gila?" Chanyeol membelalakan matanya tak percaya. "Itu terlalu sore, Sehun-ah. Aku yakin ia akan mengamuk seperti orang gila padaku jika jadwalnya se sore itu." Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri.

" Itu semua kan terserah padaku." Sehun menyombongkan diri.

"Lagi kau ada-ada saja. Urusan seperti itu kau harus membahasnya denganku. Baru nanti hasilnya kuserahkan padanya." Chanyeol meneruskan. "Habis aku oleh Luhan noona dan baekkie kalau seperti ini." Gumamnya pelan

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Anio. Tak kalau begitu." Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil note yang ada di tangan sehun. " Saya permisi dulu sajangnim."

"Chanyeol hyung!"

"Wae wae wae?" Chanyeol berteriak sebal.

"Nanti malam temani aku makan, eotte?"

"Jangan katakan padaku kau-" Mata Chanyeol menyipit melihat Sehun. seakan mengerti tatapan Sehun, chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "Andwae!"

"Trip ke Jeju seminggu penuh."

"Tidak akan"

"Plus voucher penginapan di hotelku"

"Jangan menggodaku. Aku tidak mempan sogokanmu lagi Sehun!"

"Dan…. Voucher belanja disana sepuasnya"

"Sampai ketemu nanti kalau begitu" Chanyeol melangkah senang keluar ruangan Sehun.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Sehun, Chanyeol menelfon kekasih tercintanya.

"Annyeong uri baekkie"

 _Eum, anyeong. Wae?_

"Apa kau sibuk malam nanti?"

 _Ani yeollie, wae?_

"Apa kau ingin makan malam?" Hening seketika. Baekhyun seperti sedang berpikir keras apa maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol itu. Seperti mendapat penglihatan jarak jauh, Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan teleponnya dari kupingnya

" _YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! KAU MENJUAL KEKASIHMU SENDIRI ASDJSFSGOIRJSDVKLMSL…"_

Chanyeol hanya menjauhkan kupingnya sebentar. Setelah dirasa baekhyun sudah tidak berisik lagi ia melanjutkan bicaranya. " Sehun memberi kita sepaket perjalanan ke pulau Jeju.."

 _Kau mengiyakan ajakan Sehun itu?Demi Naga! Kau menjualku Park!_

" Dan dia memberi kita voucher hotel bintang 5 juga dengan 2 kamar…"

 _KAU BENAR-BENAR MENJUAL KEKASIHMU SENDIRI…_

"Dia juga memberikanku uang saku."

 _Aku tidak akan..-_

"Dan memberikanku voucher belanja tanpa limit-"

 _Jemput aku jam 7 dan jangan telat yeollie. Sudah ya! Anyeong!_

.

.

Luhan merasa hari ini melelahkan. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah secepat mungkin. Tetapi jalanan Seoul hari ini sangat tak berpihak padanya. Jalanan malam ini sangat ramai dan terbilang macet. Luhan mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Entah sudah berapa umpatan yang ia keluarkan hari ini.

Luhan mengetikan password apartemennya. Pintunya terbuka. Suasana hening menyelimuti apartemen itu.

"Aku pulang." Luhan mengenakan sandal rumahnya, menuju dapur kecil kesayangannya. Tak ada orang disana. Mungkin baekhyun belum pulang. _Batinnya_.

Sebuah note tertempel di kulkas. Itu pasti dari Baekhyun.

 _My lovely eonnie! Aku pergi bersama Chanyeol malam ini. Ada jiggae untukmu di kulkas. Tinggal dipanaskan saja._

 _Si cantik Baekhyun Kim._

Luhan hanya menghela nafas. Kemudian ia beranjak ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah 30 menit berkutat di kamar mandi, kini ia sudah duduk di ruang tv sambil menyantap kimbap yang Baekhyun buatkan tadi. Ponselnya pun bordering menampilkan sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol.

 _Noona, aku mengajak Baekhyun pergi dulu ya. Mian tadi tak sempat memberitahumu._

Luhan mengetik balasan untuk Chanyeol. Belum sempat terkirim Chanyeol mengirimkan Luhan pesan lagi.

 _Ah ya noona, Direktur Oh menjadwalkan pertemuan rutinnya denganmu setiap hari Jumat jam 3._

Seketika Luhan meremas ponselnya dengan kencang. Matanya sudah kembali menyala-nyala. Hari Jumat? Pukul 3? Apa dia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya? Pembahasan itu akan memakan waktu sekitar 2 jam, dan jam pulang kantor itu pukul 4.

"Dia benar-benar ingin ku kutuk tiap hari rupanya." Luhan menggeram pelan.

.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah duduk rapi di restoran tempat mereka bertemu. Sehun terlihat santai sementara Chanyeol terlihat tegang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia menjual kekasihnya sendiri. Walaupun ia dan kekasihnya itu merasa senang akan imbalan yang diberikan Sehun.

"Ah, annyeonghaseyeo. Apa sudah menunggu lama?" Tiba-tiba seorang wanita datang menghampiri kedua pria tampan itu.

"Ne. annyeong. Silahkan duduk." Sehun mempersilahkan.

" Ah ya, aku Krsytal Jung." Krsytal menampilkan senyum nya yang dibalas gumaman oleh Sehun.

"Aku, Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, sayangnya tak diindahkan oleh Krystal. Krystal mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

" Sehun-ah. Kau sudah tau kan kita di jodohkan?" Krystal dengan segala jurus kecantikan yang dimilikinya berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Sehun.

"Ya, aku tahu." Sehun enggan menatap perempuan itu. "Permisi pelayan, kami akan memesan!"

Seorang pelayan pun datang dan mencatat pesanan Sehun dengan sigap, begitu juga Krystal dan Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin pesan apa? Tanya Sehun pada krystal. _Akhirnya kau menatapku Oh Sehun_ batin Krystal.

"Samakan saja pesanannya dengan orang ini." Tunjuk Sehun. Krystal hanya mendelik sebal. Pesanannya disamakan dengan pesanan Chanyeol.

Sambil menunggu pesanan, Krystal hanya menatap Sehun. tak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berusaha menarik perhatian cewek itu. Sehun hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya. Seketika itu ia tersenyum dan memandang Krystal lekat-lekat.

Krystal yang dipandang Sehun seperti itu pun semeringah bukan main. Mereka saling tatap-tatap sampai Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Begitu juga dengan Krystal.

Tak disangka, ternyata sedari tadi Sehun bukan tersenyum padanya. Melainkan pada wanita di belakangnya. Karena yang didapati Krystal sekarang adalah, Sehun sedang memeluk seorang wanita dengan mesra.

" _Aigoo_ , babyku terlihat manis hari ini." Sehun mencubit pipi wanita itu gemas

"Aku memang selalu terlihat manis tahu." Wanita itu memajukan sedikit bibirnya

"Ehmmm." Suara deheman Chanyeol membuat Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan mempersilahkan 'wanitanya' duduk

"Baekkie baby. Aku tadi sudah memesankan pesanan kesukaanmu." Sehun tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat Krystal mengatupkan giginya.

"ah, gomawooo oppa." Baekhyun memeluk lengan Sehun manja.

Tak lama pesanan merekapun datang.

"Loh, oppa tak makan?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Ani, oppa sudah kenyang dengan hanya melihatmu." Astaga, Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sehun-ah…" Krystal memegang lengan Sehun.

"Ah, ya aku lupa. Perkenalkan, ini krsytal Jung. Krystal, perkenalkan ini pacar kesayanganku, Kim Baekhyun." Baekhyun dan Krystal pun berjabat tangan walaupun sedikit enggan.

"Sehun-ah kau bisa makan punya-" Omongan krystal terputus seketika.

"Sehun oppa, aaa-" Baekhyun menyodorkan sesendok makanannya pada Sehun, dan Sehun langsung menerimanya.

 _Gadis itu benar-benar menghalangi rencanaku_ batin Krystal.

Sementara Sehun dan Baekhyun ber lovey-dovey, kekasih asli dari Baekhyun hanya menikmati makanannya dengan lahap dan enggan menoleh. Takut ia kelepasan dan menampar sahabat kesayangannya itu. Acara makan itupun sudah selesai. Dan krystal pergi duluan

"Aku permisi duluan, tuan Oh, tuan Park, dan.."

"Kim Baekhyun, Baekhyun." Kata baekhyun semeringah.

"Ya apapun itu." Krystal sedikit membungkuk dan menjauh dari restoran itu. Iya mengetikkan beberapa digit angka untuk men- _dial_ seseorang.

 _Cari tahu informasi tentang seseorang untukku._ _Namanya akan kukirim via sms_. PIP

Telfon tersebut terputus.

"Yak! Mengapa ada adegan pelukan segala!" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari Sehun

"Agar lebih meyakinkan tentu saja." Sehun kembali ke ekspresi datarnya.

"Ini bantuanku terakhir untukmu tuan Oh. Kalau perempuan itu tak menyerah, kau urus sisanya." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun posesif.

"Lagipula oppa." Baekhyun sedikit melepas pelukan Chanyeol. "Mengapa kau tidak menolak dijodohkan sih? Kalau seperti ini kan merepotkan." Baekhyun menatap Sehun sedikit ganas

"Andai bisa kutolak." Sehun bergumam. "Ibuku sangat ingin aku menikah." Sehun menyenderkan dirinya pada senderan kursi.

"Ya kalau begitu oppa cari pacar lah." Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek.

"Mana ada yang mau dengannya. Lihat tampangnya itu. Eoww, mengerikan." Gidik Chanyeol.

"Ah!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak. " Bagaimana dengan eonniku saja oppa?"Baekhyun mengusulkan. Sehun hanya menatap heran. "Kasihan eonnieku sampai sekarang belum punya pacar."

"Tidak, Baek. Kau tidak bisa memaksakan cintamu pada seseorang." Jelas Sehun meyakinkan

"Ah, oppa tak tau saja sih, eonnieku itu- hmmpttt" Mulut Baekhyun disumpal dalam-dalam dengan mandoo oleh Chanyeol.

"Baek-" Chanyeol mengisyaratkan sesuatu dengan matanya kearah Baekhyun. _Kau tak bisa mengatakannya!_ Sirat Chanyeol dengan matanya _._ Sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap dengan mata horror tanda tak mengerti sambil mengunyah mandoo yang disumpal Chanyeol. _Apa aku tak mengerti maksudmu Park_?! Sirat Baekhyun dengan matanya. Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya mendesah pelan.

"Pokoknya oppa. Kau harus bertemu dengan eonnieku. Walaupun dia terkadang seperti rusa liar, tetapi dia bisa dijinakan." Tutur Baekhyun smebari memegang kedua bahu Sehun.

"Aigoo. Kau ingin sekali aku menjadi kakak iparmu ne?" Sehun mengusak kepala Baekhyun tanda gemas.

" _Of course_. _You're the jjang oppa in this Seoul._ " Ucap Baekhyun sembari mengacungkan kedua jempolnya

"Tetap tak bisa, Baek. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan cinta tak bisa dipaksakan?"

"Eii oppa tak tahu saja. Awal mula aku dan Chanyeol oppa juga bermusuhan. Kemudian lama kelamaan kami saling jatuh cinta dan bersama hingga sekarang." Baekhyun menerawang kearah langit sambil mengerjap lucu. Sementara Chanyeol, jangan ditanya, ia hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Hahahaha, dasar adik kecil. Kau ini hanya tahu cinta itulChanyeol saja sih." Sehun mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

Sekian guys chapter ini. Maaf ya kalau misalkan ff ini terlalu pendek atau apa. Di chap berikutnya aku mau kasih spoiler nih buat kalian..

Eheem, bakalan ada adegan Baekhyun berantem sama Krys loh. Wah kira-kira kayak apa ya.. dan emm, satu lagi mungkin aku bakalan selipin adegan klasik ala drama buat hunhan, hehe. Enjoy^^

Oke waktunya balas review readers

 **Syafira inka. ElisYe Het, Seravin509, RufEXO DICKtator, Fe261, Hannie222, Hunhanpoo, Arifahohse, kyongin21** ini udah di lanjut kok ceritanya hehe semoga gak mengecewakan yaaa

For **RK 5** Chanyeol itu calon adik ipar Luhan. Saingan Sehun? Dikeluarin nya nanti aja deh di chap chap selanjutnya. Hehehe

For **Hannie222** Luhan jangankan nyali, nyawa nya udah ada 9 buat lawan Sehun. Hihi

For **Fe261** mungkin lebih tepat disebut rusa dan serigala (?)

For **JunaOh** wah seneng deeeh kalo kamu suka.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Kiss

**Love Like This**

 **Main cast : Hunhan**

 **Supported cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **And other(s)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genderswitch**

 **Be careful of typo(s)**

 **Summary :** Pertemuan antara direktur Oh dan Luhan yang tidak pernah berkesan. bagaimana cara membuat alur romansa diantara pertemuan-pertemuan itu? Hunhan ff. slight chanbaek/GS/

 **Chapter 3 : The Kiss**

"TIIIIIDAAAAKKKK!" Luhan berteriak diponselnya.

 _Mau bagaimana lagi Lu.. Yoona tak bisa masuk hari ini, anaknya sakit_.

" Yak kau saja lah, kyungsoo." Luhan masih dengan nada sebalnya.

 _Aku tak bisa. Hanya kau yang mengerti konsepnya._

"Eum. Arraseo." Luhan menutup telefonnya sebelah pihak.

Dia memasukkan dalam-dalam mukanya kedalam bantal. Berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan mengumpat sebanyak-banyaknya. Kyungsoo tadi meneleponnya, memberitahu bahwa anggaran dana yang harus dipresentasikan oleh Yoona harus digantikan oleh Luhan, karena anaknya Yoona sedang sakit. Bukannya Luhan ingin menolak, tapi ia harus presentasi depan Oh sialan Sehun itu. Yang berarti, apabila dananya disetujui oleh Sehun, ia akan mengekori Sehun terus.

.

Siang ini Baekhyun berjanji akan bertemu Chanyeol setelah ujiannya selesai. Ia pikir ia harus bertemu Chanyeol setelah ujian, karena ia harus menenangkan otaknya yang sedari pagi berpacu dengan kuat menjawab soal-soal ujian.

 _From : My Park_

 _Baek, kau nanti langsung ke kafe dekat kantorku saja ya. Maaf aku tak bisa menjemputmu._

Ia pun memasukkan ponselnya di saku celananya dan berjalan menuju halte terdekat. Sedari tadi ia berjalan, Baekhyun merasa risih seperti diikuti oleh seseorang. Tetapi ketika ia menengok kebelakang ia tidak mendapati siapapun.

"Ssshh, aneh. Aku merasa seperti diikuti." Ucap Baekhyun pelan kemudian ia naik kedalam bus terburu-buru.

.

Di ruangan Sehun sekarang sudah ada Luhan dan tentu saja sang pemilik ruangan tersebut. Kali ini mereka membahas tentang anggaran dana tiap minggu. Ya, laporan Luhan tiap minggu. Sesekali Sehun menatap Luhan yang terlalu sibuk menjelaskan. _Bagaimana cara mengerjai gadis ini lagi_ begitulah kira-kira isi hati Sehun sekarang.

"Geurae. Dana minggu ini tidak terlalu besar. Bagaimana dengan investasi tuan Ahn Taeyeong?" Tanya Sehun

"Tuan Ahn sudah memasukkan investasinya. Dia ingin kita mengirim rincian pendanaan tiap bulan." Sahut Luhan

"Bagaimana dengan Mall kita di Gangnam?"

"Semua berjalan lancar sajangnim. Sale yang kita berikan minggu kemarin mendapat respon positif."

Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Gadis ini cukup cekatan dan rajin.

"Bagaimana tentang proyek kebun kita di Jeju?"

 _Skakmat_. Tamatlah riwayat Luhan.

"Begini sajangnim, bawahan saya yang harusnya mempresentasikan ini tak bisa hadir besok jadi…"

 _Assa, dapat kau nona Kim_

"Lalu kau tak punya _plan B_ tentang siapa yang mempresentasikan nya?" Tanya Sehun menyelidik.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksud-"

"Seharusnya kau sudah menyiapkan kemungkinan terburuknya, Luhan-ssi. Kalau begini siapa yang akan mempresentasikannya?' Sehun menyeringai sadis.

"Saya yang akan mempresentasikannya." Luhan dengan nada penuh tekanan.

"Geurae. Itu adalah tanggung jawabmu sebagai ketua divisi." Sehun merapikan berkas-berkasnya. "Kita akhiri disini pertemuan kita, Luhan-ssi."

"Ne, sajangnim." Luhan beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah keluar. "Lagi pula siapa yang mau berlama-lama disini denganmu." Gerutunya menuruni lift.

.

.

Pertemuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berlangsung sebentar karena Chanyeol harus segera kembali ke kantor mengingat atasannya itu tidak suka keterlambatan bahkan semenitpun. Awalnya Baekhyun hanya menggerutu kesal, tapi setelah dibujuk untuk liburan ke Jeju yang Chanyeol dapatkan matanya pun kembali cerah.

"Bekerja yang giat ya sayang agar kau nanti bisa melamarku di depan eonnie" Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut Chanyeol.

"Aigooo. Kekasihku ini sudah dewasa rupanya. Hmm, sini" Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan disambut hangat oleh Baekhyun. "Kalau begini aku jadi tak ingin kembali ke kantor."

"Aku juga tak ingin berpisah denganmu" Suara Baekhyun teredam di dada Chanyeol, tetapi ia masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Chanyeol pun tersenyum. Kalau dilihat, mereka berdua berpelukan seperti teletubbies, menggoyang-goyangkan badannya ke kanan dan kekiri. Sangat kekanakan. Semenit kemudian, ia melepas pelukannya.

"Annyeong Baekkie" Chanyeol melambai dan masuk kedalam mobilnya. "Ne annyeong, saranghaeee" tangan Baekhyun terangkat keatas kepalanya membentuk hati yang sangat besar.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun memasuki apartemennya, tetapi sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

" _It's so cheesy._ " Sindir seorang wanita dengan tangan dilipat bersandar di tembok.

Baekhyun mencari sumber suara dan mendapati perempuan yang waktu itu ia temui bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun. Matanya memicing untuk mengingat nama perempuan tersebut. _Ah Krystal_ Batin Baekhyun.

Krystal berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Apa kau masih kurang dengan Sehun sehingga kau mendekati sekretarisnya juga?" Tuduh Krystal. "Ah, atau kau memang memanfaatkan uang orang-orang kaya seperti kami?" Kepalanya condong kearah Baekhyun dan tersenyum dengan sinis.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam merasa geram sendiri. Beruntunglah Krystal menyodorkan wajahnya. Dengan kekuatan yang ia punya ia menampar pipi Krystal sehingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana.

"NEO! Jangan sembarangan kalau bicara! Mulutmu sepertinya tidak pernah di tatar oleh orang tuamu!" Baekhyun naik pitam. Napasnya naik turun. Sementara itu, krystal memegang pipinya yang terasa panas dan tersenyum sinis kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak terima tangan kotormu menamparku, Kim Baekhyun."

Kemudian, terjadilah jambak menjambak antar Baekhyun dan Krystal. Mereka berdua menjadi sorotan tiap penghuni apartemen atau bahkan pengunjung di apartemen itu. Beberapa dari mereka merekam kejadian itu dengan ponsel mereka. Receptionist di apartemen yang melihatnya sangat panik dan melaporkan kejadian tersebut kepada petugas keamanan apartemen itu.

"Mati kau!" Umpat Krystal

"Kau saja duluan jalang!" Baekhyun membalas tak kalah sengit.

Tak lama kemudian, petugas keamanan datang untuk memisahkan mereka. Petugas keamanan dibuat kualahan karena tenaga mereka cukup besar. Setelah melalui usaha keras akhirnya mereka dapat dipisahkan. Sekarang tampilan mereka sudah seperti singa betina dengan baju yang compang camping

"YAK! Kemari kau!" Tunjuk Baekhyun.

"Apa kau gila?! Untuk apa aku menghampirimu! Harusnya kau yang kesini karena sudah mengambil tunanganku dasar gila!" Suara Krystal makin lama makin meninggi.

"Sehun bukan pacarku!" Teriak Baekhyun keras. Seketika seisi lobby itu mendadak diam. _Aish, bodohnya aku_ gerutu Baekhyun.

"Mwo?" Krystal mendesah sinis.

"Geurae, Sehun oppa bukan pacarku. Puas?" Baekhyun maju kearah Krystal dalam diam. "Tapi dia akan menjadi kakak iparku." "Kau, enyahlah!" Baekhyun pun berjalan menghindari kerumunan menuju kamarnya. Sementara Krystal hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Baekhyun.

 _Ah, mau bermain denganku rupanya, tuan Oh._ Krystal mengisyaratkan senyum yang tidak adda seorangpun tau apa maksudnya.

.

Kesialan Luhan bertambah. Sore ini Seoul diguyur hujan deras. _Oh, apalagi ini_ batinnya. Ia terus-terusan merasa sial semenjak bertemu direktur sialan Oh Sehun itu. Hari-harinya serasa sudah tidak cerah lagi. Sembari menunggu hujan, ia mendapat telepon, dari sang adik.

 _Eonnie ku sayanggggg! Kau dimana?_

"Di kantor. Terjebak hujan, baek"

 _Bagaimana bisa? Kau kan membawa mobil?_

"Mobilku hari ini masuk bengkel baekkie, pengecekan bulanan." Luhan mendesah pelan.

 _Lalu kau pulang naik apa?_

"Entah, aku mungkin akan menunggu taksi atau apapun yang bisa ku kendarai."

 _Geurae. Hati-hati dijalan eonnie. Kutunggu kau dirumah. Paypay_

Telepon dimatikan. Luhan masih menatap hujan yang tak mau pergi. Luhan mulai berpikir, bagaimana kalau dia hujan-hujanan saja, toh ia akan pulang kerumah ini. Sekalian saja basah. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Baru langkah pertama, suara petir menggelegar, sontak membuat Luhan kaget dan hampir terjungkal kebelakang, kalau saja tak ada sebuah tangan menahan berat tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu? Lagi." Seru seseorang dibelakang Luhan. Luhan pun langsung melepas rangkulan orang itu dan berbalik.

"Maaf, tadi saya kaget karena ada petir." Luhan yang menoleh ke arah Sehun dan menatap Sehun datar.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Tanya Sehun

"Apa sajangnim tidak bisa lihat? Sekarang hujan." Luhan menggerutu sebal sambil menunjuk kearah luar.

"Memangnya kau tidak membawa mobil?" Tanya sehun lagi

"Memangnya ada urusan apa sajangnim terus bertanya?" Luhan terlalu sebal akan bosnya satu ini. "Mobilku di bengkel." Hanya itu jawaban yang Luhan lontarkan.

"Ah begitu," Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Kenapa kau tak pulang?" Tanya Luhan. Kali ini Luhan yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Mobil yang menjemputku terjebak macet. Jadi ya aku harus menunggu sebentar."

Tak ada lagi perbincangan diantara mereka. Hanya diam dan menatap lurus kearah hujan yang masih setia menangis di langit Seoul.

"Sajangnim, saya permisi duluan. Sepertinya hujan tak akan berhenti. Annyeonhaseyeo." Baru Luhan hendak beranjak, tangannya di tahan oleh Sehun.

"Wae irae, sajangnim?" Luhan mulai meninggikan nadanya. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai hafal dengan kebiasaan Luhan yang satu ini. Selalu meninggikan nada ketika ia sedang kesal. Diambil sapu tangan dari saku jasnya. Tanpa diduga, ia mengenakan sapu tangan itu ke kepala Luhan dan mengikatnya di bagian bawah dagu Luhan. Kalian pasti tahu betapa terkejutnya Luhan sekarang. Matanya membesar seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Aku tak punya payung jadi kau pakailah itu." Sehun merapikan hasil karyanya di rambut Luhan. "Jja, sekarang kau boleh pergi."

"N-ne. sa-saya permisi duluan." Luhan langsung kabur dan berlari menuju taksi yang berhenti tepat saat ia memanggilnya.

"Kau sudah gila, Oh Sehun." Sehun bergumam sendiri.

.

 _Why can't you hold me in the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _I wish that it could be like that,_

 _Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours. – Little Mix 'Secret Love Song'_

Suara Baekhyun terdengar melengking di kamarnya. Sepertinya mood nya sedang tidak baik hari ini. Entah mungkin karena Chanyeol si telinga naga atau apapun itu. Luhan hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh. Dengan nikmat menyantap makan malamnya.

Setelah lagu yang didengarnya habis, Baekhyun langsung menghampiri sang kakak. Ia teringat akan janji Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya liburan. Kali ini ia harus mendapat ijin untuk berlibur ke Jeju bersama Chanyeol.

"Eonnie.." Baekhyun bergelayut ria di lengan kakaknya

"Emmm." Luhan hanya bergumam untuk membalasnya.

"Minggu depan kan aku sudah libur semester." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu. " Apa aku boleh berlibur?"

"Ke mana?"

"Jeju eonnie." Mata Baekhyun berbinar binar.

"Sama siapa?"

"Chanyeollie."

"…"

"Eonnie?"

"Geurae kau boleh pergi." Putus Luhan. "Asal nilaimu diatas 3.2"

"MWOYA?!" Teriak Baekhyun. "Aku bahkan belum dibagikan hasilnya. Baru Lusa akan dibagikan."

"Geurae, eonnie tunggu sampai lusa. Jika nilaimu dibawah yang kuharapkan. Pergilah kepulau Jeju bersama pacarmu dalam mimpi." Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ahjumma! Bagaimana bisa!" Teriak Baekhyun lagi. Luhan hanya tertawa dan masuk ke kamarnya. Baekhyun pun mengekori dibelakang.

"Ayolah eonnie." Bujuk Baekhyun.

"Aku kan memperbolehkan mu pergi. Hanya dengan memberimu syarat itu doang."

" Doang katamu? Dasar ahjumma satu ini ish!" Baekhyun menghentak-hentakan kakinya. "Ah, iya" Seperti mendapat hidayah sesuatu. Mood baekhyun langsung berubah.

"Eonnie apa mau kau ku jodohkan?" Tanya baekhyun. "Chanyeol oppa, punya teman yang sangat tampan. Kuyakin kau menyukainya."

"Shireo!" Jawab Luhan lantang.

"Ayolah eonnie, kau bertemu dulu dengannya. Dia sangat baik dan _humble_ tau." Baekhyun berusaha terus.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang berkencan dengannya?' Tanya Luhan tak peduli.

"Ish aku mana mau kencan dengan ajusshi." Baekhyun menimpali.

"Kau pikir si telinga naga itu bukan ajusshi?" Luhan menyeringai membuat Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya.

"Yeollie memang ajusshi karena umurnya. Tapi dia tak terlihat sama sekali tua tau!" Bela Baekhyun. "Lagipula, eonnie ini seperti tak ada laki-laki lain di dunia ini selain Kris oppa."

Luhan yang mendengar perkataan itu langsung termenung. Memang apa iya ia masih menunggu Kris? Apa ia memang sebodoh ini menunggu Kris yang sudah berselingkuh dan menutup hatinya untuk orang lain? Entahlah Luhan tak tahu itu. Luhan sangat mencintai Kris. Dulu, dan mungkin sekarang juga masih. Ia sangat rela diperlakukan Kris sebelah mata, datang hanya saat dibutuhkan dan dilempar saat sudah tak berguna. Pernah bahkan beberapa kali Kris melakukan kekerasan fisik pada luhan. Begitu berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya ia melihat Kris berkencan dengan wanita lain.

Hati luhan sebenarnya masih ingin menahan Kris. Tetapi adik kesayangannya dengan segala usaha marah kepada Luhan karena terlalu bodoh. Baekhyun sendiri yang menghampiri Kris dan menghajar Kris dengan segala jurus yang dimilikinya. Luhan hanya menatap kasihan pada Kris dan ingin menolongnya. Hingga tangan Baekhyun mencekalnya dan menyeretnya pergi dari tempat itu.

Tunggu, ia jadi kepikiran Kris. Mana adiknya itu yang mengingatkan ia pada orang itu.

"KIM BAEKHYUNNNNN! ENYAHLAH KAU!" yang diteriaki hanya menggelegarkan tawa dari luar kamar Luhan.

.

Suasana kantor ramai seperti biasa. Proyek di Pulau Jeju yang dipresentasikan Luhan waktu itu disetujui oleh Sehun. jadilah, mulai hari ini ia akan menjadi 'pesuruh' Sehun. hari ini ia harus menjemput Sehun di ruangannya karena aka nada beberapa masalah yang harus dibahas di luar.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sajangnim hari ini. Sajangnim menuyuruhku kemari." Luhan berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Sebentar, Luhan-ssi. Tuan Sehun sedang ada tamu. Aku harus menghubunginya dulu sebelum mempersilahkan kau masuk." Chanyeol langsung memasuki ruangan Sehun. Luhan menunggu dengan sabar di meja Chanyeol. Tak berselang lama, Chanyeol keluar dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk.

Wajah Chanyeol menegang setelah keluar dari ruangan Sehun. Ada apa ini? Batin Luhan. Dengan langkah sedikit ragu, ia memegang pegangan pintu sambil menghela napas.

"Masuklah." Suara Sehun dari dalam membuat Luhan membuka pintu.

Terdapat seorang yeoja disana. Entahlah itu siapa Luhan tidak perduli. Ia mendekati Sehun sambil membawa laporannya. Dilihatnya Sehun tersenyum padanya. Langkahnya terhenti saat Sehun berdiri dan mendekati Luhan.

Satu langkah

 _Berhenti disitu Oh Sehun_

Dua langkah.

 _Kau benar-benar tak ingin berhenti? Baiklah aku yang mundur. Hey, kenapa aku tak bisa mundur?_

Tiga langkah

GREP

Diraihnya pinggang Luhan. Mata Sehun menatap lekat mata manis milik Luhan. Tubuh Luhan ditarik untuk mendekat. Sehun menipiskan jarak diantara mereka. Luhan semakin menarik wajahnya dari Sehun. Tetapi tengkuknya ditahan oleh Sehun. Luhan yang enggan melihat kearah Sehun, akhirnya menoleh kearah yeoja yang sedang menatapnya dengan sinis.

 _Ada apa ini?_ Batinnya. Seketika itu juga, dagunya ditahan oleh Sehun untuk menoleh kearah Sehun. Tak ada penolakan dari Luhan. Sehun sedikit tersenyum.

"Tak baik jika kau melihat kearah lain sementara kekasihmu ada disini." Sehun membelai rambut Luhan pelan dan tanpa disangka-sangka. Menarik luhan untuk mendekat kearahnya dan.

Chu~

 **TBC**

Yehet! Hahaha Cukup di TBC-in disini dulu yaaa… nanti kita lanjut dichap berikutnya. Hehe. Oiya aku mau makasih sama kalian yang udah review sama follow ff ini hihihi. Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini ya!


	4. Chapter 4 : It's so

**Love Like This**

 **Main cast : Hunhan**

 **Supported cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **And other(s)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genderswitch**

 **Be careful of typo(s)**

 **Summary :** Pertemuan antara direktur Oh dan Luhan yang tidak pernah berkesan. bagaimana cara membuat alur romansa diantara pertemuan-pertemuan itu? Hunhan ff. slight chanbaek/GS/

 **Chapter 3 : It's so..**

 **SEHUN POV**

Aku menghempaskan diriku di kursi kebesaranku. Rasanya sangat melelahkan kemarin, dipenuhi jadwal padat dari pagi sampai siang. Bahkan, aku tidak sempat mengerjai _American lady_ (previous chapter) kemarin. Tapi tak apalah, hari ini akan kukerjai dia sepuasnya.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat lamunanku terpecah. Ah, Chanyeol ternyata. Ani, kenapa wajahnya serius seperti itu?

" Sehun-ah. Yeoja yang waktu itu kita temui…" Kata-kata Chanyeol terputus. Dan pintu kembali terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita yang masuk tanpa permisi, berjalan dengan angkuhnya kearahku.

"Selamat pagi Sehun-ah." Sahut yeoja itu gembira.

 _Bukankah secara tak langsung aku sudah menolak permpuan ini_

"Maaf, kau tidak bisa masuk seenaknya, Krystal-ssi." Chanyeol ingin menarik tangan Krystal, tapi permpuan itu menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol.

"Biarkan saja, hyung. Kau keluar saja dulu." Titahku. tanpa dipersilahkan, Krystal duduk di kursi sambil memegang sebuah amplop. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas dan keluar.

"Ada apa kau kemari, Krystal?" Tanyaku dingin. Memberikan efek takut padanya. Tapi sepertinya tak mempan.

"Tentu menemui calon tunanganku. Apa tidak boleh?" Krystal mengedikan bahu.

"Bukankah waktu itu sudah jelas? Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dan." Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku, menghampiri kursi tamu. " Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, apa kau sudah lupa?" aku mendudukan diriku bersebrangan dengannya.

"Ah.." Krystal mengangguk. "Wanita mungil menyebalkan itu… siapa namanya? Baekhyun." Lalu ia menyodorkan sebuah amplop kepadaku. Aku menautkan sebelah alisku. Ia menyiratkan kepadaku untuk membukanya.

"Kim Baekhyun. Anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Masih berstatus mahasiswa di Seoul Unviersity. Dan… latar belakangnya juga tak buruk." Krystal menyeringai tipis. Ya, ia menyerahkan padaku beberapa folio yang berisi identitas Baekhyun dan beberapa lembar foto. Ah, _holy shit_! Ini foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya ia berpacaran sudah sangat lama dengan temanmu.." Kakinya ia silangkan sambil bersedekap dada. " Kau pandai bersandiwara juga ya, tuan Oh."

Tamatlah aku. Aku sudah tak tahu bisa menjawab apa. "Geurae. Dia memang pacar temanku. Dan aku memanfaatkannya."

"Ah, untuk membodohiku?" Krystal tertawa. "Maaf sekali, Sehun-ssi. Aku tak sebodoh yang kau kira."

"Lantas?" aku hanya tersenyum. "Kau ini apa?"

"Aku tak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku menyetujui perjodohan ini karena aku tertarik padamu. Tak ada yang tak bisa kudapatkan.."

Omongannya terputus dengan suara ketukan pintu. " Masuk." Perintahku.

Chanyeol lagi. Ia langsung menghampiriku. " Maaf, Nona Krystal mengganggu perbincangan Anda, ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahu pada Tuan Oh."

Chanyeol mendekat ke telingaku dan berbisik. " Yak! Diluar sudah ada Kim Luhan. Kau membuat janji dengannya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Apa aku suruh dia datang lagi saja nanti?"

Otakku seperti sedang bekerja sekarang. Entah ide brillian dari mana sehingga aku tersenyum dan meminta Chanyeol agar Luhan masuk saja keruanganku. Chanyeol pun mengangguk dan keluar. Aku mengeluarkan seringai jahatku.

"Mian, Krystal ssi. Aku memang menggunakan Baekhyun untuk menutupi kekasihku yang sebenarnya." Aku merasa menang kali ini. Raut wajah Krystal menegang seketika. Tetapi tak berselang lama, ia kembali menyeringai menatapku.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih sendiri selama bertahun-tahun?" Matanya menyipit.

"Ah, kurasa detektif sewaanmu kurang informasi…"

Suara ketukan pintu membuatku merasa semakin menang. Kupersilahkan yang ada dibalik pintu itu untuk masuk.

"Akan kuperkenalkan padamu, kekasihku sebenarnya." Aku tersenyum. "Dan maaf apabila ia lebih menarik dari dirimu."

Luhan memasuki ruangan dengan gugup. Matanya menatapku dan Krystal bergantian. Akupun tersenyum padanya. Mulai melancarkan peranku. Tak lama aku berdiri dan menghampirinya.

Ia terlihat bingung, dan memundurkan langkahnya. Tetapi, langkahnya sudah terhenti saat aku semakin dekat dengannya. Entah dapat keberanian darimana, akupun langsung menarik dirinya hingga mendekat kepelukanku. Matanya bertanya-tanya padaku menyiratkan ada apa sebenarnya.

Dibelakangku, aku dapat merasakan amarah Krystal yang memuncak. Luhan menatapnya entah kenapa. Akupun mendekatkan bibirku pada telinga Luhan. "Bantu aku kali ini." Bisikku. "Jauhkan aku dari wanita gila yang sedang kau lihat sekarang."

Tak ada respon dari Luhan. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas sebentar. Secara tak sadar, aku meraih dagunya. Membuat matanya menatap mataku.

Astaga, kenapa matanya sangat indah jika dilihat dari dekat?

"Tak baik kau melihat kearah lain, sementara disini ada kekasihmu." Aku mengatakannya secara halus. Jemariku kugerakkan menyusuri rambut milik Luhan.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, keberanian darimana datang padaku. Aku menepiskan jarak diantara diriku dan Luhan. Luhan masih berusaha untuk memundurkan kepalanya. Tanganku dengan sigap memegang tengkuknya. Dan..

CHU~

Itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku memejamkan mataku. Tetapi tidak dengan Luhan. Ia membulatkan matanya sangat terkejut. Aku hanya menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Tetapi rasanya, sangat nyaman dan.. bibir ini.. manis.

"Tutup matamu." Perintahku.

Dan entah mengapa Luhan juga menutup 5 detik aku melepaskan ciuman itu dan meraih pinggang Luhan.

"Ini kekasihku, Krystal. Namanya Kim Luhan." Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sementara, seseorang yang kurangkul hanya diam. Oke, setelah ini aku akan mendapat masalah besar.

"Ah, itu kekasihmu." Krystal tersenyum "Dia tidak lebih cantik dariku." Ia mengambil tasnya dan beranjak untuk pergi. Ketika dirinya berpapasan dengan Luhan, ia menoleh "Tetap saja, aku akan mengambil Sehun darimu, jalang."

 **SEHUN POV END**

Sepertinya Luhan terlihat geram akan perkataan Krystal, ia pun tak segan untuk merentangkan kakinya. Dan BRUK. Krystal pun terjatuh karena terjebak oleh kakinya Luhan.

"Jangan mengataiku jalang, JALANG!" Wuah.. Luhan sepertinya benar-benar geram dengan orang satu ini. Krystal pun menatap Luhan geram, lalu bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sehun yang sedari tadi melihat adegan itu hanya tertawa kecil. Hingga akhirnya Luhan sadar akan kejadian sebelumnya. Ya direktur sialan itu menciumnya tanpa izin!. Bahkan, itu adalah first kiss nya Luhan..

Dengan geram, Luhan menghampiri direktur kesayangan Chanyeol itu dan menginjak kakinya.

"AWW!" Sehun meringis memegang kakinya

"Itu untuk memelukku sembarangan." Luhan memasang kuda-kuda. "Dan ini.."

Tak disangka, Luhan menendang selangkangan Sehun kencang, hingga Sehun tersungkur. "Itu untuk perbuatanmu yang seenaknya saja merebut keperawanan bibir orang!"

"Kan aku sudah minta bantuanmu tadi. Dan kau mengiyakan!" Sehun meringis.

Luhan berusaha menahan kekesalannya. Ia hanya memejamkan mata dan mengepal kedua tangannya. "Tapi tidak untuk.. Menciumku! "

Sehun hanya bisa merintih kesakitan. Tendangan Luhan kuat sekali. Luhan pun beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. "Maaf sajangnim atas perbuatanku yang tadi. Sepertinya kita akan membahas proyek Jeju besok saja." "Saya kesal sekali dengan Anda hari ini."

BLAM

Pintu ditutup sangat keras. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan rintihan keakitannya.

"YAAKK! Kau merusak masa depanku gadis Amerika!"

.

Dada Luhan terasa panas. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Huh, ada apa dengannya? Sedari tadi Luhan hanya memegangi bibirnya.

"Si sialan itu merebut first kiss ku! Ah jinjja!" Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Chief, kau kenapa?" Tanya Xiumin.

"A-anio tak apa." Luhan menjawab dengan gugup. "Apa laporan tadi sudah kau kerjakan?"

"Ah, yaa. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Tinggal meminta cap dari bagian humas dan dana untuk proyek Jeju sudah siap dikeluarkan." Senyumnya

"Geurae. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita _hangout_ sepulang kerja?" Luhan merasa ia perlu hiburan.

"Ah! Siap. Aku juga akan mengajak Kyungsoo!" Xiumin pun pamit mengundurkan diri.

Luhan sepertinya sangat penat hari ini. Kebanyakan yang ia lakukan hanya memijat pelipisnya,menyangga wajahnya dengan kedua tangaannya. Dering ponsel menandakan pesan masuk membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

 _From : 013-xxxxx_

 _Ini aku, Oh Sehun. maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi_

Alis Luhan bertaut. Darimana direktur sialan Oh itu tahu nomornya? Ia masih kesal dengan orang itu. Apalagi setelah ia merenggut first kissnya Luhan! Kalau mengingat itu, rasanya ingin sekali Luhan menggunting bibir direktur itu.

 _To : 013-xxxx_

 _Apa saya harus menerima permintaan maaf Sajangnim?_

Luhan membanting ponsel nya kesal. Sungguh, ia merasa kesal saja jika segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun itu. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering lagi, ia berpikir bahwa itu adalah dari Sehun. tanpa melihat siapa pemanggil itu, langsung ia angkat.

"WAE WAE WAE?" Luhan sedikit berteriak.

 _Aissssh Eonnie! Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Kupingku sakit._

Ah ternyata Baekkie.

"Eoo mian. Aku pikir orang salah sambung."

 _Eoh jinjja! Ah ya, eonnie. Kau ingat kan dengan janji mu waktu itu?_

Kening luhan berkerut. Janji apa maksudnya? "yang mana?"

 _Ah biar ku ingatkan lagi tentang aku yang ingin pergi bersama Yeollie ke pulau Jeju.._

"eoo, aku ingat. Terus?"

 _Nilai akhirku 3,5 dan kau harus menepati janjimu tentunya eonnie._

Senyum merekah di bibir Luhan. Ia senang adiknya mendapat nilai bagus. "Oke, kau boleh pergi dengannya. Kututup ya! Sampai bertemu dirumah nae dongsaeng!"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4. Para pekerja sudah mulai bubar dari ruangan masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin. Ketiganya sekarang sudah berada di pusat perbelanjaan di sekitar Gangnam. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan 'sedikit belanja' dan diakhiri dengan makan malam.

"Kau beli banyak barang sekali, Luhan." Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Emm, aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuk adikku." Luhan mengangguk semangat

"Memangnya ia ulang tahun?" tanya Xiumin.

"Ani. Di semester akhirnya, ia mendapatkan nilai tinggi. Jadi aku akan memberi sedikit hadiah."

"Wah, ucapkan selamat dariku untuknya." Seringai Xiumin.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan berdering. Luhan pun merogoh tasnya untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Luhan pamit sebentar pada ketiga temannya yang sedang makan untuk menerima panggilan. Kyungsoo dan Xiumin hanya mangguk-mangguk dan melanjutkan acara makan mereka lagi.

"Yebboseyeo?" Sapa Luhan.

 _Ini aku, Oh Sehun._

Luhan menghela napas dalam. "Ada apa Sajangnim menelepon saya?"

 _Bisakah kau temui aku besok. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu._

Lagi, Luhan menghela nafas. Dikiranya dia siapa? Besok itu hari libur. Dan apa? Mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan Sehun di hari libur? "Maaf, besok hari libur jadi-"

 _Aku tidak ingin membahas masalah pekerjaan. Ada hal lain yang ingin kubahas. Tentang waktu itu._

Apa? Tentang waktu itu? Mata Luhan membulat seketika. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Jantungnya tiba-tiba memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. "I-itu. Se-sepertinya tak ada yang perlu kita bahas-"

 _Tentu saja ada. Dan kita harus bertemu besok. Temui aku di coffee shop besok jam 1._

Direktur yang satu ini benar-benar suka memotong omongan orang batin Luhan. Tapi untuk kali ini, Luhan harus benar-benar menolaknya. "Maaf, sajangnim. Aku tidak bisa."

 _Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban iya, gadis amerika. Jika kau tak datang. Aku akan mencari alamatmu di daftar karyawan dan menghampiri rumahmu._ PIP

Sambungan diputus sepihak oleh Sehun. Luhan mendesah sebal. Ia sebal, karena tak bisa menolak perintah Sehun. lagi. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya. Luhan hanya pasrah. Mungkin ia akan datang besok.

Di sebrang sana, setelah mematikan ponsel dan berkomunikasi dengan Luhan. Sehun memanggil Chanyeol untuk kerumahnya. Sepertinya ia juga tampak stress akibat ulah Krystal yang sedari tadi menerornya terus.

"Ya! Kau ini mengganggu acara liburanku saja." Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Perempuan itu tak menyerah juga Hyung." Sehun menerawang ke arah jendela.

"Lantas? Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun lebih jauh, maganae!" Chanyeol melipat dadanya dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Ide gilaku untuk memasukkan Luhan dalam hal ini ternyata membuat Krystal semakin menjadi."

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan sehingga permpuan itu makin menjadi?"

"Aku mencium Luhan tepat di bibir di depan mata Krystal." Ujar Sehun lantang.

"Harusnya dia tahu- MWWWOOOOO? KAU MENCIUM LUHAN NOONA?" Chanyeol memekik kaget."A-ani maksudku, KAU MENCIUM LUHAN?"

"Ah, aku juga tak tahu." Sehun mengusak rambutnya frustasi. "Itu terjadi begitu saja."

"KAU MENCIUMNYA DAN KAU BERKATA TAK TAHU? BERKATILAH DIRIMU OH SEHUN!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan sangat kencang dan membuat Sehun menutup kupingnya.

"AISSSH! Kau ini kenapa bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu! Lagi pula apa itu tadi? Noona?" Sehun berdiri menuju kearah dapur.

"a-ah. Itu." Tiba-tiba saja suara Chanyeol menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. "Sehun-ah, kau tahu pacarku Kim Baekhyun kan?"

Sehun yang mengambil minuman dingin dari kulkas, menghampiri Chanyeol kembali. Menyerahkan sekaleng _coke_ untuk Chanyeol.

"Ya, dongsaeng imutku. Memang kenapa dengannya?"

"Kim Baekhyun dan Kim Luhan. Mereka berdua adalah kakak adik." Chanyeol menunduk dan enggan menatap Sehun.

"Oh, jadi gadis amerika itu kakak Baekhyun…" Sepertinya otak Sehun mencerna perkataan Chanyeol sangat lama. Sehingga, setelah ia berucap seperti itu matanya membesar dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"APA KATAMU? GADIS AMERIKA ITU KAKAKNYA BAEKHYUN?!" pekik Sehun menggelegar kesegala penjuru apartemennya. "TUHAN, MENGAPA HIDUPKU TAK LEPAS DARI GADIS AMERIKA ITU?!"

 **TBC**

Dear Readers,

Aku lagi fast update nih hehe. kebetulan lagi dapat hidayah dari yang diatas *lupakan*. aku lagi liburan semester, jadi mumpung liburanku masih ada dan ide terlintas jadi kuy aja langsung aku update. maafin kalau chapter ini agak mengecewakan atau bagaimana hehe. annyeong


	5. Chapter 5 : One Step Closer

**Love Like This**

 **Chapter 5 : One Step Closer**

Hari Sabtu yang cerah ini mood Luhan sudah dirusak oleh direktur nya. Bayangkan, untuk apa ia mengajak bertemu? Terlebih ini bukan membahas pekerjaan. Rasanya tak habis umpatan yang Luhan lontarkan untuk Oh Sehun.

"Eonnie, kau mau kemana siang-siang?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedang duduk depan TV.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar, bertemu dengan bosku?"

"Apa kau berkencan?" Tanya Baekhyun acuh.

DEG.

Seketika pikiran Luhan kembali pada adegan ciuman mendadak itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa hangat dibagian pipinya. Berkencan? Eii, mana mungkin Direktur sialan itu mengajak Luhan berkencan. "Tentu saja tidak. Direktur sialan Oh itu tidak-?"

"Direktur Oh?" Baekhyun membalikkan badan dan menatap kakaknya yang sedang duduk di _pantry_.

"Yep. Direktur sialan Oh Sehun. ah, aku lupa bercerita denganmu." Luhan meneguk segelas air putih untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

"MWOOO? OH SEHUN?" teriakkan baekhyun sontak membuat Luhan tersedak.

"YAK! BAEKHYUN KIM! PELANKAN SUARAMU." Luhan menepuk dadanya. "Memang kau kenal dengannya?"

Baekhyun sontak menghampiri Luhan dengan membawa ponsel kesayangannya. "Apa ini Direktur sialan Oh yang kau maksud?" Baekhyun menyodorkan ponselnya. Disana terdapat dua orang pria berperawakan tinggi menjulang. Satu diantara mereka bertelinga lebar seperti naga. Itu Chanyeol

Tunggu, satunya lagi itu pria berbadan tinggi tetapi sedikit lebih pendek disbanding Chanyeol. Kulitnya sangat putih seperti salju, rambutnya berwarna coklat emas disisir rapi kebelakang, rahang yang tegas dan raut wajah datar yang sudah menjadi ciri mencolok darinya. Sehun.

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Jadi, mereka bertemean? Chanyeol dan direktur sialan itu.

"Ah, kurasa ekspresimu sekarang ini sudah menjelaskan bahwa kau mengenalnya eonnie. Hehe" Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang masih dipegang Luhan tanpa bergeming.

"Dia juga teman Chanyeol yang kuceritakan padamu itu loh." Sambung Baekhyun.

Luhan buyar dari lamunannya. Ia melemas. Kenapa dari sekian banyak manusia di bumi ini ia harus mengenal Sehun. Sehun lagi dan lagi. Tak cukupkah lelaki itu menjadi direktur Luhan dikantor saja? Luhan mendesah. "Kenapa dunia ini begitu sempit?"

"Mungkin memang itu takdir kalian, eonnie." Baekhyun kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Omongan tak masuk akal apa itu?" Luhan menyeriingai. "Takdir? Cih"

Akhirnya Luhan bersiap-siap untuk pergi menemui Sehun. sudah jam 12 lewat, ia baru berangkat dari apartemennya. Perasaannya campur aduk untuk bertemu Sehun. padahal dulu ia sebal. Saking sebalnya, sampai umpatan-umpatan tak bersensor keluar dari mulutnya.

Tapi, setelah insiden kissing itu, Luhan selalu merasakan getaran aneh dalam dirinya. Entah apa, dia juga tidak mengetahuinya. Rasanya, setiap bertemu Sehun ia ingin menendang bokong orang itu karena sudah mencuri first kissnya. Tetapi, disisi lain, ia sangat malu untuk bertemu dengan Sehun semenjak insiden itu. Akhirnya, beberapa hari kebelakang, ia hanya bertingkah galak untuk menutupi malunya pada Sehun.

Suasana café yang ramai membuat Sehun bersyukur. Karena ini akan sangat membantu untuk menenangkan Sehun dari ketergugupannya. Ia hari ini ingin bertemu Luhan. Ya, untuk menjelaskan masalah kemarin. Dia berfikir bahwa mungkin Luhan masih kesal dengannya. Dan ia juga ingin meminta bantuan Luhan sepertinya.

Insiden ciuman kemarin juga tak lepas dari benak Sehun. Ia tak bisa melupakan bibir Luhan yang menurutnya, ehm sangat manis itu. sehun juga bingung sendiri, dapat keberanian darimana dia, dengan berani mencium gadis itu. melihat mata Luhan rasanya membuat Sehun tenang dan nyaman. Mungkin ini karena ia dan Luhan sudah lumayan dekat, menurutnya. (Kau belum tau jika Luhan ingin menendang bokongmu, Tuan Oh)

Pintu café terbuka, menampilkan sosok Luhan dengan balutan casual dress berwarna merah muda, dan sepatu keds berwarna putih. Penampilan Luhan sekarang ini bukan seperti orang dewasa, melainkan seperti anak sekolah menurut Sehun.

Luhan mencari-cari sosok Oh Sehun. matanya mengedar kesegala penjuru café itu. dan akhirnya lambaian dari tangan Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk menghampiri Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia mengenakan stripped jeans hitam, dengan kemeja berwarna hijau polos yang dua kancing atasnya dibuka. Menampilkan kesan, err seksi.

"Wah, kalau seperti ini, aku takut dikira ajusshi yang mengajak anak sekoahl berkencan." Sambar Sehun saat Luhan sudah duduk di kursi yang berlawanan dengan Sehun. "Kau ingin pesan apa?"

" _Americano. Less sugar._ " Jawab Luhan seadanya. Ia masih menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang terus saat melihat Sehun.

Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Luhan sedari tadi hanya menatap jendela. Ia enggan untuk melihat Sehun karena degupan jantungnya. Sementara Sehun, ia hanya memainkan ponsel pintarnya hingga pesanan mereka datang.

"Jadi?" Luhan memberanikan diri untuk membuka pembicaraan. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, dari Macchiato favoritnya menuju Luhan.

"Jadi apa?" Sehun bertanyaa datar.

"Ada apa sajangnim menyuruh saya kesini?" Tak sadar, Luhan menggenggam erat kedua tangannya di bawah meja.

"Ah ya," Sehun mengerti maksud Luhan. "Tentang kejadian kemarin.."

"Tolong jangan dibahas sajangnim, saya sudah memaafkan Anda walaupun saya masih sebal karena Anda mencuri first kiss saya." Nada Luhan semakin lama semakin lemah seperti berbisik. Tetapi nyatanya, itu sampai di gendang telinga Sehun.

"Mworago?" Sehun berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"A-animida." Luhan menggeleng cepat. Buru-buru ia menyeruput Americanonya, tak sadar itupun panas, ia menenggak nya dan lidahnya serasa terbakar. "Akh, mengapa ini panas sekali." Luhan mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya didepan mulutnya.

"Ck, aku tahu aku tampan, tapi kau tak perlu segugup itu" Sehun menyodorkan sapu tangan pada Luhan. Luhan pun mengambilnya dan mengelapkan pada bagian disekitar mulutnya.

"Geurae, mari kita berhenti membahas insiden itu." Sehun melanjutkan. "Perempuan yang kau lihat waktu itu.. Ia seseorang yang orangtuaku jodohkan denganku."

Apa? Jadi ia sudah dijodohkan? Lantas mengapa kemarin Sehun mencium Luhan? Luhan masih memerhatikan Sehun dengan serius, walaupun dikepalanya sudah banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Dia Krystal. Wanita pilihan eomma ku. Aku sebenarnya sudah menolak dijodohkan dengan wanita manapun. Tapi eommaku tetap bersikukuh untuk menjodohkanku." Sehun menatap kosong pemandangan diluar.

"Lantas mengapa sajangnim tidak mengiyakan perjodohan ini saja?" Ya, hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa Luhan lontarkan.

"Aku belum siap menikah dengan wanita." Jawab Sehun

"Jadi sajangnim ingin menikah dengan laki-laki?" Tanya Luhan asal.

"Kau pikir aku penyuka sesama jenis?" Sehun melotot "Maksudku, aku belum siap menerima siapapun dihatiku. Aku takut mengecewakan mereka."

"Kau takut mengecewakan atau kau yang takut dikecewakan?" Luhan bertanya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Mengecewakan dan dikecewakan memang sesuatu yang berbeda. Tetapi aku pilih keduanya." Sehun mengedikkan bahu.

"Sepertinya Anda sangat berpengalaman sajangnim." Luhan menyeringai.

"Berhenti berbicara formal diluar kantor, Luhan." Sehun mendengus pelan "Apa kau pernah ditinggalkan?" Kali ini Sehun bertanya serius

"Langsung saja, jawabanku adalah ya. Itulah yang membuatku sedikit membenci lelaki, termasuk kau." _Ya aku membencimu karena jantungku selalu berdegup kencang saat melihatmu_

"Hahaha, seberapa banyak?" Tanya Sehun

"Entahlah.." Luhan menerawang "Setinggi namsan tower yang menjulang mungkin." Luhan tertawa kecil dan ternyata Sehun juga tertawa.

"Oke, cukup intermezzonya. Kau ingat kan ucapanku yang ehmm.. sebelum insiden itu?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak. Otaknya diputar kembali ke kejadian ciuman itu. darahnya merambat naik ke pipinya, membuat pipi yang agak tirus itu memerah seperti strawberry. Tapi ia masih berpikir, apa yang diucapkan Sehun saat itu.

Sehun pun diam memerhatikan Luhan. Sangat jelas terlihat raut merah dimuka pun mengembangkan senyumnya, karena menurutnya Luhan ini sangat lucu dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Astaga Luhan. Jangan bilang kau hanya ingat saat aku menciummu?" Kekeh Sehun

PLETAK

Sebuah sendok melayang ke jidat Sehun."Aww, kurang ajar sekali bawahan satu ini!" Sehun meringis memegang dahinya.

"Mwollayo! Aku lupa!" Luhan buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya

"Itu, saat sebelum aku ehmm., melakukan itu. aku kan bilang untuk meminta bantuanmu." Sehun kembali memandang Luhan.

"Bantuan apa?" Tanya Luhan masih tetap menunduk.

"Kau, menjadi kekasihku? Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan yang baru ingin meminum kopinya kembali memuntahkan kopi itu kedalam cangkirnya. "Apa?" Luhan memekik

"Ya, kau menjadi kekasihku. Untuk mengelabui Krystal. Kau tahu kan maksudku?"

"SHIREO! KAU PIKIR AKU INI WANITA MURAHAN?!"1 Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, emosi.

"Pelankan suaramu." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan duduk. "Memang siapa yang bilang kau wanita murahan."

" Pokoknya aku tak akan mengiyakan permintaanmu." Luhan bersedekap dada.

"Geurae kalau begitu, kau dalam bahaya, nona Kim." Tukas Sehun. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun tak mengerti. "Krystal itu sangat pintar. Bahkan lebih 'pintar' dari yang kau bayangkan"

 _Cih, masih membela, lalu mengapa pria ini mengajakku berpacaran?_ "Lantas mengapa? Adakah urusannya denganku?"

"Tentu ada." Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. " Ia mengincarmu."

"Naega wae? Emangnya salah aku apa?" Luhan menantang

"Apa perlu kubahas lagi soal ciuman itu dan kau yang menyelengkat kakinya?" Sehun menyeringai.

 _Astaga, aku lupa. Aku menjatuhkannya waktu itu._ "Terus?"

"Sekarang pasti dia sedang mencari tahu segala tentangmu." Sehun meminum kopinya lagi. "Bila kau lihat kearah luar, jam 9. Ada seseorang sedang memotret kita." Baru Luhan ingin menoleh, kepalanya ditahan oleh Sehun. "Jangan menoleh. Anggaplah seperti tak ada apa-apa"

 _Apa benar perempuan ini senekat itu?_ "Kau pikir aku takut?"

"Tentu. Sudah tergambar jelas diwajahmu." _Sial_

"Jadi?" Luhan bertanya sedikit ragu. "Apa rencanamu?"

"Tetap, kau dan aku harus menjadi sepasang kekasih. Berpura-puralah untuk ini. Karena ia akan selalu mengincarmu sampai ia puas."

"Apa perempuan itu tak punya pekerjaan lain selain menguntitku?" Luhan sedikit sebal

"Ada. Menguntitku juga bagian dari pekerjaannya." Sehun sedikit menyunggingka senyumnya.

"Apa ada alasan supaya aku bisa menolak ini?" Luhan bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan. "Aku ini tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kalian."

"Tak ada alasan untuk itu." Sehun kembali menatap Luhan dengan mata tajamnya. "Kau harus berada disampingku, supaya aku bisa melindungimu."

 _Apa? Melindungiku? Perkataan orang ini sungguh ambigu. Membuat orang salah pengertian saja._

"Geurae. Mari kita anggap begitu mulai sekarang." Luhan mengangguk yakin.

"Apa? Anggap apa?" Sehun bertanya.

 _Aduh mengapa sajangnim ini sangat bodoh sekali_. "I-itu… hmmm, ber-berkencan" Final, Luhan memutuskan untuk melakukan itu.

"A-ah." Sehun bernapas lega. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita sekarang harus mulai saling dekat dan mengenal satu sama lain." Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Kajja"

"Y-YAK! Mau kemana? Jangan menarikku" Luhan berusaha melepaskan tarikkan Sehun.

"Berkencan tentunya." Jawab Sehun sambil berjalan. "Tentu untuk memberikan perempuan itu bukti bahwa kau dan aku memang sungguh berpacaran."

.

 _ **New York**_

Disana terdapat seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, berkulit putih sedang memandang pemandangan New York di malam hari. Matanya terus bergulir kesana kemari melihat kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di depan apartemennya. Pikirannya terus menerawang jauh kemasa lalu. Masa dimana ia merasa amat sangat dicintai oleh seseorang dan dengan mudahnya pria itu lepaskan.

"Luhan-ah, kau dimana sekarang?" Gumam pria itu.

Bunyi suara pintu kemudian terdengar. Pria itu beranjak dari tempatnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Intercom itu menampilkan seorang pria berjas dengan memegang sebuah amplop coklat. Pria yang tadi melihat jendela mengulaskan sedikit senyum dan bergegas untuk membuka pintu.

"Johny. Masuklah!"

"Terimakasih, _sir._ "

Mereka berdua pun duduk di ruang tamu dengan desain _vintage_ didalamnya. Si pria yang baru saja datang menyodorkan amplop coklat pada seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tadi.

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Dia, di Seoul. Dan tumbuh dengan baik bersama adiknya." Tukas Johny,sang pengantar amplop.

Si pria yang menerima amplop itu kemudian membukanya dan melihat beberapa kertas berisi biodata seseorang yang sedang ia cari dan beberapa foto yang menampilkan sesosok perempuan sedang menunggu bis, sedang duduk di kafe, dan bangku taman. Senyuman indah terukir di wajah pria itu

"Kau tumbuh sangat cantik, Lu."

"Apa ada yang ingin kau ketahui lagi, Kris?" Tanya Johny

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup. Aku akan menghubungi mu lagi dalam waktu dekat."

Johny pun beranjak dari kursinya dan mohon pamit pada Kris. Setelah johny meninggalkan apartemennya. Kris menelepon seseorang.

"Hey, _little sister_ , bagaimana kabarmu?"

.

Luhan nampak asik bergulat dengan setumpuk berkasnya pagi ini. Rupanya, ia mendapat jatah dari anak buahnya untuk mengevaluasi hasil pekerjaan mereka. Jemarinya yang lentik sibuk menginputkan data di computer. Matanya tak luput dari pandangan monitor di depannya.

Pintu diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Ne, masuk." Perintah Luhan.

"Chief, Bangunan kita di Gangnam sepertinya perlu sedikit renovasi." Lapor Taeyeong

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Luhan. Ia kemudian beralih menatap Taeyeong

"Bangunan tersebut kan sudah di pakai oleh pemilik sebelumnya, sehingga di beberapa bagian terlihat tak bagus." Taeyeong menyerahkan beberapa bukti untuk dilihat oleh Luhan.

"Ah, baiklah. Akan kusampaikan pada sajangnim mengenai ini. Terimakasih Taeyeong-ah." Balas Luhan tersenyum.

"Dan ini, chief.." Taeyeong menyerahkan sepotong croissant dan secangkir macchiato panas untuk Luhan. "Selamat bekerja."

"Ah, terimakasih."

.

Sore ini Luhan pergi ke ruangan Sehun untuk membahas proyek di Jeju yang sempat tertunda beberapa hari lalu akibat ulah Krystal. Setelah merasa rapi, ia masuk keruangan Sehun. disana sudah ada sang empunya ruangan sedang bersandar di kursi tamu.

"Baiklah, mari kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat. Aku lelah." Tukas Sehun. dan hanya mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari Luhan.

"Ini." Luhan menyodorkan sebuah berkas. "Laporan mengenai perkiraan biaya pembangunan gedung di Jeju."

Sehun terlihat membolak balik kertas tersebut. Mempelajarinya secara rinci. "Apa kau sudah menghubungi kontraktornya?"

"Ya sajangnim. Mereka akan bekerja setelah mendapat instruksi dari anda." Jawab Luhan

"Berapa jam dalam sehari?"

"Mereka akan dibagi menjadi 2 tim. Tim pagi dan tim malam. Perkiraan gedung ini selesai adalah 4 bulan, sesuai yang Anda minta."

Sehun mengangguk paham. "Oke, kau bisa menghubungi kontraktor itu." Sehun menandatangani kontrak tersebut. "Apa ada hal lain."

"Ah, ya." Luhan teringat sesuatu. "Gedung kita yang berada di Gangnam sepertinya harus direnovasi sesegera mungkin."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa ada masalah?"

"Ya, beberapa bagian terlihat sudah retak dan harus diperbaiki untuk menghindari kejadian yang tak diinginkan." Luhan menyodorkan beberapa bukti foto.

"Akan kupikirkan tentang hal ini." Sehun menyimpan dokumen tersebut di laci mejanya. "Baiklah, kurasa sampai disini saja."

"Ne sajangnim. Kalau begitu saya-"

"Loh? Aku tak menyuruhmu keluar dari ruanganku." Sehun berbicara non formal pada Luhan.

Luhan menengus pelan "Ada apa lagi? Bukankah kau bilang sudah selesai sajangnim?"

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Ne?"

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Ulang Sehun. "Ayo temani aku makan."

"Saya belum makan tetapi saya tidak ingin menemani Anda." Tolak Luhan dengan halus.

"Apa kau sibuk?"

"Tidak."

"Oke itu adalah jawaban yang bagus." Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan dan menarik tangan Luhan keluar ruangan. "Kau temani aku makan."

"Sajangnim! Kenapa Anda ini pemaksa sekali!" Gerut Luhan sebal.

"Kajja, kita ambil tasmu dulu."

.

Disinilah luhan, bersama dengan Sehun di sebuah restoran makanan cepat saji. Niatnya, Luhan hanya ingin menemani Sehun makan, tetapi perutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi dan mulai berontak. Hal itu di dengar oleh Sehun, dan Sehun hanya tertawa dan akhirnya memesankan makanan untuk Luhan juga. Setelah makan, merekapun berjalan pulang.

"Sajangnim, terimakasih makanannya. Hati-hati dijalan." Luhan sudah bersiap mengambil langkah seribu.

"Hey, tak baik bagimu pulang sendirian. Ayo kuantarkan."

Mereka berjalan menelusuri jalanan sepi di daerah dekat apartemen Luhan. Karena sudah malam, jalanan terlihat lengang, ditambah penerangan yang minim semakin mendukung suasana seram disana. Mungkin karena Luhan sedikit parno. Ia mendengar suara-suara aneh. Padahal, Sehun sendiri hanya diam dan tidak mendegar sesuatu.

Mereka jalan dalam keheningan dan itu semakin membuat Luhan takut. Lama-kelamaan, Luhan semakin mendekatkan diri pada Sehun. matanya terus mengawasi keadaan sekitar, seolah-olah bersiap jika ia diserang hantu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun

"A-Anio." Jawab Luhan gugup. "Sajangnim, apa kau mendengar sesuatu?"

"Sehun."

"Ne?"

"Cukup panggil aku Sehun saja jika sudah diluar kantor."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas "Ya ya, Sehun. apa kau mendengar sesuatu?"

"Mendengar apa?" Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Entahlah daritadi aku mendengar suara aneh." Tutr Luhan sambil menautkan kedua tangannya erat. Sehun pun melihatnya. Ah, sepertinya perempuan itu ketakutan. Ide jahil pun melintas dipikiran Sehun.

"Ah, aku tak mendengar apapun." Sehun menampilkan Smirknya. "Tapi aku daritadi merasakan sesuatu mengikuti kita."

Oow,Luhan langsung terpatung ditempat. Ia tak berani melihat kebelakang. Ia kemudian berjalan lebih cepat seperti orang panik.

"Tuh kan, cepatlah Sehun-ssi nanti kita-" Omongan Luhan terputus dan langkahnya terhenti. Ia tidak melihat Sehun disampingnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang pun tak ada Sehun. ketakutan pun melanda dirinya. Dimana Sehun?

"WWWHOOOOOAAAAA" Sehun keluar dari semak-semak

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA"

PLAK

Luhan dengan reflex menampar Sehun

"Ouch! YAK! KENAPA KAU MENAMPARKU?!" Sehun mengelus pipinya.

"Lagi untuk apa kau mengagetkanku!" Luhan meninggikan nadanya.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda."Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Itu tidak lucu, sajangnim." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena menampar Sehun. "Tapi, apa pipi anda tak apa?"

"Pipiku tentu tak baik-baik saja!" Sehun sebal.

Luhan pun berjalan mendekati Sehun. tangannya merambat menuju pipi Sehun untuk melihat keadaan pipinya.

DEG

Jantung Luhan berpacu dengan keras lagi. Darahnya terasa di pompa dengan sangat cepat hingga menimbulkan efek kemerahan di kedua pipi manis milik Luhan. "se-sepertinya kau tak apa." Luhan buru-buru menarik tangannya dari pipi Sehun. tetapi tangan itu Sehun tahan, dan malah Sehun tautkan dengan tangannya. Kemudian kembali berjalan

"Apa kau sebegitu takutnya?" Sehun memasukkan tautan tangan itu dalam saku coat-nya. "Tanganmu terasa dingin."

Oh, tidak. Luhan tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Wajahnya semakin memerah seperti tomat busuk. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum manis, membuat Luhan ingin menguburkan dirinya dalam tanah. "Gwaencanha, Luhan-ah. Aku hanya ingin menghangatkan tanganmu."

"Apa sekarang kau sudah berbicara non-formal?" Tanya Luhan masih menunduk.

"Yap," Jawab Sehun. "Aku baru tahu kau kakak Baekhyun."

Luhan pun mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun. "Ne, aku juga baru tahu jika kau mengenalnya."

"Haha dunia terasa begitu sempit." Sehun tertawa

"Ya, sampai aku bisa bertemu orang menyebalkan sepertimu" Gumam Luhan.

"Apa tadi yang kau katakan?"

"Tak ada." Untung saja Sehun tak mendengarnya.

Setelah berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan apartemen Luhan.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkan ku sampai sini." Luhan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Tak apa, senang juga bisa mengantarmu pulang." Senyum Sehun. _oh tidak, jangan senyum itu_ batin Luhan.

"Kau naik apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Mungkin akan naik taksi." Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan. Tanpa disangka-sangka, ia mengusak halus rambut Luhan. "Istirahatlah, jangan mandi malam-malam. Aku pergi dulu"

"N-ne. hati-hati." Luhan pun menunggu untuk memastikan Sehun sudah masuk kedalam taksi. Setelahnya ia masuk menuju apartemennya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, ia langsung menuju kamarnya dan sebelumnya, ia sempat menyapa Baekhyun terlebih dulu. Ia pun segera berendam untuk menenangkan pikirannya _dan juga detak jantungnya_.

Wangi _Indiana blossom_ memenuhi kamar mandi tersebut. Luhan sedang memejamkan mata untuk merilekskan pikirannya. Namun, baru ia memejamkan mata, bayangan Sehun langsung muncul di pikirannya. Jantungnya pun kembali berdegup dengan kencang.

"Mengapa kau bekerja terlalu keras saat aku bersama dia, huh?" lirih Luhan memegang dadanya.

Luhan pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur. Tiba-tiba sang adik tercinta memasuki ruangan.

"Eonnie." Baekhyun langsung berhambur memeluk Luhan.

"emm, wae uri dongsaeng?" Luhan mengusap rambut adiknya lembut.

"Ani, hanya ingin menikmati _quality time_ bersamamu." Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dari samping. "Oh ya." "Appa tadi menelepon. Akhir bulan ini appa dan eomma akan berkunjung."

Senyum Luhan pun merekah "Ah, geurae?"

"Eum. Mereka akan disini sekitar seminggu." Baekhyun juga tersenyum. "Ah, aku tak sabar, aku sangat rindu."

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu menyala diatas kepala Luhan "Bagaimana kalau kita nanti berbelanja dan memasakkan sesuatu untuk mereka?"

"Ay-Yeay captain." Baekhyun dengan semeringah memberi hormat. "Eonnie jjang!" Baekhyun kembali memeluk Luhan. "Eonnie saranghaeyeo"

" _Love u to the moon and back baekie_ " Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

Sehun sudah sampai di apartemennya. Apartemen yang terbilang luas dan mewah itu hanya di huni seorang diri.

"Aku pulang" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dan kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi. Rasanya badannya sudah gatal.

Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus dan celana training panjang. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju _pantry_ untuk mengambil air putih. Baru seteguk tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Ah, ternyata sang eomma meneleponnya.

"Yeobboseyeo?" Ucap Sehun malas.

"…"

"Eomma, aku sedang tak ingin membahas perjodohan."

"…"

"Perempuan itu bukan tipeku."

"…"

Sehun mendengus sebal. Eommanya ini terlalu memaksa. "Terserah padamu. Aku sudah besar dan tidak ada kata perjodohan dikamusku."

"…"

PIP

Belum selesai eommanya berbicara,sambungan itudiputuskan sepihak oleh Sehun.

Di sebrang sana, dua orang wanita sedang berbincang. Wanita paruh baya yang terlihat anggun sedang mengobrol asik dengan seorang wanita usia 28 tahunan.

"Eomeoni, mengapa Sehun selalu menolakku?" Curhat seorang wanita muda itu.

"Bukankah kalian sudah bertemu? Memang ia tak suka padamu?" Oke, ini terlihat seperti pernyataan dan bukan pertanyaan.

"Ya," Yeoja itu mengangguk. "Bahkan ia membawa pacarnya kemarin. Dan menciumnya di depanku."

"Apa?" Nada wanita itu sedikit meninggi "Setahuku Sehun tak pernah mempunyai pacar. Ia tak pernah menceritakannya padaku."

"Mungkin eommonim belum tahu. Akupun begitu terkejut saat melihatnya." Gadis itu mendesah. "Kalau begitu kan aku tidak akan menerima perjodohan ini."

"Sebentar aku ingin telfon Sehun." Wanita paruh baya ini mengambil telepon genggam nya dan menelepon Sehun.

"…"

"Eo, Uri aegi.. Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Krystal? Apa lancar?"

"…"

"Oh ayolah Sehun-ah. Dia kan cantik, dan baik. Memangnya kau tak ingin menikah dengannya?"

"…"

"Eomma tak mau tahu. Wanita ini adalah pilihan terakhirmu Oh Sehun. tak ada kata tidak untuk ini." Tiba-tiba sambungan terputus. "Halo, Sehun? Sehun! Yak!" "Dasar anak kurang ajar."

"Bagaimana eommonim?" Tanya wanita muda tadi

" Kau tak perlu khawatir, Krystal-ah. Sehun pasti akan menikah denganmu."

Senyuman licik pun muncul dari perempuan yang diketahui bernama Krystal.

 **TBC**

Annyeong readersnim! Aku balik lagi nih pake chap baru hehehe. Maaf baru update karena aku banyak nge-stuck sama idenya. Aku juga masih stuck sama Shouldn't Have nih. Tapi semoga besok SH udh bisa update. *doaiinyaaaa*

Semoga kalian suka sama chap ini, dan maaf kalau dari kalian ada yang gak suka sama chap ini. Aku udah menguras pikiran bgt buat chap ini, maklum masih amateur. Hehehehe

Happy reading ^^


	6. Chapter 6 : I Guess

**Love Like This**

 **Chapter 6 : I Guess..**

"Eonnie, aku pergi dulu ya." Baekhyun memberi salam pada sang kakak.

"Eum. Kau jaga diri baik-baik." Luhan membelai surai rambut Baekhyun. "Dan kau" Luhan menunjuk pada Chanyeol "Jangan macam-macam pada adikku! Kalian belum menikah! Ingat itu!"

"Ne noona. Lagipula kamar kami terpisah kok. Aku tak akan macam-macam" Chanyeol memberikan senyuman idiotnya. "Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

"Bagus. Itu memang sudah jadi tugasmu."

"Oh ya,noona." Chanyeol yang hendak melangkahkan kaki ke mobil kembali tertahan.

"Wae?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Aku sudah menitipkan noona pada Sehun. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa kau tinggal bilang padanya ya." Buru-buru Chanyeol masuk ke mobilnya sebelum dihadiahi pukulan sayang Luhan.

"Eo.. MWO!? YAK! PARK DOBI SIALAN! KEMARI KAU." Pekikan Luhan tak terima.

Baekhyun pun membuka kaca mobilnya. "Tak apa, eonnie, Sehun oppa itu sangat baik. Kau bisa mengandalkannya. Hehe"

"Sejak kapan dongsaengku menjadi sok bijak?" Luhan selingkap dada. "Sudah sana pergi. Hati-hati"

Mobil itu pun melaju dari pekarangan apartemen Luhan. Baru Luhan hendak melangkahkan kaki seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang.

"Luhan. Kim Luhan."

Luhan pun menoleh. Tak disangka, ia mendapati wanita itu. wanita yang waktu itu ia selingkat kakinya. Seketika wajah Luhan berubah datar. Tak menjawab apapun. Perempuan itu melangkah mendekat. _Oh hell, apa lagi ini?_ Batinnya.

"Apa kau punya waktu?" Tanya gadis itu sarkastik.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Luhan balik. Sebenarnya, Luhan sebal dengan wanita ini. Karena kesan pertama yang didapatkan kurang baik.

Mereka pun akhirnya sedang duduk di taman dekat apartemen Luhan. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan satupun. Hanya memandang lurus kearah jalanan.

" Baiklah, aku tak suka berbasa-basi." Perempuan itu mulai membuka pembicaraan. Luhan pun menoleh. "Jauhi Sehun."

 _Apa-apaan perempuan ini. Seenak jidatnya saja_ batin Luhan. "Dan kenapa aku harus?"

"Sehun akan bertunangan denganku.." Perempuan itu memberi jeda sebentar "Ani, dia akan menikah denganku."

"Ah, begitu.." Luhan berusaha menutupi kekesalannya. _Memangnya sehun mau menikah dengan jalang seperti ini_ "Tapi bagaimana ya, Sehun memilih bersamaku ketimbang dengan kau." Setidaknya ia senang dengan permainan ini.

"Eomma Sehun sudah menjodohkan Sehun denganku. Tak mungkin kan yang menikah itu kau dan Sehun?" Wanita itu tersenyum licik.

"Apa kau yakin Sehun menyukaimu, Krystal-ssi?" Ah, gadis itu bernama Krystal.

"Aku tak perlu cinta. Aku ingin memiliki Sehun seutuhnya." Tiba-tiba wajah Krystal berubah menjadi raut muka dingin. "Dan kau adalah penghalang bagiku."

"Woaah." Luhan seolah-olah terkejut. "Aku heran bagaimana bisa Eomma Sehun menjodohkan anaknya dengan wanita sepertimu."

"Dengar, Luhan-ssi. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kuiinginkan untuk mendapatkan Sehun." Matanya menatap penuh rasa dendam pada Luhan.

"Dan kau juga perlu tahu, Krystal-ssi. Aku tak takut sedikitpun dengan ancamanmu." Luhan pun bergegas pergi dari tempat itu.

"Lihat apa yang akan kulakukan nanti." Gumam Krystal.

.

Kyungsoo dan Xiumin sedang bertamu di apartemen Luhan. Mereka akan menginap karena Luhan yang menyuruhnya. Luhan membuatkan mereka _fetuccini carbonara_ untuk makan malam.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi asik bermain dengan ponselnya mulai terganggu akibat ulah Xiumin.

"Uminnie eonnie!" Kyungsoo menggerutu sebal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih? Bikin aku penasaran saja?"Xiumin berusaha melihat ponsel Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo pun menyembunyikannya.

"Eonnie ini ingin tahu sekali eoh?" Kyungsoo menyiratkan smirk jahilnya.

Luhan sudah selesai memasak. Ia memperhatikan kedua temannya yang sedari tadi sibuk itu. ribut karena ponsel Kyungsoo. Dengan langkah pelan, Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan merebut ponselnya.

"Assa! Aku dapat!" Pekik Luhan senang.

"Luhan eonnie! Kembalikan! Ppalli!" Kyungsoo menghentakan kakinya seperti penguin ngamuk.

"Tunggu sebentar-" Luhan seperti mencari sesuatu di ponsel Kyungsoo. "Hah?"

Wajah Luhan mengkerut dan sedikit terkejut. Xiumin yang melihatnya ikut penasaran. "Ada apa Luhan-ah?"

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo! Sejak kapan kau menjalin hubugnan dengan si hitam anak baru itu?" Luhan menyodorkan ponsel Kyungsoo tepat di depan wajahnya. Ponsel tersebut menampilkan foto selca Kyungsoo dan si hitam yang disebutkan Luhan. Sontak Kyungsoo pun menunduk malu.

Xiumin pun nampak terkejut. "Ah! Pantas saja ya kau hobi ke _pantry_ "

"Memangnya ada apa dengan pantry,umin-ah?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Penguin ini selalu ke pantry, tak berselang lama, si hitam itu menyusulnya." Xiumin berkacak pinggang.

" Sudah berapa lama kalian jadian?" Tanya Luhan serius. Kyungsoo masih betah menunduk. Jarinya terangkat menunjukkan angka 2.

"Dua apa? Dua hari?" Kyungsoo menggeleng

"dua minggu?" Tanya xiumin. Kyungsoo masih menggeleng. " Dua tahun." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Luhan dan Xiumin mengangakan mulutnya lebar-lebar _jaw drop_.

"Yak! Kau berhubungan dengan seseorang dan tak menceritakannya pada kami?!" Teriak Xiumin.

"Maaf eonnie." Jawab Kyungsoo lemah. "Aku bermaksud untuk memberitahu. Tapi pada saat yang tepat bahwa aku dan Jongin sudah menjalin hubungan jauh sebelum ia masuk kantor kita."

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan." Luhan berkacak pinggang. Membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat wjahnya. Begitu juga Xiumin yang langsung menatap Luhan. "Kau harus membayar semua ini Kyung-"

"Kau harus mentraktir kami untuk makan besok." Sambung Xiumin dengan senyumnya. Kyungsoo mendesah lega. Kemudian ia juga tersenyum. "Geurae. Nanti akan kuperkenalkan Jongin pada eonni eonniku yang cantik ini." Mereka pun ahirnya berpelukan.

.

"Apa yang kau dapat?" Tanya Krystal dengan datar.

"Ini." Seseorang menyodorkan sebuah amplop pada Krystal. Ia membuka isi dari amplop itu. amplop yang menampilkan wajah Luhan dengan seorang pria.

"Ah, dunia ini memang sempit sekali rupanya." Krystal menyeringai. Ia pun bergegas menelepon seseorang.

"Annyeong Oppa. Ini aku." Sapanya dengan senyum

"…."

"Aku baik, oiya kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul?"

"…"

"Tentu, kau bisa memilih dengan siapa kau ingin bekerja. Kutunggu Oppa dua hari lagi."

Sambungan dimatikan.

.

Sehun masih setia memandangi televisi. Ia menelepon Chanyeol untuk menemaninya. Tapi ia lupa, bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berlibur di Jeju. Oh my, apa yang harus Sehun lakukan sekarang. Ia merasa sangat bosan. Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk. Sehun pun membacanya

 _From : Kim Luhan_

 _Sajangnim, maaf mengganggu. Sepertinya kita harus mengganti kontraktor untuk pembangunan di Jeju._

Ah, Sehun berpikir siapa. Ternyata Luhan. Apa-apaan. Mengapa Luhan harus menanyakan tentang itu. harusnya Luhan bertanya Sehun sedang apa sekarang. Tunggu? Siapa Sehun memang? Sehun sedikit aneh, kemudian membalas pesan Luhan.

 _To : Kim Luhan_

 _Lakukan yang terbaik. Ingat, pilih kontraktor dengan bijak._

 _From : Kim Luhan_

 _Ne, saya sudah mendapatkannya. Kita akan mengadakan pertemuan ulang di hari Selasa. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam._

Sehun pun tak membalasnya lagi. Ia sudah terlalu penat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menikmati liburan mereka di Pulau Jeju. Setelah sampai disana, Baekhyun langsung menyeret Chanyeol untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan di atas gunung. Chanyeol yang masih lelah karena ia tidak tidur semalam pun hanya bisa menuruti kemauannya.

"Chan-chan! Lihat itu indah sekali." Baekhyun menunjuk laut yang berada dibawah. Matanya memancarkan binar kebahagiaan. Tentu, ia baru pertama kali ke Jeju semenjak tinggal di korea.

"WHOOOAA!" Baekhyun berdecak kagum saat mereka tiba di perkebunan bunga lavender. Mulutnya tak berhenti menganga lebar sehingga membuat Chanyeol tertawa karena ulahnya.

"Kau suka, baek?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil merengkuh pinggang baekhyun.

"Eum, sangat. Gomawo Chanyeol-ah" Baekhyun pun membalas pelukan Chanyeol. "Aku harus berterima kasih juga pada Sehun oppa."

"Geurom. Kalau kita tidak membantunya kita tidak bisa berlibur di Jeju kan." Jelas Chanyeol

"Eum. Oh ya, kita juga harus membelikan sesuatu untuknya." Usul Baekhyun dan diberi anggukan oleh Chanyeol. "Ah, Luhan eonnie juga jangan lupa."

Seketika Chanyeol terpikirkan sesuatu. Entah saat liburan ini otak jahilnya bekerja dengan cepat. Smirk pun muncul dari bibir indah Chanyeol. "Tentu Baekkie ku sayang. Kita akan membelikan oleh-oleh untuk mereka."

.

"Umminie, Kyungie apa kalian sudah siap?" Luhan berteriak di depan pintu apartemennya. Kedua teman Luhan pun langsung menghapirinya.

"Ne, aku sudah siap. Umin eonnie yang lama." Kyungsoo menunjuk Xiumin.

"Mwo? Aku? Kau pikir kenapa aku lama?" Xiumin Mendelik pada Kyungsoo. "Kau mandi apa berendam hah?"

Luhan yang melihat perdebatan itu akhirnya merangkul mereka berdua sambil tersenyum. "Sudah, kita harus ke kantor. Kajja, my gurls"

Sesampainya di kantor, mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Luhan pun begitu. Ia mempersiapkan berkas-berkas untuk Sehun gunakan untuk pertemuan dengan kontraktor baru. Ia pun bergegas ke ruangan Sehun.

"Masuk." Luhan pun langsung membuka pintu.

"Ah, Luhan. Duduk." Sambut Sehun dengan senyum. _Damn_ jangan senyum itu. Batin Luhan

"n-ne." Luhan pun mendudukan dirinya. "Ini." Luhan meyodorkan berkas-berkas berisi informasi tentang kontraktor baru. Sehun menerimanya dan kemudian mempelajari berkasnya.

"Ini terlihat menjanjikan." Sehun mengangguk

"Ne, sajangnim. Saya mendapat rekomendasi dari kolega saya untuk menggunakan jasa kontraktor ini."

Sehun pun menandatangani berkasnya. "Selesai." "Luhan-ah?"

"Eo? Ah, ne?" Luhan keceplosan untuk berbicara non formal. "Maaf, saya kelepasan."

"Aigoo, gwaencanha." Sehun tersenyum _Oh damn, shit please Sehun stop it!_

"Geurae, kalau begitu aku permisi." Luhan membungkuk untuk membungkukkan diri.

Tak lama kemudian, wakil sekretaris Choi masuk keruangan Sehun. Sekretaris Choi merupakan wakil untuk Chanyeol selama Chanyeol tidak ada.

"Maaf saya mengganggu Sajangnim." Bungkuk sang sekretaris.

"Ada hal apa?" Tanya Sehun datar.

"Ada undangan untuk Anda." Sekretaris Choi menyodorkan sebuah undangan. "Pesta Peresmian DK Coorporation." " Semua CEO diundang untuk menghadiri ini, karena selain peresmian tersebut, akan diadakan penggalangan dana untuk membantu masyarakat di Daegu."

Sehun membuka undangan tersebut. Melihat-lihat sambil berpikir apakah ia harus datang atau tidak.

"Apa kau pikir aku harus datang?" Tanya Sehun

"Tentu. Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan lain." Senyum sekretaris Choi.

"Oke, siapkan semua untukku ya."

"Baik, sajangnim. Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Sehun pun mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia mengetikkan pesan untuk seseorang. Tak, perlu menunggu lama, pesan tersebut dibalas. Sehun menampilkan senyum kepuasannya.

.

"Baek… Bagaimana liburanmu?" Tanya Luhan ditelepon

 _Tentunya menyenangkan. Eonnie, jeju is jjang! And I'm not kidding_

"Aku tahu. Haha, apa Chanyeol menjagamu dengan baik?."

 _Tentu, dia sudah seperti kakak ketimbang kekasihku_

"Bagus kalau begitu setidaknya kalian tidak berbuat macam-macam."

 _Eonnie jangan terlalu negatif pada Chanyeollie oppa! Dia itu pria baik_

"Eoh eoh. Arraseo." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas

 _Bagaimana sehun oppa?_

"pertanyaanmu itu mengandung banyak makna baek." Luhan berdecih

 _Haha, maksudku, bagaimana kau dan Sehun oppa?_

"Tolong berhenti bicara tentang dia. Oiya, kapan kau akan kembali?" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan

 _Lusa eonnie. Aku sudah membelikan sesuatu yang bagus untukmu._

"Geurae, kututup ya. Saranghae uri dongsaeng"

 _Nado saranghae eonnie_.

Luhan mematikan teleponnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kafe depan kantornya bersama Kyungsoo. Xiumin tidak bisa ikut karena ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan katanya. Mereka duduk di pinggir jendela yang menatap ke jalan raya.

Kyungsoo sedang memesankan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Maklum, dia merupakan maknae diatara Luhan dan Xiumin. Luhan pun menatap jalanan Seoul dari dalam kafe tempat ia makan. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya menampilkan sebuah notifikasi pesan.

 _From : Oh Sehun Sajangnim_

 _Luhan. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Besok aku akan menjemputmu pukul 3. Dan tidak ada penolakan._

 _p.s: Makanlah yang banyak, kau terlihat sangat kurus_

Cih, apa maksudnya ini? Butuh bantuan dan tidak mengatakan tolong? Enak sekali Oh Sehun satu ini dikira aku akan menurutinya apa? Dia pikir dia siapa? Tidak ada penolakan? Hah, tidak biasa ditolak rupanya.

 _To : Oh Sehun Sajangnim_

 _Ne sajangnim._

 _p.s : Kau tahu? Kau ini terlalu pemaksa. Sangat._

Akhirnya, Luhan menerimanya. Entah mengapa ia hanya menerimanya, padahal tadi pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk menolaknya. Tapi hatinya tidak sejalan, sungguh berbanding terbalik. Ah, tadi di pesan sehun menyuruhnya untuk makan. Apa sehun melihatnya keluar kantor? Entah, luhan menggedikkan bahunya. Kemudian tak lama, Kyungsoo datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"Ada apa eonnie?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebrang Luhan.

"Ani. Kau pesankan apa untukku?"

"Sushi roll dan salad untukmu." Kyungsoo menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

"Ah, kau tentu tahu seleraku kyung." Luhan tersenyum.

Merekapun makan dalam keheningan. Tentu mereka sangat lapar, karena Luhan maupun Kyungsoo tidak sempat makan pagi. Setelah setengah perjalanan makan, Luhan angkat suara.

"Kyung. Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Kyungsoopun menganggukan kepalanya sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat bersama si hitam itu?"

"Mwoya eonnie, dia tidak hitam." Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya dan terlihat lucu dimata Luhan. "maksud eonnie bagaimana?"

"Ani, bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihat si jongin itu?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan makannya. "Entahlah. Aku merasa nyaman, senang, semua emosi yang baik-baik bercampur saat bersama jongin." Kyungsoo memadang Luhan "Memangnya kenapa eonnie?"

"Apa jantungmu berdegup kencang saat bersama Jongin?" Luhan sedikit mencondongkan badannya.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku mencintainya. Rasanya seperti darahmu dipompa menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya. Seluruh badanmu serasa melemas saat melihat tingkahnya." Kyungsoo membayangkannya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri, kemudian ia membulatkan mata dan menatap Luhan tajam. "Eonnie?" "Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Luhan tersedak dari minumannya. "MWO? Ani. Anio." Luhan menggeleng cepat.

"Reaksimu menunjukkan sebaliknya. Coba kulihat." Kyungsoo menimang-nimang wajah Luhan. "Ah, kurasa benar. Siapa pria beruntung itu?"

"Ehm.." Luhan membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. "Tidak ada sebenarnya sih. Aku hanya merasa.."

"Merasa apa?"

"Merasajantungkuberdegupkencangsaatmelihat priaitutersenyum." Jawab Luhan cepat dan dalam satu tarikan nafas. Dan anehnya, Kyungsoo mengerti.

"Ah.." Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "Sudah tidak diragukan, 100% kau menyukai orang itu."

"Kau ini sok tahu." Luhan melanjutkan makannya.

"Lihat saja nanti eonnie, rasa itu akan tumbuh seiring ka uterus bersamanya. Jangan lupa kenalkan denganku."

.

.

Luhan sudah bersiap di apartemennya menunggu Sehun. Sehun waktu itu mengatakan akan menjemputnya. Tak tahu untuk apa. Luhan duduk di Sofa sambil menonton TV. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering.

"Halo?"

"…"

"Ne, saya akan segera turun."

Luhan pun keluar dari apartemennya dengan menggunakan celana jeans dengan atasan kemeja crop berwarna biru dengan sepatu keds. Dia hanya ingin bersantai. Mungkin Sehun akan berpakaian santai juga pikirnya.

Tak lama, Luhan keluar dari gedung apartemennya menuju sebuah mobil. Matanya membulat ketika ia melihat Sehun. Sehun menggunakan jas yang seperti biasa saat ia bekerja. Dan tunggu? Apa itu limousine? Untuk apa Sehun kesini menggunakan limousine. Luhan berhenti sejenak, melihat penampilannya sendiri. _Oh shit_ sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun.

Luhan pun menghampiri Sehun dengan wajah menunduk karena malu. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu angkat kepalamu." Sehun meraih dagu Luhan dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Pandangan mereka beradu. "Perempuan itu harus melangkah dengan percaya diri. Bukan tertunduk lesu seperti tadi."

 _Aduh kenapa sih orang ini selalu membuatku gugup_ "N-ne"

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk."

Mobilpun melaju meninggalkan apartemen Luhan membelah jalanan Seoul. Sedari tadi Luhan hanya diam. Ia melihat kearah luar. Sehingga mobil tersebut berhenti di sebuah tempat.

"Ayo keluar." Ucap Sehun

"Tunggu. Kita mau kemana?"

"Kau akan segera tahu."

Mereka memasuki sebuah salon & boutique yang cukup terkenal. Luhan tau itu, karena tempat itu berjejeran dengan _brand_ ternama lainnya. Luhan pun menarik tangan Sehun dan menahannya dengan kuat.

"Ya ya! Mengapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Luhan. Lupakan segala bahasa formalnya.

"Tentu saja untuk memberimu sedikit waktu sebagai wanita." "Dan untukku sebagai pria."

Luhan bengong menatap Sehun "Memang apa rencanamu sih? Aku saja tak tahu kita akan kemana hari ini."

"Kau akan menemaniku ke pesta peresmian DK Coorporation."

Luhan pun terlihat mencerna omongan Sehun. Matanya kemudian membulat sempurna. Bibirnya mengerucut tak jelas. Saking sebal, ia sampai menendang tumit Sehun. "Yak! Sakit tau! Kenapa kau menendangku?!" Teriak Sehun

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Mengapa kau mengajakku ke acara formal seperti itu?! Kalau tahu, tentu saja aku akan menolak!" Luhan beranjak pergi tetapi kemudian dari belakang Sehun menggendongnya seperti karung beras. "YAKK! Turunkan!"

"Bermimpilah. Kau akan menjadi pasanganku malamini."

Mereka pun masuk kedalam boutique itu. dengan perintah dari Sehun, semua pelayan mengerjakan tugasnyamasing-masing. Ia pun berganti ke lantai 2 yang dimana dikhususkan untuk pria.

Sudah hampir tiga jam, Sehun yang sudah selesai dari tadi menunggu dengan bosan. Kakinya beradu dengan lantai. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 dan Luhan belum selesai juga. "Apa wanita selama itu?" Gumam Sehun. Kemudian Sehun merogoh kantongnya dan mengetikkan pesan untuk Chanyeol.

Setelah pesan dikirim. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Luhan yang sudah selesai di dandani. Kini Luhan menjelma menjadi wanita cantik dengan dress formal selutut dengan turtle neck yang menyelubungi lehernya. Bagian bawahnya terlihat mengembang, menampilkan kesan feminine disana. Kakinya dibalut high heels berwarna merah yang membuat kesan seksi juga. Surainya yang berwarna coklat gelap itu digelung kebelakang bak dewi Yunani. Yang menambah kecantikannya lagi, wajahnya dipoles dengan sedikit make-up dengan lipstick berwarna _red blossom. Sempurna_ batin Sehun.

"Kau tak usah melihatku begitu." Ucap Luhan malu

Sehun pun menghampiri Luhan. Ia megulurkan sebelah tangannya. " 'Kekasihku' ini sangat cantik, mengapa harus malu?" "Ayo"

Luhan pun menyambut uluran tangan Sehun. mereka meninggalkan tempat itu menuju mobil. Mobil pun melaju menuju hotel tempat pesta diadakan. Luhan mengobrol dengan Sehun tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya di mobil. Sehun pun berbicara ini itu. sementara Luhan sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Mereka sudah sampai di tujuan. Tangan kanan Luhan mengait pada lengan kiri Sehun. pasangan ini berjalan dengan anggun memasuki _hall_ . decakkan kagum dari banyak orang membuat Luhan tersenyum simpul.

Pesta tersebut diadakan di hotel bintang lima di Seoul, lebih tepatnya disebuah hall besar. Sangat kentara sekali pesta ini untuk orang berkelas tinggi. Di tiap sudut ruangan tersebut terdapat berbagai macam karangan bunga ucapan selamat untuk sang pemilik acara. Sedangkan di pintu masuk, kau akan disuguhkan _red carpet_ yang disamping kiri kanannya dihiasi bunga _primrose_ yang menjalar melalui pagar yang dibentuk seperti terowongan sepanjang 3 meter. Di tengahnya terdapat sebuah panggung yang disudut panggungnya berisi band klasik yang memainkan piano, gitar, dan biola.

"Wah, ini dia, direktur Oh kita." Sambar seorang pria

"Anyyeonghaseyeo direktur Kim." Sehun membungkukkan badannya, begitu juga Luhan.

"Aigoo, jangan terlalu formal seperti itu. eoh?" mata pria paruh baya itu beralih ke Luhan "Ini siapa?"

"Anyyeonghaseyeo. Kim Luhan imnida." Sapa Luhan dengan senyum

"Ah, aku lupa mengenalkannya. Dia Kim Luhan, kekasihku." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan senyum. Dan dibalas oleh Luhan.

"Wah! Ternyata si kecil Oh ini sudah besar rupanya. Haha." "Ne, aku Kim Joonmyeon. Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Kim Luhan."

"Ne, senang juga bertemu dengan Anda." Luhan membalas uluran tangan Junmyeon

"Oh ya, kenalkan juga, ini tunanganku. Zhang Yixing." Junmyeon memperkenalkan seorang wanita cantik yang tidak berbeda jauh tingginya dengan Luhan.

"Hey, senang bertemu denganmu, nona Kim." Yixing memberi sebuah pelukan hangat pada Luhan dan ia pun membalasnya.

"Saya juga senang bertemu dengan anda Nyonya."

"Tadi namamu Luhan? Apa kau berasal dari China?" Tanya Yixing usai acara pelukan itu selesai

"Ah, ne. Eomma saya berasal dari China dan Appa dari Seoul" Luhan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya yang membuat Sehun tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum juga.

Acara kenalan itu pun berlanjut. Sehun mengajak Luhan berkeliling untuk mengenalkannya pada kolega Sehun. Luhan merasa kakinya pegal, tetapi ia tetap bertahan karena tak ingin mempermalukan Sehun.

"Lu, kau tak apa?" Sehun sedari tadi memerhatikan cara berjalan Luhan yang terlihat sedikit aneh. Luhan pun membalasnya dengan sneyum.

"Ah, tidak apa. Aku hanya sedikit pegal. Tapi sebentar lagi akan hilang sajangnim."

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disini saja dan jangan kemana-mana. Ingat. Aku mengawasimu" Ucap Sehun dengan 2 jari yang mengarah ke mata Luhan. Luhan pun hanya mengangguk

Sehun pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk menyapa kolega bisnis yang lain. Matanya sesekali melirik kearah Luhan untuk memastikan bahwa wanita itu baik-baik saja. Dirasa cuku, Sehun pamit pada koleganya dan ia berinisiatif untuk mengambilkan Luhan minum.

Luhan hanya duduk disebuah meja bundar seorang diri. Matanya sedari tadi mencari-cari Sehun, karena ia agak sedikit canggung berada disini apalagi sendirian. Sebelumnya ia tahu dimana Sehun, tapi beberapa lama kemudian Sehun menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, akhirnya ia menemukan Sehun disana sedang mengambil minum mungkin. Luhan pun bernafas lega.

Hingga saat sebuah tepukan di bahu membuat Luhan membalikkan badannya.

"Hai, Luhan. Sudah lama tak bertemu."

Tubuh Luhan menegang seketika. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur disekitar pelipisnya. _Suara ini,sepertinya aku tahu siapa dia. Tuhan, tolong aku_.

 **TBC**

Emmm, annyeong! Aku update fast nih soalnya lagi ngejar deadline. mau kasih tau kepada para readers soalnya aku udah mau masuk kuliah lagi senin besok dan kita berdoa aja semoga aku bisa dapat ide dengan cepat. aku sengaja fast update yang ini supaya ide-ide yang udah tercetus diotakku *Elah* gak luntur, makanya aku langsung tulis dan update. dan sekalian juga nyicil-nyicil kalau nanti aku jarang update, hehe. aku makasih banyak buat yang udah review, follow sama favorite cerita ini. berasa senenggggggggg bangettttt heheeh

Aku sengaja bikin karakter Luhan itu cewek strong *ea*. karena mana ada sih yang mau di bully atau di hina-hina. emang sih ada yang diem aja. but, gak sedikit juga dari mereka yang ngelawan kan? karena kenyataanya, walaupun kita gak ngelawan, kita pasti memendam perasaan jengkel juga dalam hati sekecil apapun itu. so, lebih baik dikeluarin dari pada dipendam malah jadinya sakit sendiri. apalagi cewek kalau udah dijelek-jelekin. ya kan?

loh kok jadi meleber kemana-mana? hehe yaudah happy reading^^ See you on the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7 : Flashback

**Love Like This**

 **Chapter 7 : Flashback**

Beware of typo(s)

 **LUHAN POV**

Aku berkenalan dengan kolega Sehun. tak disangka, ternyata koleganya begitu banyak. High heels 13 centi ku membuatku tidak leluasa bergerak. Kakiku sedikit merasa pegal dan lecet mungkin. Aku tak terbiasa memakainya. Ya, aku ke kantor hanya memakai sepatu berhak 5 centi atau wedges agar leluasa bergerak.

Oke, sekarang kakiku tak bisa menolerir lagi. Aku sudah tak kuat berdiri, dan untungnya, acara salam sapa Sehun sudah selesai. Huh, jadi ini rasanya menjadi kekasih seorang direktur utama? Apa? Haha, tentu ini hanya pura-pura. Luhan, ingat itu. kau sangat berbeda dengannya.

Sehun mengajakku kesalah satu sudut gedung tersebut. "Kau tunggulah disini. Setelah urusanku selesai aku akan kembali. Ingat, jangan kemana-mana"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi ke sudut ruangan lain, mungkin ada beberapa koleganya lagi yang harus disapa.

Aku membungkuk untuk sedikit membuka high heelsku. Benar dugaanku. Bagus, sekarang sudah berdarah di bagian tumit belakang. Ah, aku membawa tisu untungnya. Aku merogoh tasku lalu mengambil tisu. Kusumpalkan pada bagian yang berdarah, agar tidak terasa nyeri. Karena, acara ini pasti akan berlangsung lama.

"Jja. Selesai" Gumamku. Meskipun itu terasa perih. Segera aku bangkit dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Aku tak menemukan Sehun. mungkin ia memang sedang menemui koleganya sebentar.

" Hai Luhan, lama tak bertemu." Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Tunggu? Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini. Tak asing. Ya, suara ini. Suara seorang pria yang tak pernah kulupakan.

Aku pun menoleh kebelakang. Badanku terasa membeku seketika. Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa disini terasa dingin sekali? Kenapa tanganku gemetar? Astaga, Kim Luhan! Kuatkan dirimu! Kau tidak boleh lemah dihadapan pria ini. Tak boleh takut khususnya.

Berkat dukungan dari dalam diriku, walaupun hanya 1% dari skala 100%,aku menyunggingkan senyum. Mungkin jika aku berkaca dengan senyum seperti ini akan terasa menyedihkan.

"H-hai, Wu Yifan." Persetan dengan mulutku yang gugup.

 **LUHAN POV END**

 _Flashback_

 _Seorang wanita berusia 19 tahun sedang duduk di kursi sebuah apartemen. Matanya terus memandangi jam dinding yang ada diatas televisi. Kakinya mematuk-matuk terus ke lantai. Tangannya sibuk memegang ponsel, berharap seseorang meneleponnya._

" _Sudah jam 10 dan dia belum pulang?" Rutuk Luhan dengan wajah masam. " Apa ia lupa ini hari anniversary kita?"_

 _Lama menunggu, akhirnya Ia tertidur pulas di kursi itu. makanan yang Luhan siapkan sudah dingin. Begitupula dengan sebuah kue yang lilinnya sudah mati._

 _Pintu apartemen terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi yang bisa dibilang melebihi normal. Penampilan pria itu tampak kusut dan sangat berantakan. Luhan yang mendengar pintu terbuka segera bangun dari kursinya dan menghampiri pria tersebut._

" _Kau dari mana saja? Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi tahu." Luhan menghambur ke dalam pelukan lelaki tersebut._

" _Maaf, aku ada lembur sampai malam." Jawab pria itu dingin tanpa membalas pelukan Luhan._

" _Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Luhan lagi._

" _Sudah" Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Luhan sedikit merasa sedih. Dan ia berniat menghampiri pria itu. tetapi, matanya melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada kekasihnya._

" _Kris!" Panggil Luhan. Kris pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Ini apa?" Luhan menunjuk kebagian tengkuk leher Kris. "Eoh? Di lehermu ada juga."_

 _Kris menepis tangan Luhan. Luhanpun tersentak. "Bukan apa-apa." "Jika kau sudah selesai disini, sebaiknya pergilah Lu. Aku lelah."_

" _Kau tidak mengantarku?" Luhan berusaha menahan air matanya. Jadi, perayaan hari jadi mereka berakhir seperti ini?_

" _Tentu saja tidak. Aku sangat lelah sekarang." Lelaki bernama Kris itu meninggalkan Luhan menuju ke kamarnya. Satu air mata lolos dari mata indah milik Luhan._

" _Ah, mungkin kau memang sangat lelah. Aku pulang dulu ya. Aku mencintaimu" Luhanpun mengambil tasnya di meja dan menatap nanar kue yang tadi sudah disiapkannya._

 _._

" _EONNIE?! Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menangkup pipi Luhan._

" _Anio. Aku hanya" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya._

" _Ah, ini pasti ulah Kris sialan itu kan! " Nada Baekhyun meninggi. "Kau bersamanya terus dan kau menangis terus. Apa ini namanya cinta hah?"_

" _Sudahlah baek. Aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat." Luhan menuju kamarnya.._

" _Sebaiknya kalian putus saja daripada kau menderita terus. Aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini eonnie." Baekhyun mengikuti Luhan menuju kamarnya._

" _Aku mencintainya, Kim Baekhyun." Luhan membuka lemarinya dan mencari piyama kesukaannya._

" _Haha, cinta? CIh, kurasa itu hanya cinta sepihakmu eonnie." Baekhyun menyilangkan dadanya "Tadi aku melihatnya, di Bioskop bersama seorang wanita."_

 _Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya mencari baju. "Mungkin itu hanya temannya. Dia bilang dia sibuk tadi." Luhan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya._

" _Aku belum selesai." Lanjut Baekhyun. "Ia mencium gadis itu ganas sekali. Cih, pria brengsek." Umpatan keluar dari mulut imut Baekhyun._

 _Luhan membalikkan badannya. "Aku yakin Baek, Kris tak seperti itu."_

" _Eonnie, Luhan eonnie. Apa aku harus menamparmu dulu agar kau sadar?" Baekhyun bangkit dari kasurnya dan memberi Luhan sebuah foto dari ponselnya. "Apa kau percaya?"_

 _Luhan mematung. Pria ini benar, Kris. Kris kekasihnya, sedang mencium wanita lain. Hati Luhan sekarang seperti ditusuk-tusuk dengan pisau. Kembali air mata memenuhi wajahnya. Dia memeras dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak._

" _Kris tidak seperti ini.. Kris mencintaiku, Baek." Luhan memandang Baekhyun dengan airmata yang mengalir deras. Segera baekhyun memeluk Luhan._

" _Eonnie. Kurasa sudahilah hubunganmu dengannya. Aku tak bisa melihat kakakku disakiti seperti ini oleh orang brengsek macam dia."_

 _Luhan masih terisak dalam tangisannya. Ia memikirkan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat ia mendapati bercak kemerahan dileher Kris. Jadi itu adalah hasil perbuatan wanita yang bersama Kris?_

 _Pelukan itu berlangsung lama. Baekhyun berhasil menenangkan Luhan. Setelah dirasa membaik, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannyadan mengusap air matanya._

" _Aku akan memikirkannya." Kata Luhan yang masih sedikit terisak._

" _Apa?"_

" _Mengakhiri hubungan dengan Kris."_

" _Demi Tuhan eonnie!" Nada Baekhyun meninggi lagi, "Tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan lagi. Putuskanlah dia!"_

" _I-iya Baek. Aku berjanji. Tapi tak sekarang,tidak untuk malam ini."_

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan sedang memegangi ponselnya. Ya, hari ini ia akan memutuskan hubungan dengan Kris. Sebelumnya, ia sudah mengintai apa yang Kris lakukan. Dan ternyata benar yang dibilang Baekhyun. Kris mempunyai wanita lain dan sukses membuat Luhan mengurung diri di kamar selama 2 hari._

 _Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia menekan beberapa nomor dan menaruh ponselnya di telinganya._

" _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sekarang."_

"…"

" _Baiklah kututup."_

 _Setelah menunggu sekitar 1 jam. Kris pun datang ke tempat yang dijanjikan. Tak lupa ia memamerkan senyum manisnya. Dan sukses membuat Luhan sedikit goyah. 'kenapa baru sekarang kau tersenyum seperti itu padaku?' batin Luhan._

" _Hey, Lu." Sapanya._

" _Hey." Sapa tanpa mengeluarkan sedikitpun senyumnya._

" _Ada apa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Kris._

 _Luhan pun menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil pada Kris. Krispun membukanya. Dan mendapati sebuah kalung pemberiannya yang waktu itu diberikan pada Luhan._

" _Y-ya? Kenapa kau menyerahkannya kepadaku eoh? Ada apa Luhannie?" Tanya Kris yang sedikit terkejut._

 _Luhan masih bungkam. Ia kemudian menyodorkan lagi sebuah amplop coklat pada Kris. Krispun membukanya lagi dengan ragu. Alangkah terkejutnya Kris saat ia melihat isi amplop itu. foto Kris yang sedang bersama gadis lain, bermesraan. Oh, oke, Luhanpun tak sanggup melihatnya dan matanya sudah terbendung air mata. Ia masih berusaha menahan agar tak keluar saat itu juga._

" _Lu-Luhan-ah. Darimana kau-"_

" _Kurasa foto itu sudah memberikanmu penjelasan dengan jelas maksudku kemari." Luhan menghela nafas. Tahan Luhan, tahan._

" _Tunggu dulu, dengarkan aku. Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira." Bela Kris._

" _Kau tidak mengerti bahasa isyarat rupanya." Luhan tersenyum miris. "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya dengan bahasa manusia." "Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."_

" _Luhan. Dengarkan aku dulu-"_

" _Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa darimu brengsek. Maaf, aku pergi." Luhan pun bangkit dan berlari keluar kafe itu sambil menangis. Krispun dengan tidak tahu dirinya mengejar Luhan. Luhan yang merasa dikejar akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari sekencang-kencangnya._

" _Isssh, kenapa si brengsek hiks itu hiks terus mengikutiku hiks" Luhan berlari sambil menangis._

" _Luhan! Tunggu dulu! Behenti!" Teriak Kris dari belakang dan tidak diindahkan oleh Luhan._

 _Baekhyun sedang berjalan santai dengan kekasihnya Chanyeol. Hari ini merupakan jadwal kencan mereka. Mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar sambil sesekali memakan eskrim. Haha,maklum Baekhyun masih SMA dan disaat seperti ini, ia berlebihan sekali dalam hal pacaran._

" _B-baek?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih asik dengan es krimnya._

" _Eo chagi. Wae?" Baekhyun melirik pada Chanyeol sambil masih menggigit eskirmnya imut._

" _Itu." Chanyeol menunjuk kea rah depan. "Bukankah itu Luhan noona?"_

 _Baekhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Chanyeol. Matanya membulat saat melihat Luhan. Luhan berlari sambil menangis. Mulutnya dengan segera terbuka lebar, mendapati seseorang dibelakang Luhan yang mengejarnya._

" _Aissssh si brengsek itu!" Baekhyun mengumpat lagi "Yeollie oppa, ayo kita hampiri eonniku!" Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol terburu buru._

 _Luhan melihat Baekhyun diujung jalan. Ah itu kan Baekhyun._

" _Baek.." Lirih Luhan. Luhan sudah kehabisan tenaga karena berlari terus menerus._

" _Lu… akhirnya kau berhenti juga." Astaga, Kris masih mengikutinya. "Lu, tolong dengarkan aku dulu.."_

" _APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR PERKATAANKU TADI HAH? KAN AKU SUDAH BILANG KITA PUTUS. KAU TULI?!" bentak Luhan._

" _Lu, aku menyayangimu Lu. Tolong beri aku kesempatan."_

" _AISSSH PRIA BRENGSEK INI!" Luhan mengumpat. Ia sudah kesal sedari tadi. "AKU TAK AKAN MENJALANI HUBUNGAN LAGI DENGANMU!"_

" _Lu, tolonglah." Kris dengan nada memohon._

" _Hey man. Dia bilang sudah tidak mau mengapa kau masih memaksa" Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan dan Kris. Diikuti baekhyun dibelakangnya. Chanyeol tadi mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia akan mengurusnya. Baekhyun pun yang sudah terbakar panas akhirnya terpaksa setuju dan berdiam diri._

" _Kau siapa?" Tanya Kris._

" _Tentu orang yang sangat berharga bagi Luhan." JAwab Chanyeol enteng._

" _Hah? Oh begitu rupanya." Kris tertawa terkekeh. "Jadi, kau memutuskanku karena pria ini?" "Dan kau melemparkan kesalahan padaku Lu?"_

 _Luhan yang tadi dipeluk Baekhyun pun menjawab. "Apa kau gila? Kau tidak punya pikiran hah?"_

" _Haha," Kris tertawa lagi. "Aku baru tahu ternyata kau semurah itu."_

 _BUGH_

 _Tinjuan dari Chanyeol berhasil membuat Kris tersungkur. "Itu untuk pria brengsek sepertimu, bung" Chanyeol pun membalikkan badannya kearah Baekhyun dan Luhan "Kajja, kita pulang."_

 _Krispun bangun dengan sempoyongan dan menghampiri Chanyeol. "Hei!"_

 _Chanyeol menoleh dan_

 _BUGH_

 _Sebuah pukulan melayang di pipi chanyeol. Membuat sudut bibirnya terluka. "Kau yang brengsek!" Krispun bangun dan menarik Luhan "Kau! Ikut aku!"_

 _Kris menarik paksa Luhan dari pelukan Baekhyun. Smentara Chanyeol, oh jangan ditanya, ia sudah terkulai lemas karena tinjuan Kris sangat kuat._

 _Baekhyun pun naik pitam. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia melirik kea rah Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun yang paham maksudnya hanya menganggukan kepala._

" _Permisi, Tuan Wu!" Pekik Baekhyun. Kris pun menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Kau membawa eonniku! Tolong kembalikan dia kesini selagi aku memintanya dengan baik."_

" _Cih, ya! Kau hanya bocah. Tidak mengerti urusan orang dewasa. Menyingkirlah" Perintah Kris. Ia pun segera membawa Luhan lagi._

" _EOH?! Rupanya kau tak suka cara baik-baik. Geurae! Mari kita lakukan dengan cara kasar." Gumam Baekhyun. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Memasang sedikit kuda-kuda. Kemudian ia berlari menuju Kris. "Yak!"_

 _BUGH_

 _Sebuah pukulan berikut tendangan berhasil dilayangkan oleh Baekhyun. "Itu untuk kelakuan busukmu!"_

 _BUGH_

" _Ini untuk perselingkuhanmu"_

 _BUGH_

" _Ini untuk kelakuanmu yang menyakiti eonniku"_

 _Luhan menatap tak tega pada Kris. Memang ia mencintai pria itu. ia tak bisa melihat Kris disakiti._

" _Baekhyun-ah kumohon berhenti.." Bujuk Luhan_

" _Kau masih membela dia eonnie?"_

 _BUGH_

 _Satu pukulan dilayangkan lagi pada Kris. "Itu untuk eonniku yang terlalu bodoh karena mencintaimu brengsek!"_

 _Baekhyun pun meninggalkan Kris yang sudah terkulai di tanah dengan wajah yang sudah babak belur dan bercucura darah. Luhan pun segera menghampiri Kris._

" _K-Kris, kau taka pa?" Tanya Luhan sambil memegang seluruh muka Kris. Sontak membuat Baekhyun kaget bukan main. Kris sudah menyakiti hati eonnienya dan sekarang, malah ditolong? Ya Tuhan, tolong beri Luhan eonnie sedikit pencerahan._

 _Baekhyun pun berbalik kembali dan menarik Luhan. "Eonnie, bangun! Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Baekhyun menarik paksa Luhan._

" _Tidak Baek, aku ingin membantunya."_

" _Tidak! Jangan lagi! Ayo!" Baekhyun dengan tenanganya yang kuat menarik Luhan dari Kris. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Chanyeol tentunya. Beruntunglah Baekhyun karena Luhan memasukkan dirinya kedalam Club Wushu._

" _Tapi Baek."_

" _Jika kau menentangku. Aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai kakakku lagi."_

 _Lantas Luhanpun menyerah. Ia meninggalkan Kris yang masih tersungkur di tanah._

" _Mianhe Kris." Gumam Luhan pelan._

 **FLASHBACK END**

Seketika otak Luhan seperti sebuah film yang diputar kembali. Mengingatkan pada kejadian-kejadian masa lalunya bersama pria yang sekarang berada di hadapannya ini. Entah mengapa, lidah Luhan sekarang terasa kelu.

"Ternyata dunia ini sebegitu sempitnya hingga kita dipertemukan kembali." Kris melempari Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ya, seperti nya begitu." Jawab Luhan. Jujur saja, ia masih tak bisa berbuat banya sekarang ini. Seseorang, tolong Luhan!

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik sekarang." Kris melihat Luhan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Ah? Ah, terimakasih." Hei, sejak kapan Kris memuji Luhan?

"Oiya, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ba-baik. Tentu saja baik." _Tapi tidak untuk sekarang_

"Hmmm, oh apa kau tak ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku?" Goda Kris. "Dari tadi hanya aku yang menanyaimu terus."

"Ne?" Mata Luhan sedikit membesar. "Ah, ne. kau datang kesini bersama siapa?" Tanya Luhan basa-basi

"Aku kesini bersama temanku tadi. Tapi ia sedang berkeliling. Akupun begitu, hingga akhirnya bertemu denganmu disini."

"Oh begitu" Luhan menjawab dengan senyum canggung. Oh Tuhan, siapapun tolong selamatkan hati Luhan.

"Lalu, kau kesini bersama siapa?"

SKAKMAT

"Ah. Itu-.. itu.. aku.."

"Bersamaku tentunya" Seseorang tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Luhan. Luhan pun menoleh kepada sang pelaku.

"Eoh?" Kris memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukankah kau-"

"Ne. aku Oh Sehun. senang bertemu denganmu lagi,." Jawab Sehun dingin. _Lagi? Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?_ Batin Luhan

"Oh ya! Aku ingat." Kris seperti mengingat sesuatu. 'Wah, tak terasa kita sudah bertemu lagi ya. Padahal baru 2 hari yang lalu kita bertemu."

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh tanya. Akhirnya Sehun membuka suara. "Ini adalah ketua kontraktor untuk proyek Kita di Jeju, Lu."

DEG

Apa? Jadi Kris ketua kontraktor itu? Oh tolong ingatkan Luhan untuk mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri setelah ini. Luhan merasa lemas seketika. Kakinya seoerti tak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Dia tidak tahu menahu kalau ketua kontraktor untuk proyek Jeju adalah mantan kekasihnya.

Melihat gelagat aneh Luhan, Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. _Ada apa dengan gadis Amerika ini?_ Batin Sehun. tangan luhan bertautan seperti sedang gugup atau menahan sesuatu entah apa. Tanpa izin, Sehun menarik sebelah tangan Luhan dan menautkan di jarinya. Terasa begitu pas di genggaman Sehun. Sementara Luhan, ia terlonjak kaget tetapi berhasil dalam sepersekian detik ditutupi.

"Oh, Kris-ssi. Perkenalkan ini kekasihku, Kim Luhan." Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan.

Mata Kris sedikit membulat karena terkejut. Tetapi ia berhasil mengontrol emosinya kembali seperti semula. "Wah, tak kusangka Luhan sekarang sudah mempunyai kekasih baru."

"Ya, tentu saja. Ia sangat mencintaiku dan akupun mencintainya." Sambar Sehun. Sehun ini sudah seperti juru bicara Luhan saja. Sementara Luhan, ia hanya menampilkan senyumnya saja. Jujur, tak ada yang bisa diperbuatnya lagi sekarang.

"Sayang" Sehun meraih dagu Luhan.Sehun memanggil Luhan sayang? Kris mengernyit bingung. Luhan pun beradu pandang dengan Sehun.

"Hmm?" hanya gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Ayo kita pergi kesana. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada sahabat lamaku." Sehun tersenyum, dan sontak membuat Luhan merona. Luhan pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Maaf, Kris-ssi. Aku harus segera pamit. Aku ingin menyapa yang lain." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda lagi."

"Oh, tentu. Kita akan sering bertemu kan?" Kris membalas jabatan tangan Sehun.

 _Dalam mimpimu Tuan Wu._

.

Hari terakhir liburan di Jeju terasa menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan bagi Baekhyun dan kekasih jangkungnya. Mereka hari ini hanya akan mengitari pertokoan untuk membeli beberapa oleh-oleh untuk eonnienya.

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling toko tersebut dan berhenti di sebuah toko dengan aksen vintage. Di depannya terpajang ukiran-ukiran kayu bertuliskan tautan dari beberapa film, mungkin. Merasa tertarik, Baekhyun masuk kedalam toko tersebut.

"Permisi" Sahut Baekhyun. Ia berjalan mengitari setiap rak yang ada di toko tersebut. Ternyata toko itu merupakan toko handmade accessories local buatan masyarakat Jeju. Chanyeol? Jangan ditanya, pria itu sudah lelah memegang banyak kantong belanjaan yang Baekhyun beli. Jadilah ia menunggu kekasihnya diluar toko.

Mata baekhyun menelusuri setiap inci rak tersebut. Akhirnya, ia berhenti setelah menemukan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Wah, Luhan eonnie pasti sangat menyukainya!" Gumamnya sambil mengambil sebuah kalung. Dengan mata berseri-seri, Baekhyun berjalan kearah kasir untuk membayar.

"Terimakasih sudah datang" Ujar sang pelayan toko sambil memberikan bingkisan yang dibeli oleh Baekhyun.

"Ne" Baekhyun pun melangkah keluar dari toko tersebut dan menghampiri Chanyeol. "Kau menungu lama oppa? Mian" Baekhyun bergelayut maja dilengan Chanyeol.

"Ah, tidak. Sekarang kita mau kemana lagi, bee?" Tan Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Ani, kita kembali saja ke hotel. Sepertinya ini sudah cukup." Mereka pun berjalan menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Oh ya!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti sejenak. "Aku lup a membli sesuatu untuk Luhan noona!"

"Hmmm, chagi chagi." Baekhyun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kantung belanjaan yang baru saja ia beli. "Ini sudah kubeli. Jadi kau tak usah membeli lagi, ne?"

Chanyeol pun mengelus dada bersyukur. "Untung saja. Hampir lupa. Oiya, apa yang kau beli baek?"

"Aku membeli sesuatu yang ia pasti akan suka." Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan sederet giginya yang rapi. "Ayo jalan lagi." Baekhyun berjan mendahului Chanyeol sambil terkadan melompat-lompat senang seperti anak kecil.

Dibelakangnya, senyum misterius pun muncul di bibir Chanyeol. _Andai kau tahu Baek, aku sengaja menuntunmu ke toko itu. karena toko itu menjual semua yang berhubungan dengan pasangan. Dan aku juga sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu untukmu._

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Luhan hanya diam dan menatap keluar jendela. Pikirannya tidak berada pada tempatnya sekarang. Ia masih terlalu terkejut kena kehadiran Kris. Dan itu tentu saja membuat moodnya hilang tak bersisa. Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya hanya menatap dengan penuh pertanyaan. Mengapa luhan bisa seperti itu, padahal sebelumnya ia baik-baik saja. Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan pun mendesah frustasi.

"Aku tahu banyak yang ingin Sajangnim tanyakan perihal tadi. Tetapi saya tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik untuk menjawab pertanyaan Anda." Luhan menatap atasannya yag sedari tadi menatap kearahnya. Sehun pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau percaya diri sekali. Aku tidak ingin bertanya apa-apa."

Luhan pun hanya diam dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. Pemandangan Seoul malam hari terasa begitu indah sekali, tapi tak berarti apa-ap karena mood Luhan yang sudah hancur. Lama dalam keheningan, Sehun pun membuka suara.

"Apa kau suka eskrim?"

"…"

"Luhan."

"…" Tak ada jawaban

"Kim Luhan!"

Luhan terlonjak kaget karena Sehun berteriak di kupingnya. "Sajangnim!"

"Kau ini melamunkan apa? Sedari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak menjawab" Gerut Sehun kesal.

"A-animida Sajangnim. Maaf." Luhan berusah untuk fokus pada Sehun. "Tadi anda ingin berbicara apa?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sehun acuh

"Sajangnim." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sangat lucu menurut Sehun.

"Sudahlah lupakan." Oh Tuhan, mengapa wanita ini begitu menggemaskan dengan tatapan seperti itu?

"Sajangnim…." Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan ehun sembari merajuk imut.

"Aku tidak jadi berbicara denganmu." Sahut Sehunsembari menarik lengan bajunya yang ditarik Luhan.

"Sehun-ah…" Seketika sehun langsung menoleh dan mendapati Luhan dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut dan mata yang berkedip-kedip tanpa dosa. _Oh Tuhan! Terkutuklah kau Kim Luhan! Jangan mengeluarkan tatapan itu!_

"Kau ini! Kau pikir kau sedang merajuk dengan siapa?" Suara Sehun sedikit meninggi. Tapi itu membuat Luhan takut dan kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam.

Sehun hanya mendesah pasrah. "Aku bertanya apakah kau suka eskrim?"

"Apakah saya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang suka makan eskrim?"

.

Sehun sedari tadi menatap Luhan horror. Bayangkan saja, di depannya ini adalah bawahannya yang berusia 26 tahun dan sedang memakan eskrim layaknya anak 5 tahun. Lidahnya tak berhenti menjilat-jilat es krim sampai terkadang lumeran eskrim jatuh ke jari-jari mungilnya. Sehun hanya bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Auu, kau makan seperti bocah saja." Sehun menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan pada Luhan.

Luhan pun mengelap mulutnya dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Sehun. "Sajangnim tahu, eskrim itu dapat merubah moodmu dengan seketika. Sesendok saja dapat merangsang berbagaiarea dalam otak untuk membuat kita lebih ceria dan optimis dalam menghadapi masalah."

Sehun masih menyimak perkataan Luhan dengan serius hingga tiba-tiba ia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa ia memperhatikan Luhan. "Ah, terus apa perasaanmu sudah membaik?"

"Hmmm, sedikit. Berkat es krim Anda, terimakasih Sajangnim." Luhan tersenyum tulus.

"Sudah berapa kali aku berkata padamu untuk tidak memanggilku seperti…" Kata-kata Sehun terputus karena telunjuk Luhan sudah membungkam mulut Sehun.

"Ne, arra. Sehun-ssi" Luhan memberi jeda sebentar. "Jadi, apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan tentang malam ini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Heh." Sehun mendecih "Apa aku terlihat sangat penasaran akan hal itu?"

Luhan pun bangkit dan mulai berjalan. "Geurae, kalau begitu kita-"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun langsung menyanggah perkataan Luhan dengan cepat. _Shit, kau tidak seharus nya penasaran Oh Sehun_. Luhan pun tersenyum dan duduk kembali.

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja, untuk sekarang."

"Aku melihat kau sedikit tegang tadi." Ucap Sehun tanpa melihat Luhan.

"Ya, kau benar." Jawab Luhan sambil menatap lurus kedepan. "Kris. Dia, mantan kekasihku."

Seketika tubuh Sehun menegang. _Jadi ini alasan mengapa Luhan seperti ini_. "Mengapa kau putus dengannya?" _Shit Sehun! Kontrol mulutmu!_ Sehun menepuk mulutnya yang tidak mau mengontrol kata-katanya.

Luhan pun tersenyum. "sepertinya juga aku harus membagi ceritaku padamu." " Dia Kris, mantan pacarku sewaktu aku di Beijing. Kami berpisah karena dia pergi dengan wanita lain dan mengacuhkanku. Awalnya, aku tak percaya seperti orang bodoh yang terlalu mencintai pria itu, tetapi setelah adikku mengetahui keburukannya. Aku memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya."

"Itu bagus" Gumam Sehun pelan.

"Ia tidak ingin putus dariku. Dan akhirnya ia mendapat hadiah tinjuan dari Baekhyun. Tapi aku masih tetap menolongnya tanpa sadar. Aku baru sadar jika aku memang terlalu bodoh karena melakukan hal itu."

"Itu benar" Sehun mengangguk-angguk "Yak!"

Luhan memukul kepala belakang Sehun. "Setidaknya aku sudah menyadarinya tahu!" Bibir Luhan mencebik imut.

Sehun pun mengusap kepalanya pelan. Kemudian fokusnya teralihkan lagi ke Luhan. "Oke, kau berarti tidak tahu jika dia adalah ketua kontraktor proyek Jeju kita?"

Luhan mengangguk

"Dia adalah anak dari kontraktor terbesar di Korea. Ayahnya merupakan adik dari ayah Krystal."

Mata Luhan melebar dengan mulutnya yang membesar. "Lalu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Isssh, betapa bodohnya aku!" Luhan memukul kepalanya terus-menerus. Sehun yang melihatnya kemudian menghentikan aksi Luhan dengan meraih tangannya.

"Sudahlah, yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah melanjutkan hubungan pura-pura ini agar berhasil. Oke?"

"Apa untungnya buatku?"

"Kau bisa menghindar dari Kris dengan berada disampingku mungkin." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya.

BLUSH

Pipi luhan merona seketika. "Ouch, kau terlalu percaya diri." Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya "Kenapa disini panas sekali sih?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah Luhan. "Aigoo, kau malu ya Luhannie?" "Yak!Yak! Jangan memukulku!"

"Ini balasan untukmu, tuan Oh!"

Mereka pun berlari-lari seperti anak kecil yang saling berkejaran.

.

"Oppa!" Seorang wanita langsung berhambur kedalam pelukan seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya

"Hey, _beauty_ " Si pria itu mengusak rambut si perempuan dengan gemas.

"Kau ini! Baru datang ke Korea tapi langsung pergi tanpa menemuiku dulu!" Mulut perempuannya mencebik imut.

"Mian, Krystal. Oppa harus mengurus beberapa pekerjaan dengan Sehun." Jelas si pria pada seorang wanita bernama Krystal itu.

"Ah, tunanganku?" Sahut Krystal senang.

"Eo, dan ia membawa kekasihnya ke acara tersebut." Timpal Kris dengan lesu. Krystal pun seketika mengeluarkan senyuman jahatnya. "Mengapa oppa terlihat lesu sekali?"

"Kekasih Sehun adalah mantan kekasihku yang sangat aku cintai hingga sekarang."

 **TBC**

Hey maaf baru balik lagi! Akunya baru bisa upload sekarang. Maaf ya readersnim. Mungkin mulai sekarang aku bakalan update once a week. Oiya, makasih buat yang udah review, follow dan favorite story gajelas ini. Hehehe. Semoga kalian suka sama chap ini. Dan disini aku lagi fokusin ke Luhan dulu yaaa. Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan


	8. Chapter 8 : The Deer and Her Mate

**Love Like This  
**

 **Chapter 8 : The Deer and her Mate**

 _ **Night before the meeting**_

 _Seorang pria berbadan tinggi keluar dari gate International Incheon Airport dengan mengenakan kacamata hitam dan jaket hitam. Dengan koper disebelah kanannya ia berjalan untuk mencari supir yang memjemput di bandara saat itu._

Tanpa perintah, seorang pria berjas menghampiri pria tinggi itu kemudian berbungkuk.

"Selamat datang tuan Wu." dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh pria yang diketahui bernama wu Yifan itu.

Mobil itu kemudian melaju membelah jalanan Seoul yang padat karena saat ini memasuki jam pulang kerja. Macet pun tak dapat dihindari. Yifan pun hanya menopang dagu sambil melihat keluar jendela.

" Bagaimana kabar Krystal?" Tanya Yifan pada sang sekretaris yang duduk di samping supir.

"Nona Krystal baik, Tuan. Sesuai permintaan Anda, saya tidak memberitahu perihal kedatangan Anda." Sekretaris Kim melihat dari ujung spion mobil.

" Bagaimana tentang seseorang yang aku minta untuk kau caritahu?" Lanjut Yifan..

"Ah, itu." Sekretaris Kim menyodorkan map coklat berisi kertas dan potongan-potongan foto didalamnya. " Dia sudah tidak berada di tempat yang anda beritahu alamatnya. Tepatnya, dia sudah pindah. Dia tidak berada di Beijing."

Yifan hanya mendengus pelan mendengar pernyataan sang sekretaris. " Apa tidak ada  
kabar keberadaan dia sekarang?"

" Sejauh ini tidak ada. tetapi..." Si sekretaris mengecek ponselnya dan terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu kemudian diberikan kepada Yifan " Orang suruhan saya menemukan wanita ini dijalanan sekitar Gyeonggu."

Yifan pun melihat dengan teliti foto tersebut. Wanita cantik mengenakan rok mengembang selutut dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan rambut seperti madu tergerai lurus sedang tersenyum. Entah tersenyum karena apa.

" Apa benar itu wanita yang Anda maksud? " Tanya sekretaris Kim.

" Sepertinya begitu. Tolong kau cari tahu lebih lanjut." Ujar Yifan sambil menyodorkan ponsel Sekretaris Kim.

" Baiklan, Tuan." Sekretaris Kim kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel nya kemudian menekan tombol Send.  
" Ah ya, proyek apa yang sedang Ayahku kerjakan?" Tanya Yifan sekilas. Jujur saja, ia hanya bertanya itu untuk sekedar formalitas.

" Saat ini beliau akan bekerjasama dengan Oh Corp. untuk proyek di Pulau Jeju. dan, proyek kerjasama ini harus Anda yang melakukannya." tutur sang sekretaris.

" Ah seperti itu."

Tidak ada lagi perbincangan diantara mereka setelah itu.

.

.

Liburan singkat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berakhir. Mereka tiba di Seoul sore hari karena pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mengalami delay sekitar sejam lebih. Sesampainya di Bandara, Chanyeol langsung mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir dan langsung mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang. Ia tidak ingin diamuk oleh Luhan karena telat membawa Baekhyun pulang. Sesampainua di Apartemen Luhan, Chanyeol langsung pamit karena ia harus beristirahat dan besok pagi akan mulai bekerja. Sementara Baekhyun, ia langsung merapikan barang-barangnya dan membersihkan diri.

Luhan sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Baekhyun. Ia tidak masak yang terlalu susah, karena ia tidak ingin memakan waktu banyak. Sesekali terdengar nyanyian dari Luhan untuk menghibur dirinya. Ponsel Luhan kemudian berdering menampilkan nama Kyungsoo di layarnya.

" Eo Kyungie,wae? " Ponselnya Luhan apit antara telinga dan bahu agar ia masih bisa mengaduk miso soup buatannya di kompor.

 _Eonnie! apa aku mengganggu?_

" Tidak. Kenapa Kyung? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan heran

 _Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu._

" Eum. Bicaralah." Jawab Luhan

 _Aku... Aku akan segera bertunangan dengan Jongin. Acaranya Sabtu ini._

" Geurae aku akan datang." Sebentar. Luhan menghentikan acara memasaknya dan mematikan kompor. Matanya melebar seketika. " YAK! Kau akan bertunangan dengan si hitam? Kapan dia melamarmu? Kenapa kau tidam memberitahuku?" Luhan melimpahkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada Kyungsoo.

 _Eonnie, tenang-tenang. Aku baru dilamar olehnya semalam. Dan pagi ini ia bertemu dengan orangtuaku. Ia meminta agar pertunangannya dipercepat. dia sih bilangnya ingin mengikatku dengan segera hehe_

" Si hitam itu pfffttt. " Luhan duduk sebentar di kursi makannya. " Kau mendahuluiku dan Xiumin, Kyung." Luhan mendesah pasrah..

 _Hehe, mianhe eonnie. Aku juga tidak tahu karena tiba-tiba Jongin melamarku saat kami sedang makan malam kemarin. Masa iya aku tolak. Hihi eonnie makanya cepatlah cari jodoh._

" Okey, okey terserah katamu saja Kyung." Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah dan tidak terlihat oleh Kyungsoo tentunya.

 _Kau harus membawanya saat pesta pertunanganku eonnie. Arra?_

" Siapa yang akan kubawa sementara aku tidak mempunyai satupun Kyung." Seketika pikiran Luhan melayang ke kekasih pura-puranya,Sehun. Apa aku harus mengajaknya? Luhan pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

 _Jodoh dicari eonnie. Ah, ani. Kau sudah punya satu. Direktur Oh._

" Berhenti bercanda, Kyung."

 _Ya, memang nya kenapa? kan kalian sudah dekat. Mungkin ia akan membantumu untuk itu._

" Baiklah Luhan eonnie akan mengajak direktur Oh keacara tunangan Kyung eonnie." Tunggu, itu bukan suara Luhan, melainkan suara Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menempelkan telinganya di ponsel Luhan.

" Yak! Bicara apa kau Baek!" luhan menggetuk kepala Baekhyun pelan dan Baekhyun pun mengaduh pelan. " Kyung, sudah dulu ya. Si pengganggu ini meronta minta makan, makanya bicaranya asal." Jelas Luhan sambil menatap sengit Baekhyun.

 _Ne, eonnie. Sampai jumpa besok di kantor._

Telepon pun terputus. Baekhyun sudah berlari ke kursi diseberang Luhan. Luhan pun beranjak untuk mengambil makanan untuk mereka berdua.

" Bagaimana liburanmu?" Tanya Luhan sambil meletakkan sup di meja makan.

" Pokoknya seru eonnie. Di Jeju itu..." Baekhyun lanjut bercerita betapa seru liburannya di Jeju. Sesekali Luhan tertawa karena ocehan baekhyun yang kesal dengan Chanyeol karena sesuatu hal. Suasana makan malam saat itu sangat penuh oleh tawa Baekhyun. Hingga Luhan tersedak sendiri oleh makanannya

" ya, ya! eonnie kalau makan pelan-pelan." Baekhyun menyodorkan segelas air pada Luhan. dan Luhan pun langsung meminumnya.

" Ah, leganya." Luhan mengelus-elus tenggorokannya.

Baekhyun kemudian teringat sesuatu kemudian ia berlari menuju kamarnya. Tak lama, ia kembali ke meja makan.

" Eonnie, ini."Baekhyun menyodorkan sesuatu pada Luhan.

"Apa ini?" Luhan mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya. didalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak yang dibuka terdapat sebuah kalung crystal berbentuk koin bergambar rusa jantan dan betina.

" Aku membelinya sewaktu di Jeju. Aku pikir itu sepertimu jadi aku mengambilnya."

Luhan mengangkat kalung tersebut dari tempatnya. tapi kemudian kalung itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

" Baek..."

" Ne eonnie?" Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengerjapkan mengerjapkan matanya

" Kau bermaksud mengejekku atau bagaimana?"

"Maksud eonnie bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran

" Ini.." Luhan menyodorkan kembali kalungnya pada Baekhyun. Seketika Baekhyun tertawa keras. dan Luhan hanya memberengut kesal.

" Hahaha, Mianhe eonnie. aku tidak tahu kalau ini untuk couple. Aku sungguh tak tahu. beneran" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menyeka airmatanya karena tertawa terlalu keras.

" Makanya Baek, kalau ingin membeli lihat dulu. Lantas bagaimana aku akan memakainya kalau begini?" Bibir Luhan mengerucut kesal.

" Ya kau pakai saja dua-duanya eonnie." Jawab Baekhyun santai

" Akan terlihat menyedihkan jika aku pakai keduanya. "

" Yasudah kalau begitu." Baekhyun bangkit untuk meminum air putih. "Beri saja pada Sehun oppa. dan tara... Kalian menjadi pasangan kan."

" YAK! Kim Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun pun berlari menuju kamarnya disusul Luhan dibelakang sambil membawa sapu yang ia ambil disamping meja makan.

Malam di kediaman keluarga Oh sangat tegang. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun mengeluarkan aura hitam kesegala penjuru ruangan akibat ulah eommanya yang memanggil Krystal di acara makan malam mereka.

Awalnya berjalan biasa-biasa saja. Tapi setelah eommanya bertanya pendapat Sehun tentang Krystal, nafsu makan Sehun menguap entah kemana.

" Sehun-ah. Bagaimana menurutmu pilihan eomma." Tanya sang eomma sambil memerhatima anaknya yang mengunyah .

makanan dalam diam.

" Ya.. Biasa saja. " Sahut Sehun asal. Krystal yang berada di sebrang Sehun hanya memberenggut kesal.

" Apanya yang biasa saja? Coba lihat. Dia cantik, baik dan pintar. " Eommanya menilik penampilan Krystal. yang dipuji hanya tersenyum malu *banggadengandirisendiri

" Eommonim bisa saja. " Tutur Krystal malu. " Ah ya, eommonim. Ku dengar Sehun sudah mempunyai pacar."

DEG

Seketika Sehun berhenti makan dan beralih menatap Krystal. Krystal pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hal itu juga memicu tuan Oh untuk melihat Krystal.

" Ah, geurae? " Nyonya Oh Jiyeon langsung melirik Sehun. " Benarkah, adeul?"

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya. Ia terlihat menimang-nimang sesuatu.

" Kami hanya dekat eomma. dan belum sejauh itu." Oke, mungkin ini bahasa terbaik yang bisa Sehun lontarkan.

" Dia adalah bawahan sehun dikantor." Lanjut Krystal. Tolong ingatkan Sehun untuk tidak mengumpat di meja makan.

" Ah begitu. " Eommanya mengangguk paham. "Sehun-ah. Mengapa belum kau kenalkan pada eomma dan appa?" Tanya eommanya dengan nada manis.

" Akan kukenalkan pada eomma. Asal eomma tak membawa wanita ini kemari lagi." Sehun pun bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkab meja makan. Appanya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya tertawa kecil. Sang eomma hanya mendengus kesal. sementara Krystal, jangan ditanya. Ia sudah menampilkan ekspresi wajah datar.

" Sudah kubilang, anak kita tak perlu di jodohkan. dia sudah cukup tampan untuk memikat wanita. "Ujar sang ayah yang akhirnya tidak dihiraukan oleh sang istri.

Pagi-pagi sekali Luhan sudah bangun untuk bersiap berangkat ke kantor. Ia duduk di meja rias untuk berdandan seadanya. Karena hari ini hujan lebat, Ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan coat lebarnya. Tatapannya kemudian terhenti pada kalung yang diberikan Baekhyun semalam.

" Apa aku pakai saja ya?" Ujar Luhan menimang-nimang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memakai keduanya.

"Sudah kubilang. Ini aneh." Luhan pun melepas sebelahnya. kemudian ia menggantung sebelahnya di tasnya saja.

" Begini lebih baik. " Ia pun mengambil tasnya dan berangkat ke kantor.

Bunyi dentingan lift menyegarkan pendengaran Luhan. Ia pun masuk kedalam lift yang dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Tak sadar ia pun mulai terhimpit karena banyak orang yang masuk mulai berdesakkan. Ia terhempas kebelakang hingga sebuah badan menyanggahnya.

" Maafkan sa- " Luhan menyesal untuk menoleh karena orang yang dibelakangnya adalah Sehun.

" Annyeong." Ucap Sehun tanpa suara.  
Luhan pun memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap dirasa, orang-orang semakin banyak memasuki lift dan itu membuatnya semakin terpojok kebelakang.

Dari belakang, Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Luhan dan menukar posisi mereka. Sungguh jika dilihat, Sehun seperti kekasih yang posesif tidak ingin wanitanya disentuh siapapun. Mata Luhan mendelik meminta penjelasan, tetapi Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh sambil terus memandangi Luhan.

" _Nice necklace_ " puji Sehun saat melihat kalung Luhan. "Liontinnya menggambarkan orang yang memakainya."

" Aku tahu ini bagus." Timpal Luhan

"Pasti orang spesial yang memberimu itu." Sesaat sebelum Sehun memegang kalungnya, pintu lift sudah terbuka dan Luhan buru-buru keluar meninggalkan Sehun untuk menuju mejanya. Pintu lift kemudian tertutup kembali.

Sehun hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan wanita Amerika itu. _Ck, memikirkannya saja membuat kepalaku pening._ Sesaat kemudian, pintu lift terbuka menandakan lantai yang dituju Sehun sudah tiba. Baru selangkah ia hendak keluar, ia terasa seperti menginjak sesuatu. Ia menggeser kakinya dan _bingo!_

Ia mengambil sebuah kalung yang entah milik siapa. Kalung tersebut berliontin rusa jantan. Sehun terlihat menimang-nimang benda tersebut dan kemudian berjalan menuju ruangannya. Ia berjalan sambil berpikir, sepertinya ia pernah melihat rusa itu. Tapi dimana dan kapan tepatnya, ia lupa. Ia terlihat berpikir dan kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Badannya berbalik menghadap lift yang barusan tertutup. Senyumnya mengembang seketika.

"Ah," Sehun mengeluarkan kembali kalung tersebut dari saku celananya. "Kau, milikku sekarang."

.

Rapat proyek pembangunan wisata di Jeju telah berlangsung kurang lebih 1 jam. Disana, pihak Wu corp selaku kontraktor menjelaskan rencana mereka mengenai pembangunan tersebut. Di sisi lain, terdapat Sehun selaku direktur utama, Chanyeol yang selalu menemani Sehun, dan tentu saja Kim Luhan.

Dengan pasrah ia harus mengikuti rapat tersebut karena proyek ini ia yang memegang tanggung jawab penuh, oh ingatkan Luhan untuk tidak mengubur dirinya dalam air nanti. Ia berusaha untuk konsentrasi dengan penjelasan dari pihak Wu Corp, tetapi tampaknya gagal karena Kris yang duduk disebrangnya hanya terpaku menatapnya seolah tidak ada yang berarti lagi selain Luhan.

"Bagaimana, Tuan Wu?" Tanya Sehun sambil meletakkan pulpennya di meja. Yang ditanya masih tak bergeming. Akhirnya, sekretaris Kris sedikit menyikutnya untuk kembali kea lam sadar Kris.

"Ah, untuk itu tidak ada yang diragukan lagi. Jika lancar, proyek ini akan berjalan selama 3 bulan."

"Baiklah, mari kita selesaikan." Sehun bangkit dan menjabat tangan Kris tanda kesepakatan kerjasama.

"Tentu, tuan Oh." Kris menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Disebelah Sehun, yakni Chanyeol, ia hanya memutar bola matanya jengah melihat adegan Kris tersenyum. Kemudian ia melirik Luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk tak bersemangat sambil merapikan barangnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Luhan pun melirik Chanyeol.

 _Noona, lebih baik kau keluar sebelum terjadi pertempuran_ isyarat Chanyeol dengan matanya. Luhan pun mengangguk lemah dan bangkit meninggalkan ruangan itu.

" Luhan-ssi." _Ah shit, ini dia_. Baik Luhan maupun Chanyeol hanya memejamkan mata dan menggertakan gigi mereka masing-masing.

"Ne, Wu sajangnim?" Luhan berbalik untuk menjawab panggilan Kris. Ia berusaha untuk seramah mungkin.

"Apa kau ada waktu siang ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama." Tawar Kris pada Luhan.

"Ah, mianhe, tuan Wu." Sehunpun mendekati Luhan dan meraih tangannya. "Tapi kekasihku akan makan siang denganku hari ini. Ah, tidak tidak. Ia makan siang denganku setiap hari." Sehun tersenyum manis yang menurut Luhan justru mengerikan.

Kris pun hanya tersenyum lemah. "Ah, iya. Aku lupa bahwa kau sudah punya kekasih. Baiklah," Kris memberi isyarat pada sekretarisnya. "Aku permisi."

Sepeninggalan Kris dari ruangan itu, terdengar helaan nafas dari ketiganya. Chanyeol yang melihat Luhan sedikit tenang akhirnya bernafas lega. Luhan pun merasa lega karena Sehun membantunya.

"Terimakasih sajangnim, saya permisi." Luhan hendak pergi tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu keruanganku dan istirahat makan siang. Kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa?" Unjuk luhan pada sebuah jam dinding.

"Kau tidak mendengar perkataanku tadi tentang makan siang?" Tanya Sehun

"Kau bercanda?"

"Apa aku tidak terlihat serius, nona Kim?" Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan. Luhan menatap mata Sehun dengan intens. Sepertinya Sehun sangat serius dengan ajakan makan siangnya.

"Setiap hari?" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Jika kau ingin makan bersamaku 3 kali dalam sehari-"

"Oke, cepat aku tunggu dbawah." Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan senyum penuh kemenangan dan Chanyeol yang bersmirk ria dibelakangnya.

"Auwww, sepertinya sahabatku sedang melancarkan aksinya." Chanyeol merangkul bahu Sehun menatap kepergian Luhan

"Singkirkan tanganmu, dobi." Sehun mengangkat tangan chanyeol.

"Oke, oke." Mereka berdua berjalan keluar ruang rapat. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol berhenti mendadak.

"Aku baru tau kau mengenakan kalung" Tunjuk Chanyeol pada kalung yang dikenakan Sehun.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh?" Tanya Sehun

"Tidak.. hanya saja-" Chanyeol mengamati liontinnya. Itu rusa, dan satu orang yang selalu menghubungkan rusa dengan segala sesuatu hanya ada 1 orang di muka bumi ini. Mulut Chanyeol terbuka lebar hingga ia tidak mampu menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang besar.

"Kau-kau… Luhan noona"

Sehun pun menutup rapat mulut Chanyeol. "Diam, ini akan menjadi kejutan untuknya" dan Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Disinilah Sehun, berada di kafetaria kantor bersama Luhan dan dua temannya-Xiumin dan Kyungsoo. Perempuan ini bukannya makan tapi terpana melihat Sehun yag sedang makan dihadapan mereka. Dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit mereka terlihat seperti orang bodoh dimata Luhan.

"Yak! Yak! Kau pikir Sajangnim tontonan gratis" Ucap Luhan membuyarkan lamunan keduanya. Keduanya pun berdehem pelan dan terlihat kikuk, kemudian mereka mulai menyuapkan nasi ke mulut masing-masing.

" Jangan sungkan denganku, ini diluar jam kerja. Biasa saja." Sehun menatap keduanya sambil tersenyum. Xiumin dan Kyungsoo pun mengangguk. Acara makan itupun berlanjut hingga mereka selesai dengan makanannya masing-masing.

"Maaf sajangnim." "Apakah saya boleh berbicara non formal pada anda selama 2 menit?" Tanya Xiumin ragu.

"Tentu saja, silahkan."

"Sehun-ssi, apa kau menyukai uri Luhannie?"

UHUUKKK

Luhan yang lagi minum langsung tersedak karena ucapan siumin. Dengan sigap, Sehun mengambil sapu tangannya dan memberikannya pada Luhan. "Kalau minum pelan-pelan." Malu-malu Luhan mengambilnya dan mengelapkannya pada mulutnya.

"Ouww, kalian _so sweet_ sekali." Puji Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar.

"Kyungsoo, geumanhe." Titah Luhan.

"Sehun-ssi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Tanya Xiumin lagi.

"Uminnie-"

"Gwaencanha, aku akan menjawabnya." Sehun memberi tatapan pada Luhan. " Tentu aku menyukainya, sebagai rekan kerja, sebagai teman yang-"

"Bukan itu maksudku." Sanggah Xiumin "Apa kau menyukai Luhan sebagai wanita?"

"Eumm untuk itu…" Belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan, ponsel Sehun berbunyi dan Sehun langsung membaca pesan tersebut. Ia menatap sebentar kearah Luhan dan Luhan hanya mengangguk " Maaf, gadis-gadis, aku harus permisi duluan. Makan siang ini sungguh berkesan. lain kali kita harus makan seperti ini lagi." Sehun melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Haahh, aku tidak mendapatkan jawabannya." Komplain Kyungsoo.

" Apa yang kau tanyakan? Hah? Apa dia menyukaiku? Itu mustahil Uminnie." Luhan berdecak sebal.

"Luhaen eonnie.." Kyungsoo meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan. " Eonnie menyukainya. Hatimu sudah tahu itu. Kau hanya harus percaya bahwa kau mencintainya eonnie."

"Nasihatmu sudah seperti orang berpengalaman Kyung." Xiumin menimpali.

" Eonnie, diamlah. Kasihan Luhan eonnie. "

" Entahlah, aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapnya sekarang. Apalagi semenjak dia datang lagi." Gumam Luhan pelan yang tak dapat di dengar oleh keduanya.

 **TBC**

Hey readers! Maaf baru comeback lagi. Maafin kalau chapter ini lebih sedikit karena suatu hal dan lain-lain. Awalnya aku mau bikin lebih panjang, pas udah selesai malah kok jadinya nyaru gitu. Akhirnya Cuma bisa upload segini. Buat next chapter aku bakalan upload lebih panjang dan tentunya dengan konflik yang lebih. Emmm apa yaa.. untuk sekarang, dikasih napas dulu ya Luhan sama Sehunnya, kesian mereka digangguin mulu sama Krystal. Hihihi

Makasih banyak buat uang favorite, follow sama review. Tanpa kalian, ff ini gaada artinya

Big hug and kisses,


	9. Chapter 9 : Sorry, the simple word

**Love Like This**

 **Chapter 9 : Sorry, the simple word.**

 _You can ask for forgiveness, but you can't have my heart back._ \- Luhan

Xiumin sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya ingin mencari sesuatu. Bibir mungilnya bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Disampingnya Kyungsoo sedang merapikan meja kerjanya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan karena kemarin ia tinggalkan dan tidak merapikannya kembali. Ponsel Kyungsoo berdering menampilkan nama **My Kkamjong** di layarnya.

"Kyung, angkatlah. Bunyi ponselmu mengganggu konsentrasiku." Oceh Xiumin tanpa melepas pandangannya dari ponselnya.

 _Chagi, neon edisseo?_ Sapa kai dari seberang

"Aku dikantor. Wae?"

 _Itu, eumm.. mianhe, hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu fitting. Eomma masuk rumah sakit pagi ini._

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut mewndengarnya "Eommonim? Sakit apa? Apa eommonim baik-baik saja chagi-ya?"

 _Eo, eomma pingsan tadi pagi. Mungkin karena kelelahan. Ia terlalu bersemangat dengan pertunangan kita._ terdengar kekehan Kai pelan dari seberang telepon.

"Geurae. Gwaencanha, aku akan mengajak Luhan eonnie dan Xiumin eonnie nanti."

 _Eum. Maafkan aku ne?_

"Arrasseo. Nanti aku menyusul kesana setelah selesai." "Annyeong uri Kkamjong" Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya.

Xiumin yang tadi mendengar namanya disebut meletakkan ponselnya dan beralih menatap Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang apa lagi, Kyung?" Xiumin berusaha menorehkan senyum pada Kyungsoo.

" Itu. Eonnie.. Mianhe, bolehkan aku meminta tolong pada mu?" Tatap Kyungsoo sedikit memelas.

" Jika bagus, akan kupertimbangkan." Jawab Xiumin asal.

"Eonnie mau kan menemaniku pergi mencari baju untuk pesta pertunanganku?"

"TENTU SAJA MAU!" Sambar Luhan tiba-tiba. Mengejutkan Kyungsoo dan Xiumin. Xiumin hanya mendelik sebal pada Luhan.

"Jinjja? " Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan berbinar-binar.

"Tentu, apa yang tidak untuk magnae-ku ini." Ucap Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo eonnie. Eonnie jjang" Kyungsoo mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Luhan, kemudian beralih menatap Xiumin. "Xiumin eonni, bagaimana?"

" Itu terdengar." Xiumin terlihat berpikir sambil melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. " sangat bagus. Geurae! I'm in!"

.

Chanyeol sedang tersenyum sinting menatap layar ponselnya. Ia tersenyum melihat foto kiriman Baekhyun yang menampilkan Baekhyun dan Toben, kesukaan Chanyeol. Menurutnya, Baekhyun terlihat manis saat itu. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun berpose layaknya anak kecil yang sedang tersenyum manis dengan es krim belepotan disekitar mulutnya dan memeluk puppy manis seperti Toben yang menampilkan sederetan gigi anjingnya seolah sedang tersenyum.

 _Aigoo, mengapa kau begitu cantik, indah dan manis disaat yang bersamaan, Baek?_

Ketukan di meja Chanyeol seketika membuyarkan lamunannya. Wajah Krystal muncul dihadapannya dengan tatapan aneh yang tertuju pada dirinya. Chanyeol pun berdehem pelan.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat.

"Apa Sehun ada didalam?" Perempuan ini tidak bisa diajak sopan santun rupanya.

"Oh sajangnim ada didalam, tetapi dia tidak ingin di-" Belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Krystal sudah lebih dulu berjalan menuju keruangan Sehun. Chanyeol pun menyusul dengan tergesa.

"Maaf nona, Anda tidak bisa menemui Oh sajangnim sekarang." Cegah Chanyeol dengan menahan lengan Krystal. Krystal pun langsung melepas tangan tersebut.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku kan kekasihnya- ah ani. Aku tunangannya. Mengapa aku dilarang masuk?" Krystal mengoceh tidak jelas. Chanyeol hanya mendengus pelan.

"Tuan Oh tidak pernah memberitahu saya punya tunangan seperti Anda." Oke, sisi jahil Chanyeol keluar.

Krystal menampilkan senyum liciknya, kemudian ia menoleh kearah lift. "Oh, Baekhyun-ssi. Mencari pacarmu eoh?"

Chanyeol pun menoleh dan hanya mendapati seorang karyawan berjalan kearah lain. Ketika ia mengembalikan pandangannya, Krystal sudah menyelinap masuk keruangan Sehun.

"Chanyeol-ah, tolong ambilkan-" Perkataan Sehun terputus melihat Krystal sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum menggoda.

"Oppa, ayo makan siang!" Ajak Krystal.

Chanyeol pun masuk tanpa permisi ke ruangan Sehun dengan nafas yang terburu-buru.

"Ma-maaf Sajangnim. Saya sudah mencegah nona ini masuk tetapi dia memaksa." Tampak muka Krystal sebal dengan celotehan Chanyeol.

Melirik ekspresi Krystal, sehun kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh keluar sekretaris Park."

Chanyeol pun membungkuk undur diri. Setelah pintu tertutup, Sehun menatap Krystal tajam.

"Aku ada janji makan siang. Kau keluarlah." Sehun mulai kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertasnya tanpa mengabaikan ekspresi Krystal.

"Nugu?"

"Apa itu urusanmu?" Tanya sehun balik.

"Batalkan saja oppa. Eum? Kapan kau ada waktu untukku?" Krystal merajuk.

"Sekarang." Sehun masih mengacuhkan Krystal. Seketika mata Krystal berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah? Sekarang?" Tanya Krystal memastikan.

"Ya." Sehun menatap Krystal lekat-lekat. "3 menit dari sekarang."

Krystal yang sebelumnya tersenyum lebar, kini sudah menekuk bibirnya sebal. Ia pikir Sehun memiliki waktu bersamanya. Tapi ternyata tidak, ia diacuhkan lagi.

"Hah?" Krystal terkejut "3 menit oppa bilang?" "wah, daebak." Krystal menatap tak percaya pada Sehun.

" Katakan yang ingin kau ucapkan. Karena aku tak punya banyak waktu." Sehun melirik jam tangannya karena ia tidak bisa berlama-lama.

"Lupakan!" Krystal meraih tas nya dikursi dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut setelah mengatakan "Aku akan datang lain waktu oppa."

.

.

Disinilah Xiumin, Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Tiga wanita cilik itu seperti trio yang sedang menelusuri sebuah mall besar di Gangnam untuk mencarikan Kyungsoo sebuah gaun pertunangannya dengan Kai. Mereka terlihat hilir-mudik masuk-keluar toko dengan kantong belanja di tangan masing-masing. Nampaknya, mereka menikmati waktu _quality time_ mereka.

"Eonnie! Lihat, apa ini bagus?" Kyungsoo keluar dari _fitting room_ dengan memakai sebuah gaun panjang berwarna hijau satin, mengekpos bagian belakang punggungnya dan dengan bagian bawah dilapisi _tile_ bermotif dan memberikan aksen berkilauan disana.

"Oh my my Kyungie." Xiumin menutup mulutnya takjub dengan penampilan Kyungsoo. " Kau, luar biasa cantik." Puji nya

" Kau cantik sekali dengan gaun itu Kyung." Tambah Luhan dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Kyungsoo pun hanya membalas dengan senyuman cerahnya dan berbalik kearah kaca. Melihat penampilan dirinya dengan gaun yang ia pakai sekarang. Tiba-tiba Luhan dan Xiumin memeluknya dari belakang.

" Kau akan menjadi calon nona Kim tercantik yang pernah ada." Ucap Xiumin

" Betul tuh. Si hitam itu pasti akan menganga melihatmu Kyung." Timpal Luhan.

"Gomawo,eonnie-eonnieku sayang" Kyungsoo merasa terharu karena ia mempunyai eonnie seperti Luhan dan Xiumin. " Tapi aku tidak yakin Kai akan menyukainya." Raut wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit sedih.

" Wae irae kyung?" Xiumin menangkup pundak Luhan.

" Aku takut ia tidak suka karena bagian punggungnya terbuka. Jongin bilang, aku tidak boleh memamerkan bentuk tubuhku di depan orang, apalagi pria"

Xiumin menatap datar Kyungsoo, dan Luhan sudah memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kyung, dengar." Pandangan Kyungsoo beralih pada Luhan. " Kalau si hitam berani begitu, akan kusumpal mulutnya dengan kaus kaki Baekhyun yang sudah sebulan tidak dicuci."

Kyungsoo pun terkekeh kecil dan akhirnya menyetujui untuk membeli gaun tersebut. Xiumin dan Luhan sedang melihat gaun lain yang terpajang di toko tersebut.

" Luhaen, sepertinya kita harus membeli satu untuk pesta Kyungsoo." Saran Xiumin. dan Luhan pun mengangguk setuju

" Eum. Kita harus mengenakan sesuatu yang baru diacara pertunangan dongsaeng kita."

Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk memilih-milih. Kaki mereka tak berhenti untuk berpendar kesegala penjuru toko untuk mengambil beberapa gaun. Dan menyisakan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa pengunjung sambil menatap mereka berdua heran. "Kalau begini Luhan dan Xiumin eonnie sudah kembali ke alamnya." Kemudian Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

Luhan keluar dari kamar pas dengan sebuah white stripe dress dengan _cut out_ dibagian belakangnya. Xiumin yang melihat penampilan Luhan tidak dapat berkedip. Begitupula Kyungsoo,yang matanya sudah lebar menjadi tambah lebar melihat Luhan. Sementara Luhan, ia merasa rishi dengan dirinya karena bagian belakangnya terekspos

"Lu," Xiumin berdiri dari tempatnya dan menghampiri luhan. "Kau lebih cantik dari pasangan yang akan bertunangan."

PLAK

Sebuah sepatu slop mendarat sempurna dikepala Xiumin.

"Akhh! Sakit Kyung!" Xiumin merintih. Luhan hanya tertawa melihatnya

"Oops, mianhe eonnie." Kyungsoo memamerkan V sign nya. " Eonnie, kau tampak cantik dengan itu."

"Terimakasih Kyung. Xiumin yang memilihkannya untukku." Luhan melirik Xiumin dan Xiumin tersenyum dengan bangga.

"Aku memang jjang." Pujinya pada diri sendiri.

"Lebih baik kau ambil saja itu eonnie. Kau Nampak cantik dan mempesona." Kyungsoo tersenyum berseri-seri. "Pasti nanti para pria di pestaku akan menatapmu terkagum-kagum."

"Ya! Luhan kan sudah punya Sehun! Buat apalagi ia dilirik oleh pria lain!" Xiumin mendelik pada Kyungsoo

BUGH

Kali ini sebuah tas hinggap sempurna di kepala Xiumin

"LUHANN! Sakit tau" Xiumin meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Makanya umminie, kalau bicara dilihat-lihat dulu, oke?" Luhan meninggalkan Xiumin menuju kasir.

"Aku berbicara pakai mulut tau! Bukan pakai mata! Aish!." Gerutu Xiumin sebal.

.

.

Baekhyun baru pulang dari kampus. Ia merebahkan diri di sofa sambil memutar musik di ponselnya dengan keras. Ia kemudian berlari menuju mini kitchen miliknya dan mengambil segelas air putih untuk ditenggak habis-habisan. Ia merasa lelah hari ini karena Dosennya tidak memberi ampun untuk mengerjakan tugas bertubi-tubi.

"Augghh, segarnya." Ia pun kembali ke sofa diruang tamu sambil memandangi jendela. Tiba-tiba bunyi bel apartemennya berbunyi. Baekhyun pun bergegas menuju pintu dan melihat intercom siapa yang datang. Tetapi tidak ada orang. Untuk memastikan, ia membuka pintunya dan melihat sebuah kotak berwarna _scarlet_ dengan pita berwarna senada terpampang di kakinya.

Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, memikirkan apakah ia harus mengambilnya atau tidak. Akhirnya, baekhyun bergidik bahu dan membawanya masuk.

 _For my beautiful Baek B_

"Eoh? Ini pasti untukku" Ujar Baekhyun percaya diri. Baekhyun pun membuka penutupnya dan mendapati sekitar 50 _red rose_ dengan secarik kertas disana.

 _This rose's represent my heart for you. We've already share countless years together in happiness, sadness and all of it. i'm so happy to be with you. And till now, no one can replace you in here. Happy 5 years anniversary, my future bride._

 _Love, yours_

 _Park Chanyeol_

Baekhyun pun menitikan air matanya terharu. Ia hampir lupa jika hari ini adalah hari jadinya bersama Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol mengingatnya dan memberinya kejutan seindah ini. Ponsel nya pun berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk

 _From : Yeollie_

 _Apa kau suka?_

"Tentu bodoh, aku suka." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa membalas pesannya. Kemudian ia men _dial_ Chanyeol.

 _Jangan katakan kau menangis, baek._

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis! Kau memberikanku kejutan seperti ini!" Teriak Baekhyun

 _Hehe, mianhe. Apa kau suka?_

"Tentu aku sangaatt suka" Jawab Baekhyun sembari sesegukan.

 _Kalau kau suka berhentilah menangis, oke? Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu jam 7. Prepare yourself, baekby._

"Geurae, aku menunggu, Park."

Sambungan mereka terputus. Baekhyun menyeka air matanya sesekali sambil sesegukan. Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat kelakuan kekasih nya itu. Jujur, ia merasa bahagia bisa mempunyai Chanyeol dalam hidupnya. Bakhyun pun bergegas pergi kekamarnya setelah mengirimkan pesan pada Luhan bahwa ia akan pergi dengan Chanyeol nanti malam.

.

"Hati-hati dijalan ne?" Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo dan Xiumin. ia berjalan berbalik menuju kantor untuk mengambil mobilnya. Sesampainya di kantor, ia memasukkan beberapa barang kedalam jok belakang dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke apartemen. Pesan masuk didapat dari Baekhyun.

 _Eonnie, malam ini aku diajak Chanyeol makan malam untuk perayaan hari jadi kami. Bolehkan aku meminjam beberapa pakaianmu. Piss^^_

"Baekhyun. Kau memang keturunan Kim yang luar biasa." Luhan pun kemudian sibuk bersenandung sambil fokus terhadap jalanan. Tak lama kemudian, ponsel nya berdering.

"Hallo?"

 _Sayang, kau dimana?_ Luhan mengernyit bingung. Rasanya ia tak punya kekasih. Mengapa ada orang yang memanggil dia dengan sayang sembarangan. Luhan pun melihat _dashboard_ mobilnya dan nama Sehun tertera disana.

"Ada apa sajangnim?" Luhan malas membalas ocehan Sehun.

Terdengar kekehan di sebrang _Tidak, aku hanya ingin meneleponmu. Kau dimana?_

"Aku sedang di perjalanan pulang. " Jawab Luhan seadanya. Karena ia masih fokus pada jalanan yang dilaluinya.

 _Apa kau baik-baik saja?_ Terdengar nada khawatir dari ucapan Sehun yang Luhan tak tahu.

"Tentu, aku sangat baik-baik saja. Aku baru saja menghabiskan waktu dengan Xiumin dan Kyungsoo."

 _Wah, kalian pasti melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan_

"Eum tentu saja. Kami mencarikan sebuah gaun untuk pesta pertunangan Kyungsoo." Cerita Luhan panjang lebar.

 _Kapan acaranya diadakan?_

"Akhir pekan ini." Tunggu, mengapa Luhan menjadi menceritakan kegiatannya kepada Sehun. Luhan berdehem pelan. "Ada apa kau meneleponku?"

 _Tidak ada. Setelah makan siang tadi aku tak melihatmu makanya aku menelepon_

"Hah? Kau pasti bercanda."

 _Tidak kok, yasudah kalau tidak percaya. Menyetirlah dengan hati-hati. Jika sudah sampai rumah jangan lupa hubungi aku._

"Oke" Mata Luhan melebar "Yak! Memang kau siapa sehingga aku harus menghubungimu!"

Hanya terdengar suara kekehan disana sebelum telepon ditutup.

Luhan sudah tiba di apartemennya. Butuh waktu sekitar 1 jam untuk sampai karena Seoul sangat macet di jam-jam sore. Sesudah ia memakirkan mobil, seseorang mencekal tangannya.

"Luhan" Panggil seseorang.

Luhan memejamkan mata. _Aku tahu suara ini_

"Aku butuh bicara denganmu." Lanjut seseorang tersebut. Luhan pun membalikan badannya.

"Ada apa, Wu Yifan –ssi?"

.

.

Mereka kini tengah berada di lantai teratas gedung apartemen Luhan. Baik Luhan maupun Kris, taka da satupun yang membuka percakapan. Kedua nya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Luhan sedari tadi menggenggam kuat-kuat tasnya yang tersampir di bahu kanannya.

"Apa kau baik?" Kris akhirnya berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sangat baik." Luhan mengedikkan bahunya

" Maafkan aku, atas kejadian waktu itu." Ujar Kris dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh sebelum kau meminta maaf." Jawab Luhan tanpa menoleh kearah Kris.

" Aku jenuh saat itu. Kau selalu sibuk dengan urusanmu dan mengabaikanku. Kau jarang menghubungiku dan itu membuatku frustasi. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk-"

"CUKUP!" Luhan berdiri dari tempatnya. "Apa kau tidak dengar bahwa kau sudah memaafkanmu? Kau seharusnya tidak perlu mengungkit lagi masalah itu!" Luhan menatap nyalang kearah Kris. Matanya tampak panas, tapi ia berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Lu" Kris meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan. "Aku harusn menjelaskannya padamu agar kau tidak salah paham-"

Luhan menghentakkan tangannya keras. "Tidak perlu kau jelaskan. Karena aku tak ingin mendengarnya."

Luhan hendak pergi meninggalkan Kris, tapi tangannya kembali diraih oleh Kris. Luhan berusaha kuat untuk melepaskan genggaman tersebut, tetapi tenaganya tak lebih kuat dari tenaga Kris.

" Aku tahu ini semua kesalahanku, Lu. Aku.. aku tidak bisa diabaikan olehmu."

Luhan menatap Kris nyalang. "Itu kesalahanmu."

"Maka dari itu aku beursaha memperbaikinya. " Kris menginterupsi dengan nada memohon.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki lagi. " Luhan melepas tangan Sehun perlahan. "Kita sudah berakhir."

"Sehun.." Pergerakan Luhan terhenti ketika Kris menyebutkan nama itu.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Tanya Kris menatap punggung Luhan. Luhan hanya mengepal tangannya erat-erat. "Kau tidak terlihat bahagia bersamanya"

Luhan berbalik dan menantang Kris. "YA! AKU MENCINTAINYA!" ia berteriak. "Sehun memberikanku dunia yang tidak pernah kau berikan sebelumnya! Ia balas mencintaiku melebihi aku mencintainya!" Luhan terlihat mengatur napasnya terengah-engah. Tak dirasa air matanya menetes. Runtuh sudah pertahanan Luhan.

"Kalau kau mencintainya kenapa kau menangis!" Seru Kris sambil mencengkram bahu Luhan. Luhan membuang mukanya, tak ingin bertatapan dengan Kris, sekaligus menutupi air matanya.

"Lihat! Kau tidak bisa jawab bukan? Dengar Lu, hanya aku yang bisa mencintaimu melebihi siapapun termasuk pria itu! Dan aku yakin kau juga masih mencintaiku"

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi kanan Kris. Sungguh, tenaga Luhan itu tergolong kuat sebagai seorang wanita. Imbasnya, pipi Kris berubah merah hasil jiplakan tangan Luhan.

"Kau." Luhan memberi jeda, melihat Kris yang sedikit meringis kesakitan "Berhentilah mencari sesuatu yang sudah tak bisa lagi kau dapatkan dariku." Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mantap meninggalkan Kris yang masih perih menahan sakit akibat ditampar dan akibat ucapan Luhan.

"Aku akan mengambilmu darinya, Lu." Gumam Kris.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun tepat pukul 7. Ia membetulkan sedikit penampilannya, sembari sesekali menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan.

" _You're handsome, man!_ " Chanyeol memuji dirinya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dengan menggunakan flower printed dress selutut dengan pump heels menjadikannya lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Lama menunggu?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Tidak kok, aku baru saja sampai." Bohong Chanyeol. "Luhan eonnie ada?"

"Ya, dia ada. Tapi dia bilang langsung pergi saja. Kau mendapat restunya."

"Geurae, _This way Mrs. Park._ " Chanyeol membungkuk hormat seolah pada putri kerajaan.

Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol pelan "Auggh, kalau begini kau terlihat menyedihkan, oppa." "Cepatlah, makan malamnya menunggu" Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri di belakang."

Mereka menikmati makan malam di sebuah restoran _skywalk_ yang menampilkan pemandangan Seoul malam hari. Alunan music klasik menjadi pengiring acara itu. Baekhyun sedari tadi takjub mendapati kelap kelip Seoul dan tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Baek.."

"Hmmm?" Baekhyun tidak melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"Makanannya sudah datang." Chanyeol menunjuk pada makanan yang sudah disajikan di meja sekitar 5 menit yang lalu.

"Ah, mianhe, aku tidak melihat. Hehe" Baekhyung tersenyum. Dan itu adalah hal yang membuat jantung Chanyeol tak karuan, bahkan sudah berkali-kaliia lihat, ia semakin jatuh kedalam senyuman itu.

Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang makan dengan lahapnya tanpa melihat kondisi sekitar. Terkadang sampai tersedak hinga Chanyeol langsung berinisiatif mengambilkan segelas air. Lama berselang, mereka berdua selesai makan. Kemudian salah satu dari pemain musik di restoran itu menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian mulai memainkan sebuah lagu dengan biolanya.

 _Believe me_

 _I will make you see_

 _All the things that your heart, needs to know,_

 _I'll be waiting for you, here inside my heart_

 _I'm the one who wants to love you more_

 _You will see I can give you,_

 _Everything you need_

 _Let me be the one to love you more._

Suara penyanyi itu terdengar begitu merdu ditelinga Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun tak sadar bahwa Chanyeol sudah berlutut dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol oppa. Apa yang kau lakukan, bangun! Semua orang melihat kita." Baekhyun berbisik pada Chanyeol dan hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum. Senyum termanis yang pernah dimunculkan menurut Baekhyun, senyum yang baru ia dapatkan dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya. " _Baekhyun Kim. They told me that to make you fall in love, I have to make you laugh. But everytime you laugh, I'm the one who fall in love with you more and more. So, in this special day, would you like to share your entire life and be my fiancé?_

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan cincin sebagai hiasannya. Baekhyun hanya bisa terpaku sambil menangis bahagia. Ia tidak bisa berucap karena terlalu lemas untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Baek. Bekkie sayang." Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun. "Jangan menangis, aku nanti dikira orang sedang menyakitimu." Chanyeol mengusap air mata diwajah Baekhyun.

"Isssh, . aku terharu bodoh." Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol. Yang dipukul hanya terkekeh.

"jadi apa jawabanmu? Aku menunggu" Tanya Chanyeol berharap.

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya. Seketika suasana restoran itu menjadi ricuh seketika. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Chanyeol. " Aku tidak akan mengatakan tidak Chanyeol…" Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum.

Chanyeol membulatkan bola matanya. "Be-benarkah Baek?"

"Yasudah, kalau kau ingin aku merubah jawabanku-"

Kata-kata Baekhyun terputus saat Chanyeol langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Ia melepaskan semua rasa leganya karena Baekhyun mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol. "Terimakasih Baek, aku mencintaimu."

"Nado, " Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol tak kalah erat. Kemudian terdengar tepuk tangan pengunjung termasuk pelayan kafe yang menyaksikan kejadian itu.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memakaikan Baekhyun kalung tersebut.

"Wah, sangat pas denganmu." Puji Chanyeol.

"Mana punyamu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyodorkan jari manis kanannya. Terdapat cincin yang sama dengan liontin yang Baekhyun kenakan.

"Kau curang! Mana bisa memakainya duluan." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Hehe, maafkan aku!" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun kembali. Kali ini ia memeluk dengan lembut sambil mengusap surai halus Baekhyun. "Terimakasih sudah menerimaku"

"Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau memilihku, oppa." Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. "Oiya, ada satu hal."

"Apa itu Baek?"

"Aku akan dua kali lebih cerewet dari sebelumnya, karena kau tunanganku. Apa kau keberatan?" Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap kekasihnya.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas. "Kau juga, jangan dekat dengan lelaki lain, oke?"

"Aku tidak berjanji akan itu, oppa" Kekeh Baekhyun.

"Ah, wae?" Chanyeol merajuk.

"Oke, oke tidak akan. Tapi kan kalau sama appa masa iya kau melarangku." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut.

"kalau itu pengecualian."

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun oppa?"

"Memang kau mau dengannya?"

"Tidak, hehe." Baekhyun kembali menelusukkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

.

.

Luhan termenung di kamarnya. Ia memikirkan pertengkarannya tadi sore dengan Kris. Jika dipikir sekali lagi, rasanya ia memang sudah tidak mencintai Kris lagi. Tetapi mengingat perkataan lantangnya _YA! AKU MENCINTAINYA!_ Itu yang membuat Luhan berpikir keras. Mengapa dirinya bisa berujar seperti itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mencuat keluar, tapi ia tak tahu apa. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Kemudian beranjak tidur. Tetapi, dering ponselnya mengurungkan niatnya. Nampak pesan dari Sehun. _Oh, ini dia yang sedari tadi dipikirkan_

 _From : Oh yang menyebalkan_

 _Jika kau turun kebawah dalam 5 menit, aku akan membebaskanmu besok dari rapat dengan Wu corp._

Damn! Ini dia! Seenaknya saja memerintah orang. Rasanya sudah tidak mungkin Luhan menyukainya. Ia pun bangkit dan mengambil cardigan kremnya untuk menutupi piyama yang ia kenakan.

"Ada sajangnim tidak tahu ini jam berapa?" Tanya Luhan ketus.

" Jam 9." Jawab Sehun sambil melihat arlojinya.

"Dan apa Anda tahu ini waktunya untuk apa?" Sehun menatap Luhan dari atas kebawah. Mengenakan piyama pink bergambar rusa dan sandal berkarakter sama seperti piyamanya.

"Kau tentu belum tidur jam segini bukan?" Tanya Sehun selidik.

"Jika tidak penting maka aku akan-"

"Temani aku makan. Aku lapar." Jawab Sehun final.

"Mwo?!" Luhan mendengus sebal. "Kau ingin aku menemanimu makan malam dengan penampilan seperti ini?"Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sejujurnya." Sehun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi katong belanjaan berisi beberapa makanan. "Ayo kita makan ditaman sana."

Sehun menikmati makan malamnya. Ia membeli japchae dan gimbap. Sedangkan Luhan ia hanya meminum susu pisang yang tentunya dibawa Sehun juga. Ia menatap Sehun yang mengunyah tanpa henti hingga makanan itu habis.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan?" Tanya Luhan heran

"Tadi siang" Jawabnya, kemudian Sehun mengambil air untuk diminum.

"Kau seperti orang kelaparan." Selidik Luhan.

"Aku tidak punya makan berkualitas. Kau kan tahu aku tadi tidak makan sampai habis."

"Ah, aku tidak memperhatikan." Luhan kembali menyeruput minumannya. Kemudian menjadi hening seketika. Sehun memerhatikan wajah Luhan. Matanya terlihat sedikit lebih bengkak, dan hidungnya agak merah.

Merasa penasaran, Sehun bertanya " Apa Kris menemuimu?"

Sontak Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Entahlah. Wajahmu menjelaskan semuanya." Sehun mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku menyedihkan ya?" Luhan tertawa miris. "Ia datang, meminta maaf padaku."

Sehun menegang di tempatnya. "Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku sudah memaafkannya, tentu. Dan ia ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya dimasa lalu."

"Lalu?" _Oh tidak Tuhan, aku tidak ingin dengar_

"Bagiku, memaafkan berarti aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu dan tak ada cara apapun untuk memperbaikinya." Oceh Luhan panjang lebar.

"Lu" Sehun menatap Luhan. Luhan pun balas menatap Sehun.

" Apa?"

" Kau hanya perlu bercerita untuk meluapkan semua perasaanmu. Jangan pernah kau menyimpan sendiri. Kau bisa bicara dengan siapapun, adikmu, teman-temanmu, bahkan. Aku."

"Kau tidak perlu bersimpati seperti itu Sehun." Ucap Luhan dengan senyum tetapi sangat kentara jelas ia menahan air matanya.

" Jika kau menahannya sendiri, itu tidak akan membuatmu lebih baik."

"Lalu aku harus apa? Menangis meraung-raung dan menjadikan diriku bahan lelucon baginya? Tidak lagi." Luhan sudah menjatuhkan air matanya. Dan entah kenapa, itu membuat hati sehun seperti tersayat. Ia pun meraih Luhan dan memeluknya erat.

"Setidaknya kau butuh seseorang untuk melampiaskannya." Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan, "Teriak jika kau ingin"

Tangisan Luhan pecah. Air matanya mengalir deras. Ia memukul-mukul dada Sehun.

"Kau hiks..bajingan gila.. hikss." Ucap Luhan sambil menangis.

Mereka berpelukan sangat lama. Hingga Luhan tak terdengar lagi tangisannya, Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya tersebut dan menatap wajah Luhan lekat-lekat.

"Jangan menangis lagi untuknya." Tanpa diduga, Sehun mencium air mata Luhan yang masih menggenang di kelopak matanya. Tanpa perintah, Luhan menutup matanya. "Arrachi?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Sudah merasa lega" Tanya Sehun lagi

Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil masih sesegukan. Jujur, walaupun menangis, Luhan masih menahan malu karena ia ciuman yang diberikan Sehun. Sehun sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ia mencium Luhan. Ia geram melihat Luhan menangis akibat ulah Kris. Ingatkan Sehun untuk memasukkan Kris kedalam _black list_ nya.

"Sudah, berhenti menangis." Sehun mengusap mata Luhan "Kau wanita kuat, Lu. " Ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum.

"Te-tentu sa-saja. Hiks." Luhan mengusap matanya

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi taman. Luhan berusaha menetralkan emosinya, dan perasaannya mungkin akibat ulah Sehun yang sembarangan menciumnya, lagi.

"Sehun-ssi." Sehun pun menghadap Luhan.

"Apa sudah baikan?" Luhan pun mengangguk.

" Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?" Tanya Luhan ragu-ragu.

" Tergantung dari permintaanmu." Jawab Sehun enteng.

"Eumm, begini. Kyungsoo, akan menikah akhir minggu ini. Apa kau bisa menemaniku pergi kesana?" Luhan menatap Sehun ragu takut akan jawaban Sehun.

"Oke. Ayo kita kesana." Sehun tersenyum menjawabnya. Dan itu membuat Luhan juga tersenyum.

"Terimakasih"

 _Apapun untukmu, Lu_.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang membelah jalanan Seoul yang sedang lengang. Sang pengemudi melajukan kendaraannya dengan cepat karena sudah terlambat akan sesuatu. Ia merogoh ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan seseorang. Lengah, ponselnya terjatuh kebawah jok pengemudi dan ia berusaha untuk mengambil ponsel tersebut dengan tangan yang meraba-raba jok mobil dan mata yang fokus pada jalanan. Ia mendapatkan ponsel tersebut dan sedikit menunduk untuk melihat keberadaan ponselnya.

Setelah ia mendapat ponselnya, pandangannya langsung disuguhkan dengan lampu yang menampilkan warna merah disana. Ia menginjak dengan segera rem mobilnya. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah berada di tengah perempatan dan sebuah mobil besar datang dari sebelah kanan jalan dengan laju yang cukup kencang.

Kejadiannya seperti _slow motion_. Pengemudi tersebut menoleh, dan saat itu juga truk besar itu menginjak remnya kencang. Namun gagal, karena truk tersebut tidak dapat mengimbangi muatannya dan sehingga truk besar tersebut oleng kesamping dan badan truk tersebut menabrak mobil si pengendara yang berhenti mendadak tadi.

" _Halo.. halo.. Apa kau disana? Halo? Jawab aku!"_ Teriak seseorang dari sebrang sana.

 **TBC.**

Hallo… maaf buat kalian nunggu ya. Semoga kalian suka sama chap ini. Sesuai janji, aku bkin chapter ini panjang (sedikit lebih panjang) dari biasanya. Hehe, semoga kalian suka dan buat yang udah review, follow dan like, makasih banyak ya.. kalau ada yang penasaran sama lirik lagu di chanbaek proposed moment, itu lagunya Celine Dion – To Love You More.

Happy reading ^^


	10. Chapter 10 : Missing You

_Pagi-pagi sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang membelah jalanan Seoul yang sedang lengang. Sang pengemudi melajukan kendaraannya dengan cepat karena sudah terlambat akan sesuatu. Ia merogoh ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan seseorang. Lengah, ponselnya terjatuh kebawah jok pengemudi dan ia berusaha untuk mengambil ponsel tersebut dengan tangan yang meraba-raba jok mobil dan mata yang fokus pada jalanan. Ia mendapatkan ponsel tersebut dan sedikit menunduk untuk melihat keberadaan ponselnya._

 _Setelah ia mendapat ponselnya, pandangannya langsung disuguhkan dengan lampu yang menampilkan warna merah disana. Ia menginjak dengan segera rem mobilnya. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah berada di tengah perempatan dan sebuah mobil besar datang dari sebelah kanan jalan dengan laju yang cukup kencang._

 _Kejadiannya seperti slow motion. Pengemudi tersebut menoleh, dan saat itu juga truk besar itu menginjak remnya kencang. Namun gagal, karena truk tersebut tidak dapat mengimbangi muatannya dan sehingga truk besar tersebut oleng kesamping dan badan truk tersebut menabrak mobil si pengendara yang berhenti mendadak tadi._

" _Halo.. halo.. Apa kau disana? Halo? Jawab aku!" Teriak seseorang dari sebrang sana._

 **Love Like This**

 **Chapter 9 : Missing You  
**

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

" Tekanan darah 180/100 . pasien mengalami _shock_ selama perjalanan kesini. Kami sudah memasangkan ambu pada pasien. Selama perjalanan ia mengalami serangan sebanyak 3 kali." Ujar seorang perawat pada dokter yang sedang memeriksa tubuh seseorang yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

"Pergelangan kakinya mengalami keretakan. Nampaknya juga dibagian kepala ada pendarahan, dok. Lihat bagian yang membengkak ini." Ujar salah seorang dokter kepada dokter lain.

"Siapkan ruang OK sekarang. Hubungi walinya!"

"Walinya tidak menjawab, dok. Tapi seseorang akan datang kesini."

.

Seorang pria dengan balutan jas berlari kencang menuju rumah sakit Seoul. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar dengan rapalan doa disetiap langkahnya.

 _Tuhan tolong selamatkan dia_

Matanya berpendar disetiap sudut rumah sakit, tapi ia tidak juga menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Ia kemudian menarik tangan salah seorang perawat yang sedang berlari menuju ruang operasi.

"Dimana korban kecelakaan yang barusan dibawa kesini?" Tanya nya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Perawat itu terlihat bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian ia beralih. "Lewat sini."

Kemudian pria itu hanya mengikuti sang perawat dari belakang dengan hati yang gusar. Keringat di dahinya tak ia hiraukan lagi. Ingin melihat orang itu sekarang. Apakah dia baik-baik saja atau tidak.

" Apa anda walinya?" Lamunan Pria itu buyar.

"Ya. Bagaimana keadaannya?" _Aku berharap dia baik-baik saja Tuhan_

" Pergelangan kakinya mengalami keretakan dan ada pendarahan internal disekitar paru-parunya karena tulang rusuknya sedikit retak dan menggores beberapa organ dalam." Jelas sang dokter. Sang pria itu merasa kakinya lemas. Ia merasa ingin jatuh mendengar pernyataan dari dokter.

"Tolong selamatkan dia, apapun yang terjadi." Ujar sang pria dengan penuh permohonan.

"Baiklah. Eum.."

"Kris, aku Kris Wu."

"Ya Kris-ssi. Kami akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk kesembuhan nona Kim Luhan."

 **Flashback**

 _Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 KST. Luhan merasa bodoh hari ini karena ia kesiangan dna buru-buru ia membersihkan diri dan berpenampilan seadanya. Ia lupa jika hari ini ada rapat dengan pemilik toko di Mall yang ada di Gangnam._

" _Tamatlah kau Luhan, isssh! Mengapa kau bodoh sekali" Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil menyetir. Kebetulan, jalanan hari ini sangat lengang. Tidak banyak kendaraan lalu lalang. Dan luhan bersyukur untuk hal itu, setidaknya ia bisa melajukan mobilnya sedikit lebih kencang._

 _Ponselnya berbunyi dan menampilkan nomor tanpa nama. Luhan menebak-nebak siapa yang menelefonnya, kemudian ia mengangkatnya._

" _Ha-"_

" _Luhan.." Sepertinya Luhan mengenali suara ini._

" _Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan dengan malas._

" _Bisakah kita bertemu hari ini?"_

" _Maaf, Kris, tapi aku tak bisa- ah tidak. Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu." Jawab Luhan lantang_

" _Setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya."_

" _Maaf, tidak-"_

 _Ponsel Luhan terjatuh kebagian bawah jok. Tangannya meraba-raba sembari matanya yang terus terlihat fokus pada jalan. Tak lama, ia menemukan ponselnya, ia pun melihat kebawah untuk sekedar melihat dengan pasti letak ponselnya._

" _Maaf, kau bica-?"_

 _Luhan tak melihat bahwa lampu merah sudah menyala, ia baru sadar ketika mobil yang ia bawa melewati lampu merah -buru ia menginjak rem. Baru saja bernafas lega, tanpa diduga, sebuah mobil datang dari arah kanan dengan kecepatan yang melaju dengan cepat. Sang pengendara tidak memperhatikan jalan karena ia sedang sibuk bersenandung dengan lagu yang dipasang di earphone nya._

 _Ketika si pengendara itu membuka matanya, ia dikejutkan dengan mobil yang berhenti tiba-tiba di perempatan jalan. Ia tak sempat menghentikan laju mobilnya. Kejadian itu berlangsung dengan cepat. Bagian depan mobil si pengendara itu menghantam bagian kanan mobil Luhan, sehingga membuat mobil itu berputar tak menentu, dan kemudian menabrak mobil lain yang datang dari arah kiri. Kecelakaan beruntun ini mengakibatkan lalu lintas menjadi ricuh karena beberapa orang menghampiri mobil Luhan untuk melihat keadaan si Pengemudi._

 _Seseorang terlihat menelepon ambulans dan seseorang menelepon polisi, sementara yang lain hanya berdiri dengan prihatin menatap mobil Luhan yang kondisinya tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik orang terlihat berbisik-bisik yang entah apa. Sementara didalam mobil, Luhan terlihat tak sadarkan diri, kepalanya mengucurkan darah segar. Dengan sebagian mukanya yang terlihat lebam-lebam. Ponsel yang ia pegang di tangannya terlempar ke dashboard mobil._

" _Halo.. halo.. Apa kau disana? Halo? Luhan jawab aku!" Kris masih berteriak di telepon tapi hasilnya Nihil, karena tak ada jawaban apapun dari Luhan._

 _Tak lama, beberapa mobil ambulance datang dan para tim penyelamat segera membuka pintu mobil Luhan dan mengangkat Luhan keluar. Seorang petugas mengambil ponsel Luhan yang tergeletak di dashboard, berniat untuk menghubungi kerabat Luhan. Tetapi ia melihat masih terdapat panggilan disana dan dengan segera ia merespon panggilan tersebut. Awalnya ia terkejut dengan teriakan orang disebrang telepon, kemudian._

" _Selamat siang, ini dari Rumah Sakit Seoul ingin memberitahukan bahwa seseorang yang mempunyai ponsel ini baru saja mengalami kecelakaan di Gwanghwamun."_

 _Tidak ada suara balasan dari panggilan tersebut. Seorang tim penyelamat itu melihat ponsel Luhan untuk memastikan bahwa panggilan itu tidak terputus, tapi kemudian ada suara balasan disana._

" _Aku akan segera kesana"_

 **Flashback end**

Operasi berlangsung sudah lewat dari 3 jam. Kris masih menunggu dengan menggenggam erat ponsel Luhan. Kepalanya tertunduk, ia merapalkan doa supaya Luhan baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Luhan berdering. Itu Baekhyun. Dan Kris baru ingat jika ia lupa memberitahu adik Luhan jika kakaknya mengalami kecelakaan.

 _Yebosseyeo eonnie? Apa kau melihat catatan yang kutinggalkan di-_

"Baekhyun, ini aku Kris."

Hening, tak ada jawaban dari sana. Kris pun menghela napasnya. "Luhan berada dirumah sakit. Ia mengalami kecelakaan beberapa jam yang lalu."

Terdengar suara benda jatuh disana. Kris yakin, Baekhyun terkejut mendengar berita ini. Tak lama, Baekhyun kembali berbicara.

" Aku akan menyusul kesana"

PIP

Sambungan dimatikan. Kris pun memasukkan ponsel Luhan kedalam saku celananya.

.

Tentu kalian pasti tahu keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Ia berlari keluar gedung apartemennya seperti orang gila. Tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel miliknya. Ia memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan menyuruh sang sopir untuk mengantarnya menuju Rumah Sakit Seoul. Kakinya sedari tadi menghentak-hentak tidak jelas. Ia merasa kenapa waktu berjalan sangat lama sekali.

"Pak, tolong cepat sedikit." Ucap Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh si supir.

Sesampainya di sana, ia langsung berlari lagi seperti orang gila dan mencari-cari ruang dimana Luhan dirawat. Ia bertanya kepada petugas dan setelah mendapat informasi, ia berlalu. Di depan kamar operasi, ia meenemukan Kris sedang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Baekhyun pun berjalan pelan menghampiri Kris.

"Ba-bagaimana eonnieku?" _Yatuhan jangan sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kakakku._

"Dia masih didalam sana. Sudah 4 jam berlalu."

Baekhyun terjatuh. Ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi dan kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. Kris yang melihatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tak terlalu kenal dekat dengan adik Luhan. Dan lagi, ia sedikit takut karena mengingat kejadian Baekhyun yang pernah menendangnya dimasa lalu.

"Jangan menangis, Baek. Kau harus berdoa supaya operasinya berjalan lancar." Ujar Kris sambil menepuk pelan bahu baekhyun.

"Kau-" Ucap Baekhyun disela tangisannya. "Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa eonnieku kecelakaan?"

"Aku…" Kris teringat kejadian beberapa jam lalu saat ia mendengar semua suara-suara tabrakan itu ditelinganya. "Aku sedang menelepon Luhan saat itu. Dan seseorang memberitahuku bahwa Luhan kecelakaan."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka. Baekhyun masih menatap lurus pada pintu operasi yang lampunya masih menyala disana. Hari makin beranjak sore. Tetapi tidak ada satupun dokter yang keluar atau lampu kamar operasi yang dimatikan. Ini semakin membuat Baekhyun gelisah sejadi-jadinya. Tak berhenti ia mondar mandir didepan pintu tersebut dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Eonnie, tolong sadarlah untukku." Gumam Baekhyun. Tak lama, ponsel Baekhyun berdering.

 _Baekkie, kau dimana? Mengapa apartemenmu sepi?_

"Chan, hiks" Baekhyun kembali menangis tersedak-sedak.

 _Hey, mengapa kau menangis? Apa terjadi sesuatu?_ suara Chanyeol mulai terlihat khawatir

"Luhan eonnie, " Baekhyun ingin menjelaskan tetapi masih sesegukan "Ia kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang dirumah sakit."

 _Apa?! Astaga, Baek. Baekhyun sayang, kau tenanglah. Jangan kemana-mana aku akan kesana secepat mungkin_

Baekhyun kembali mematikan ponselnya dan terduduk dilantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Ia masih setia menunggu Luhan yang tak kunjung keluar dari sana. Kris pun sama, ia masih menunggui Luhan hingga beberapa panggilan di teleponnya ia abaikan.

Lampu kamar operasi mati dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya segera bangkit. Begitu juga Kris. Sang dokter dan beberapa perawat keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk memberitahukan keadaan Luhan.

"Wali Kim Luhan?" Tanya si dokter kepada Baekhyun.

"Ya, saya." Baekhyun menghalau jalan Kris menuju dokter.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar, dan nona Kim sudah dibawa keruang ICU untuk pemulihan. Kalian bisa melihat nya nanti jika sudah sadar."

Baekhyun dan Kris bernafas lega seakan seperti beban di punggungnya terangkat.

"Satu lagi. Nona kim mengalami keretakan di pergelangan kaki sebelah kiri karena sempat terjepit. Jadi ia akan memakai gips untuk beberapa minggu kedepan"

"Terimakasih dok." Ucap Baekhyun sembari membungkuk hormat. Sang dokter hanya tersenyum dan berlalu pergi

.

Pertemuan dengan investor berlangsung dengan baik. Sehun berhasil menggaet salah satu brand Amerika untuk meluncurkan produk nya di Seoul. Ditemani dengan Kyungsoo, asisten Luhan. Seharusnya yang menemani Sehun adalah Luhan atau Chanyeol. Tapi Luhan hari ini tidak datang kerja tanpa memberi alasan. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia sedang ditugaskan di Mapo kemarin dan baru kembali siang tadi, sehingga ia tidak bisa menemani Sehun.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu.."

"Kyungsoo, sajangnim." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, terimakasih Kyungsoo. Kau bekerja dengan baik." Puji Sehun. "Oh ya, " Langkah Sehun terhenti sebentar, membuat Kyungsoo pun ikut berhenti melangkah. "apa kau tahu mengapa Luhan tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Saya juga tidak mengetahuinya, Sajangnim. Saya dan teman saya sudah mencoba menghubunginya tetapi tidak ada jawaban." Kyungsoo ingin merutuki Luhan karena ia yang dijadikan tumbal oleh Xiumin untuk menggantikannya menemani Sehun.

"Ah, begitu." Sehun mengangguk paham dan berjalan lagi diikuti Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

Mereka mengendarai mobil Sehun untuk menuju kembali ke kantor, karena Kyungsoo masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. Sesampainya di kantor, Sehun memberi salam pada Kyungsoo dan langsung berbalik arah untuk pulang. Ia merasa lelah hari ini karena tidak ada Luhan yang bisa ia jahili. (Biasanya ia akan menjahili Luhan tiada henti hingga Luhan kesal sendiri).

Sehun merebahkan badannya di dalam kamar dengan nuansa putih dan hitam disekelilingnya. Matanya terpejam untuk beberapa saat dan ia menyunggingkan sedikit senyum mengingat kelakuan bar-bar Luhan selama ini terhadapnya. Tak ayal, ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel dan melihat beberapa foto Luhan yang tak sengaja ia ambil saat Luhan tidak sadar. Ada Luhan yang terlihat melamun, dan sedang tersenyum saat mengobrol dengan rekan kerjanya. Mata indahnya akan menampilkan bulan sabit saat tersenyum, dan sangat cantik. Seorang Oh Sehun jadi dibuat senyum karenanya.

"Ah, aku mulai gila" Ejek nya pada diri sendiri

Ia pun bangkit dan beralih menuju cermin yang menampilkan keseluruhan badan atletisnya dari atas sampai bawah. Ia membuka kancing kerah kemejannya dan sebuah kalung mencuat keluar. Ia langsung menggenggam kalung itu sambil berbicara pada dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

"Luhan, kau sudah membuatku gila." Diiringi dengan senyum khas Seorang direktur Oh. Ia pun melepas kemejanya dan masuk kedalam _walk in closet_ untuk mengganti pakaian.

Sehun terlihat mengotak atik ponselnya. Ia menimang-nimang apakah harus menelepon Luhan atau tidak. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menelepon perempuan itu. Mendengar umpatan Luhan adalah hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sehun akhir-akhir ini.

Lama menunggu, telepon tersebut diangkat.

" _Halo?"_ Ini bukan suara Luhan. Sehun memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah nomor.. tetapi itu benar, itu nomor ponsel Luhan.

" _Kekasih Luhan, bukan?"_ sahut suara dari seberang sana. Sehun seperti mengenali suara ini. Tapi ia lupa dimana tepatnya.

"Dimana Luhan?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada dingin.

" _Aku Kris. Dan jika kau bertanya tentang Luhan, sekarang ia berada di rumah sakit karena mengalami kecelakaan tadi pagi"_

DEG

Sehun merasa dunia berhenti berputar. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Luhan? Kecelakaan? Tidak mungkin.

"Jangan bercanda." Terdengar suara gugup Sehun yang berusaha ia tutupi.

 _Terserah jika kau percaya atau tidak direktur Oh. Aku sedang bersama Baekhyun sekarang untuk melihat keadaan Luhan_

PIP

Sambungan dimatikan dan buru-buru Sehun meraih kunci mobilnya dan meninggalkan Apartemen untuk menuju rumah sakit.

.

Disana sudah ada Baekhyun, Kris dan Chanyeol yang baru saja datang. Baekhyun langsung berhambur kedalam pelukan Chanyeol sambil menangis. Chanyeol mengusak pelan surai Baekhyun. Ia juga edih atas apa yang terjadi dengan noona kesayangannya. Ia tak menyangka Luhan bisa seperti ini. Terkulai tak sadarkan diri, dengan selang infus, dan peralatan penunjang kehidupan yang lainnya. Ia ingin menangis, tetapi ia harus kuat, agar Baekhyun bisa bersandar padanya.

Mata Chanyeol beralih pada Kris yang berada disampingnya sedang melihat lurus kearah Luhan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Terimakasih sudah menunggu Luhan noona" Walaupun Chanyeol sangat kesal pada Kris, tapi ia harus meredam amarahnya karena ini rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih" Jawab Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang lah, Yifan-ssi. Kini sudah ada aku dan Baekhyun yang akan menjaganya." Usir Chanyeol secara halus.

Kris terlihat menatap dalam Luhan sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan berpamitan pada chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku permisi. Aku akan kembali lagi, tolong beritahu kabar tentang perkembangan Luhan. Apapun". Kris menatap mata Chanyeol tajam meminta kepastian. Ia sangat ingin berada disana untuk menjaga Luhan, tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya.

Sehun memasuki rumah sakit dengan terburu-buru, ia berlari tanpa arah dan menabrak orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Maafkan aku" Ucap Sehun pada seseorang dan berlari lagi

"Perhatikan langkahmu!" Teriak seseorang yang lain.

"Ba-bagaimana Luhan?" Tanya Sehun dengan napas yang terengah-engah karena ia berlari setelah meninggalkan mobilnya di lobby utama tanpa diparkir terlebih dahulu. Kenapa setiap orang hari ini sangat senang berlari?

Baekhyun mengisyaratkan dengan anggukan. "Luhan eonnie dalam proses pemulihan." Sehun melihat kearah dimana Luhan berbaring. Sehun merasa kacau. Kakinya terasa lemas dan dadanya terasa sesak melihat Luhan tak sadarkan diri disana. Kaki Luhan dibalut gips dan Luhan dibantu oleh alat pernafasan.

.

.

Sudah 1 minggu berlalu tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan pada diri Luhan. Baekhyun tidak berhenti menangis dengan Chanyeol yang selalu membisikkan kata-kata penenang padanya. Kyungsoo dan Xiumin datang bergantian untuk menjenguk Luhan setiap sore dan membawakan makanan untuk Baekhyun. Sehun akan bergantian dengan Baekhyun berjaga pada malam hari karena Baekhyun harus istirahat juga. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun menjadi sakit karena kelelahan.

Setelah kepulangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Sehun menatap Luhan dalam diam. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia sangat sangat amat mengkhawatirkan gadis ini. Ia ingin sekali menggantikan rasa sakit gadis yang terbaring dihadapannya ini. Ia teringat perkataan dokter Ko sewaktu memeriksa Luhan tadi.

" _Jika nona Kim tidak sadar kurun waktu 2 hari ini. Dengan sangat menyesal kami mengatakan nona Kim mengalami kematian otak (koma)."_

Sehun ingin Luhan'nya' mengumpat. Sehun ingin Luhan'nya' berteriak keras-keras. Sehun ingin Luhan'nya' tersenyum. Ia ingin Luhan bangun dan sadar. Ada perasaan takut teramat sangat yang terselip di hati Sehun jika Luhan tidak bangun.

"Yak, gadis Amerika." Sehun memajukan kepalanya mendekat kearah Luhan dan tersenyum. " biasanya kau akan mengumpat atau menendangku jika wajahku berjarak sedekat ini denganmu."

Lambat-lambat Sehun mengamati wajah Luhan yang terlihat semakin tirus dan pucat. Tentu saja itu karena Luhan tidak makan dan hanya mendapat nutrisi dari selang infus. Sehun mendesah pelan.

"Jika kau diam seperti ini terasa aneh tahu. " Ledek Sehun. "Kuharap kau bangun segera, Lu. Harus"

"Ingat ya, ini pernyataan! Mau tidak mau kau harus melakukannya."

"…"

 _Lu, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu bangun?_

Sehun pun menyerah. Ia mengusap surai Luhan yang tergerai dan memajukan lagi kepalanya untuk mengecup kening Luhan, menyalurkan semua perasaannya disana. Ia menempelkan dahinya di dahi Luhan dan terdiam.

"Lu, kau mendengarku kan?" Sehun memberi jeda sebentar pada ucapannya " Kembalilah dengan segera. Semua disini merindukanmu"

.

.

Kris menatap layar ponselnya. Ia menerima pesan dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa belum ada perkembangan apa-apa dari Luhan. Kris mengerang. Ia mengacak rambutnya asal. Kris merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri karena ialah penyebab Luhan mengalami kecelakaan. Tak seharusnya ia melanjutkan pembicaraan dikala Luhan menyetir. Kris sangat menyesali itu.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, Kris pun melangkah gontai untuk membuka pintu.

"Oppa!" Krystal menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal masuk ke ruangan Kris. "kenapa baru membukanya skearang ishh."

"Ah, oppa mian." Ucap kris tanpa jiwa. Krystal melihat gelagat sepupunya yang agak aneh itu. Tak ingin basa-basi, ia menanyakan langsung "Oppa, mengapa kau terlihat kusut begitu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ah-…" Kris kembali sadar. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

" _You know what, you can't lie to me_ " Krystal seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kris. Kris pun mengalah dan duduk disamping adik sepupunya itu.

"Wanita yang kuceritakan padamu waktu itu kecelakaan. Dan itu adalah kesalahanku."

Mata Krystal melebar. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Kris dengan mata yang melotot horror.

"Maksudmu, Luhan itu?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Aku sedang meneleponnya saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dan hingga detik ini ia tak kunjung sadar, Krys." Keluh Kris pada Krystal.

"Ani, kenapa oppa merasa bersalah? Itu kesalahannya karena tidak berhati-hati. Sudahlah oppa." Krystal mendengus sebal.

" Ini kesalahanku cantikk." Kris menepuk pelan pipi Krystal yang memberengut kesal. " tidak akan terjadi kecelakaan jika aku tidak menghubunginya saat itu."

"Lalu.." " Apa yang akan oppa lakukan?"

"Apapun. Agar ia sadar kembali." Kris menyenderkan punggungnya di bantalan sofa. "Pun jika memungkinkan aku akan menggantikan tempatnya menjadi yang terbaring disana."

Krystal menepak dahi Kris. Ia merasa jengkel pada sepupu nya itu. Mengapa Kris sampai seperti itu terhadap Luhan. "Kau melakukannya karena perasaan bersalahmu dimasa lalu?"

Kris menggeleng. "Tidak, aku melakukannya karena aku benar-benar mencintainya."

"Bodoh."

"Memang, aku memang bodoh karena melepasnya dulu karena kejenuhanku sesaat." Kris memandang langit-langit ruang tamunya. Memikirkan betapa bodohnya dia mencampakkan Luhan.

"Bagaimana jika ia tidak ingin bersama oppa lagi?" Tanya Krystal takut-takut jika Kris meledak.

"Aku akan mengambilnya dari kekasihnya yang sekarang jika itu diperlukan." Tekad Kris seperti sudah bulat. Krystal hanya tersenyum miring menanggapinya.

 _Dan aku akan mengambil Sehun sebagai hadiahnya. BINGO_

.

.

"Oppa, aku datang." Suara lemah Baekhyun menyambut pendengaran Sehun dan ia baru sadar jika ini sudah pagi. Ia tertidur dikursi sebelah kanan tempat tidur Luhan.

"Ah, kau sudah datang." Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi mencuci muka. "Kau bersama Chanyeol?"

"Ne, tadi ia mengantarku kesini sebelum pergi ke kantor. Ah, eomma dan appa akan datang lusa. Mereka baru bisa kesini karena sebelumnya eomma sempat pingsan seharian setelah mendengar eonnie kecelakaan" Baekhyun terlihat menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sehun dan dirinya di sofa tepat di depan tempat tidur Luhan. "Tumben sekali oppa belum terlihat rapi?"

"Eum. Aku memutuskan untuk meliburkan diri hari ini." Sehun menampilkan sederetan giginya yang bersih sehabis sikat gigi. Baekhyun pun dibuat keheranan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Oppa sakit?" Baekhyun meraba dahi Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sehun pun menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak dongsaengku yang cantik." Sehun menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk dan mulai memakan makanan bawaan Baekhyun. "Aku ingin disini seharian. Daripada aku kerja dan tidak berkonsentrasi. Lebih baik aku disini."

Baekhyun pun mengangguk paham. "Oppa sangat mengkhawatirkan eonnie ne?"

"Entahlah. Kau ingat ini sudah 2 hari. Dokter Ko akan datang siang nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Ia baru ingat jika ini sudah lewat dari 2 hari setelah seminggu berlalu dan Luhan belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadaran. Sudah seminggu ini Baekhyun tak berhenti menangis. Sampai-sampai matanya sekarang ini sudah seperti panda. Chanyeol berkali-kali mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa eonnienya akan baik-baik saja dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk beristirahat. Tapi Baekhyun tak bisa tidur. Apartemen yang mereka huni 5 tahun belakangan ini terasa sangat sunyi tanpa kehadiran Luhan disana. Baekhyun hanya menangis dibalik selimut dan tertidur selama beberapa jam hingga pagi.

"Aku takut oppa." Sehun berhenti menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya dan beralih menatap Baekhyun.

"Gwaencanha." Sehun mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Dokter belum memutuskan apapun. Dan jika dokter memutuskan sesuatu, bisa jadi itu salah. Kita hanya perlu berdoa. Arrasseo?"

Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda. Sehun menatap Baekhyun dalam diam. Ia juga sangat takut terhadap Luhan. Mengingat tak ada perkembangan apa-apa tiap harinya. Tapi Sehun yakin, Luhan pasti bangun, entah kapan.

Mereka berdua bergantian duduk disamping Luhan. Terkadang Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Luhan selama Sehun menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya. Dan jika Baekhyun lelah, ia bertukar tempat. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Oppa." Panggil Baekhyun sambil menatap Sehun.

"Hmm?" Sehun pun menoleh.

"Mengapa oppa sampai sejauh ini?"

"Maksudmu Baek?" Sehun tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Maksudku.." Baekhyun memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Mengapa oppa sampai rela bermalam untuk menjaga eonnie? Ini tidak masuk akal.." Baekhyun terlihat berpikir dengan wajah kusutnya " Kalian berdua terlihat seperti musuh setiap bertemu. Dan entah karena apa kalian berdua belakangan ini terlihat sering bersama walaupun sedikit 'terpaksa' menurutku?"

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun "Aku tidak punya jawaban apapun atas pertanyaanmu baek. Aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya."

"Sekarang aku ingin bertanya pada oppa." Baekhyun menatap lurus kearah Sehun. "Tolong oppa jawab dengan jujur. Disana Luhan eonnie sebagai saksinya." Baekhyun memberikan isyarat dengan kepala.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Oppa benar-benar menyukai eonnieku bukan?"

"Tentu aku menyukainya. Dia teman yang baik dan-"

"Bukan jawaban itu yang aku inginkan." Baekhyun bangkit dan menghampiri Sehun. "Oppa lihat wajah eonnie." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan. "Katakan yang benar-benar oppa rasakan saat melihat Luhan eonnie."

Sehun mengamati Luhan dalam diam. Ia menerka-nerka perasaan apa yang tepat ia rasakan untuk Luhan. Sehun senang saat melihat Luhan tersenyum. Dan sangat benci ketika melihat Luhan menangis dikala ia bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya. Ia bahagia ketika dengan tanpa sengaja mencium Luhan. Ia suka cara Luhan memakan ice cream dengan mulut penuh. Bagaimana Luhan membuat hari-harinya penuh cerita yang berbeda. Tidak mungkin ini hanya perasaan sayang sebagai teman atau _partner in crime_ -nya. Apa Sehun menyukainya? Ia masih ragu. Sehun, jawabannya sudah jelas. Apa yang kau ragukan lagi?

"Entahlah Baek-ah. Oppa tidak tahu."

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Oppa bukannya tidak tahu, tetapi oppa belum menyadarinya."

Baekhyun berjalan kearah pintu dan berhenti sesaat sebelum benar-benar keluar. "Jika oppa tidak mencintainya, oppa sangat membuang-buang waktu oppa dengan menjaganya." "Dan jika oppa memang tidak mencintainya lebih baik berhenti disini. Aku tak ingin melihat eonnie seperti dulu lagi."

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan kembali menatap Luhan.

"Adikmu persis sekali sepertimu, kan? Keras kepala?" Sehun tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"…"

"Awalnya, aku memang menganggapmu sebagai bahan kejahilanku. Aku minta maaf. Kau mau kan?" Sehun meraih jemari Luhan yang terlihat sangat kurus itu dan menggenggamnya. "Aku juga minta maaf karena menjadikanmu sebagai kekasih pura-puraku."

"…"

"Kejahilanku menggodamu setiap hari menjadi rutinitas harianku yang tak pernah kulewatkan. Aku sangat senang melihatmu mengumpat setiap hari. Kau tahu?" Sehun mengamati Luhan dalam-dalam. "Kau sudah mengambil keperjakaan bibirku ini tahu?" Sehun tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya. "Oke, itu memang kesalahanku karena aku yang menciumu lebih dulu. Aku juga minta maaf soal itu."

".."

" Mungkin aku masih menyangkalnya. tapi sekarang, aku menyadari sesuatu." Sehun kembali mengecup kening Luhan. Seperti sudah menjadi tambahan dalam rutinitasnya. " Aku menyukaimu, Kim Luhan. Ah tidak, aku menncintaimu." Ucap Sehun sesaat setelah melepas ciumannya. Keningnya menempel dengan kening Luhan, matanya pun ikut terpejam. "Bagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab sekarang, nona Kim? Kau harus bangun." "Lu, kumohon bangunlah. Aku mencintaimu."

Terlihat sangat mustahil memang. Baekhyun melihat semuanya dari balik pintu kamar Luhan. Ia ikut bahagia mendengar bahwa Sehun mencintai eonnienya. Ia sengaja memancing Sehun agar lelaki itu menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Luhan. Baekhyun pun menghela nafasnya lega dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menelepon Chanyeol.

Sehun masih setia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Luhan. Ia merasakan kenyamanan yang teramat sangat pada posisi seperti ini. Jika Luhan sadar, ia pasti akan menendang Sehun dan mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar andalannya. Tapi sekarang Luhan belum bangun, jadi bairkan Sehun menikmati posisi seperti ini untuk sementara.

"Se-hun.." panggil seseorang dengan nada terputus-putus

"…"

"Sehun-ah.." panggil seseorang itu lagi

"Eumm wae?"

"Minggir, kau berat.."

TUNGGU

Sehun seperti mengenali suara ini walaupun terdengar serak-serak. Ini seperti suara..

"Jebal…"

Sehun membuka matanya dan mata elangnya langsung bertemu dengan mata cantik milik Luhan yang terlihat sayu. Sehun terkejut bukan main hingga dirinya terjungkal kebelakang. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang seperti orang habis bertemu hantu. ia pun bangun dengan segera.

"Luhan? Luhan? Kau sadar?" sehun menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Luhan.

Sehun pun memencet bel yang ada diatas tempat tidur Luhan untuk memanggil dokter. Kakinya bergemelatuk tak sabar karena belum ada perawat ataupun dokter yang datang. Luhan yang masih lemah dengan pandangan yang kabur, mengambil sebelah tangan Sehun dan menariknya mendekat.

"go-ma-wo." Ucap Luhan dengan nada tertatih

"Lu jangan mengatakan apapun dulu, kau masih baru pulih. " Nada Sehu yang khawatir terdengar sangat lucu. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa tertawa karena terlalu lemas.

.

.

Baekhyun langsung berhambur kedalalam pelukan Luhan setelah tahu eonnienya siuman. Ia tak kuasa untuk menangis tersedak-sedak karena bahagia eonnienya sudah sadar

"EONNIE HIKS KENAPA JAHAT SEKALI HIKS " Luhan Cuma bisa tersenyum dan membelai surai Baekhyun dengan gerakan amat sangat lembut karena ia juga masih sangat lemah. Anggota tubuhnya terasa sulit untuk digerakkan.

"eo-nnie mi-an ne?"

Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"Baek, Luhan baru pulih jangan terlalu erat nanti tulangnya retak." Sambar Sehun

" Hiks Jinjja?" Baekhyun pun kembali menangis "Eonnie hiks maafkan aku hiks.."

Terdengar kekehan Sehun memenuhi ruang rawat inap Luhan. "Aku hanya bercanda baek sayang."

"KYAAAA, OPPA JAHAT SEKALI"

Terdengar dobrakan pintu dari arah luar dan menampakkan tubuh jangkung Chanyeol yang berlari karena mendengar kabar Luhan siuman. Diikuti dengan Xiumin dan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

"Luhannie/Luhan eonnie" Mereka berdua mulai menangis terharu karena melihat Luhan yang tersenyum lemah menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Aishh, kau jahat sekali." "Kenapa baru sadar sekarang? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu arra?" Omel Xiumin disela-sela tangisannya.

"Ma-af-kan a-ku ne?" Luhan berusaha mengucapkan tiap kata dengan kuat, tapi suaranya sangat serak.

"Sudahlah eonnie tak apa, melihatmu kembali sadar sudah berita bahagia untukku." Timpal Kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh Xiumin dan juga Chanyeol.

Luhan memberi isyarat kepada Chanyeol untuk mendekat. Dan Luhan pun langsung memeluk Chanyeol. "Go-ma-wo Chanyeol-ah."

"Gwaencanha noona, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menjaga Baekhyun dan noona." "Aku senang noona sudah sadar."

Sehun yang melihat adegan itu serasa jengkel sendiri. ia pun berdehem pelan, tetapi nyatanya itu didengar oleh Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan.

"Jangan lupa untuk berterimakasih padanya juga noona." Bisik Chanyeol yang mendapat anggukan dari Luhan.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba. Xiumin dan Kyungsoo sudah berpamitan terlebih dahulu, tersisa Sehun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disana. Luhan sudah tertidur beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Baek, lebih baik kau pulang saja. Oppa akan disini hingga besok." Usul Sehun

"Ani, oppa yang harus pulang. Aku tak apa. Oppa sudah disini selama seminggu. Nanti eomma oppa bisa marah"

"Ani, oppa tinggal terpisah dengan eomma. Gwaencanha baek."

"Tidak oppa. Oppa harus pulang dan beristirahat. Aku tidak tega melihat oppa." Baekhyun menilik penampilan Sehun dari atas hingga bawah.

"Hmmm begini saja." Sehun terlihat memohon pada Baekhyun "Izinkan aku untuk menjaga Luhan malam ini. Kau pulanglah terlebih dahulu bersama Chanyeol. Besok oppa akan bekerja. Eotte?"

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar. Kemudian ia mengangguk. "Geurae, gomawo oppa. Aku titip eonnie ne?"

Sehun pun mengangguk. Baekhyun kemudian mengajak Chanyeol keluar sehingga menyisakan Sehun disana. Ia kembali duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Luhan dan menatap Luhan yang tertidur dengan damai.

 _Terimakasih karena sudah bangun, Lu_.

Ia mengamati Luhan begitu lama hingga tak terasa sudah sejam terlewatkan. Kemudian, Sehun hendak bangkit untuk mengambil minum, tetapi tangannya dicegah oleh tangan mungil milik Luhan

"Se-hun.."

"Ya, Lu, apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun sambil membalas genggaman Luhan. Luhan pun menggeleng.

"Kau tidurlah lagi, ini sudah malam." Luhan menggeleng, kemudian ia mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk mendekat. Sehun memajukan tubuhnya sehingga ia berjarak sangat dekat dengan Luhan. Sebelah tangan Luhan menarik leher Sehun untuk mendekat dan memeluk Sehun dalam gerakan lambat.

"Te-ri-ma-kasih." Ucap Luhan dengan tulus. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Tak apa, nona Kim. Aku senang bisa melakukannya untuk 'kekasihku'." Canda Sehun. Luhan terlihat terkekeh pelan. Mereka berpelukan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Menyelami kenyamanan masing-masing. Hingga Sehun melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya untuk menatap Luhan tanpa melepas rangkulannya pada wanita itu.

"Sssh, kau terlihat sangat kurus sekarang. Setelah ini, kau harus makan banyak"

Luhan hanya mengangguk.

" Setelah ini, pergi dan pulang kantor hanya aku yang boleh mengantarmu."

Luhan mengangguk lagi.

"yang terakhir. Aku tidak ingin penolakan."

Lagi, Luhan mengangguk disertai dengan senyuman nya yang masih lemah itu. Sehun terlihat gemas kemudian mencubit hidungnya pelan.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tahu."

"a-ku ta-hu kok." Jawab Luhan pelan.

Sehun pun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan hembusan anfas Luhan menerpa wajahnya. Sehun merasa tenang karena Luhan 'nya' sudah kembali.  
"Terimakasih karena sudah kembali untukku,Lu." Sehun mengatakan itu tanpa sengaja. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa senangnya karena Luhan sudah pulih. Luhan tak bisa merespon berlebihan karena tenaganya belum pulih benar.

Memang selama 9 hari ini Luhan tidak sadar. Tetapi ia bisa mendengar dan merasakan setiap orang yang berada disekitarnya. Ia berusaha untuk bangun, tetapi badannya seperti tidak mengijinkannya untuk bangun. ia mendengar setiap tangisan Baekhyun, perkataan penenang Chanyeol. Termasuk ocehan Sehun disetiap malam tentang dirinya yang seperti ini dan seperti itu. Ia juga bisa merasakan kecupan ringan Sehun di dahinya setiap malam. Luhan merasa nyaman dengan itu. Dan kehadiran Sehun yang menjadi salah satu keinginan kuat Luhan untuk bangun.

" _Lu, kumohon bangunlah. Aku mencintaimu."_ Perkataan Sehun inilah yang selalu terulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak didalam pikiran Luhan. Ia ingin menanyakan ini pada Sehun, hanya ia belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang karena masih belum kuat untuk berbicara banyak.

" Beristirahatlah Lu kau masih belum boleh banyak bergerak." Sehun hendak bangkit tetapi Luhan menarik tangannya lagi. "apa ada sesuatu lagi?"

Luhan menunjuk keningnya. Sehun terlihat bingung. Ia pun meraba kening Luhan. "Kau tidak demam kok."

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng. Ia menunjuk dahinya kemudian menunjuk kearah bibir Sehun. Sehun menelaah maksud dari isyarat Luhan kemudian matanya membola seketika.

"Lu, kau-?" Sehun menganga tak percaya

"A-ku kan bi-sa mera-sakan-nya." Luhan kemudian tersenyum.

Sehun yang semula terlihat malu, perlahan menampilkan senyum menawannya. "Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Ti-dak kok." Geleng Luhan pelan. "Aku ti-dak akan ma-rah ka-li ini."

Sehun terkekeh kemudian ia mengusap punggung tangan Luhan. " Tidurlah, Lu." Sehun mendekat dan Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya. Sehun tersenyum geli melihatnya, kemudian ia dengan segera mengecup kening Luhan untuk beberapa detik. Mereka berdua merasakan kenyamanan dalam diri masing-masing.

 **TBC**

Hey, hey readersnim. Maafin karena sudah 3 minggu menghilang tanpa berita.. ff ini sengaja dibikin alurnya cepet hehe. Soalnya buat masuk ke konflik di next chap hehehe. Jadi tenang aja ya readersnim. Luhan gak apa2 kok. Sengaja juga aku taruh Sehun lovey dovey duls sama Luhan. Soalnya nanti bakalan banyak ranjau di chap-chap berikutnya. Sehun dan Luhan jadian? Eumm kapan ya kira-kira? Biarkanlah mereka menikmati masa-masa seperti inilah dulu.

Happy reading^^ and thanks buat yang udah review

And.

HAPPY 5th ANNIVERSARY EXO!


	11. Chapter 11 : Temptation

**Love Like This**

 **Chap 10 : Temptation**

 **Beware of typo(s)**

" _You and I, I think we're a bit different . Please be the air that surrounds me._ "- Hyolyn on Love Like This

"Sini Lu biar kubantu" tawar Xiumin pada Luhan yang sedang terlihat kesusahan membawa secangkir gelas berisi kopi ke mejanya.

"Gwaencanha uminnie. Aku bisa kok." Kelak Luhan.

"Andwae! Kau masih belum sembuh benar. Aku tak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa Luhannie." Geleng Xiumin sambil merampas kopi tsebut dari tangan Luhan.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku hanya karena segelas kopi tau!" Bibir Luhan mulai mencebik karena kesal. Bayangkan saja, ini sudah seminggu setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit, dan ia sudah nekat untuk bekerja dengan masih menggunakan kruk. Setiap orang di kantor tentu dibuat khawatir. Ia memang sudah menjalani terapi, tetapi masih dalam proses penyembuhan karena pergelangan kakinya mengalami keretakan.

"Jangan melawan dan diam!" Bentak Xiumin yang sukses membuat Luhan diam seribu bahasa. Ia hanya mengkuti Xiumin dari belakang menampilkan ekspresi sebal yang justru terlihat manis siapapun yang melihatnya.

Xiumin kembali ke kursinya ketika sudah meletakkan gelas Luhan di mejanya dan membantu Luhan untuk duduk. Luhan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan nya yang sempat tertunda selama beberapa minggu karena tidak masuk. Matanya berfokus pada layar melihat sederetan data pemasukan 50 toko pada bulan ini. Besyukurlah ia mempunyai teman seperti Kyungsoo dan Xiumin yang sudah membantunya mensortir dari berates-ratus toko yang ada pada mall di Gangnam, jadi ia hanya mengerjakan sisanya.

"Chief, tolong tanda tangani persetujuan pembukaan toko baru ini." Taeyeong datang membawa selembar kertas berisi perjanjian pembukaan toko.

"Eoh? Ne." Luha mengambil sebuah pulpen dan membaca surat itu sekilas. Setelah dirasa betul, ia membubuhkan tanda tangannya disana.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baik Chief?" Taeyeong tampak khawatir pada ketua Timnya karena masih berjalan menggunakan kruk dan masih sedikit pucat.

"Tentu, aku sangat baik." Jawab Luhan dengan girang.

"Cih, baik apanya. Kau masih disuruh beristirahat selama seminggu Kim Luhan!" Sambar Xiumin dari meja sebelah yang kemudian mendapatkan death glare dari Luhan.

"Benarkah chief? Kalau begitu kau harus pulang dan beristirahat." Usul Taeyong yang tentu ditolak oleh Luhan.

"Tidak Taeyeong ah, aku sudah lama meninggalkan kantor. Pekerjaanku menunggu. Ingat? Profesionalitas."

"Profesionalitas pantatmu Lu! AAAAKKKHH!" Xiumin mengusap kepalanya yang baru mendapatkan lemparan setumpuk kertas kosong.

"Ini suratnya. Jangan lupa untuk kau buat salinannya. Kau boleh pergi terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Ucap Luhan sambil memberikan dokumen tersebut. Taeyeong pun kemudian kembali ke ruangannya.

Luhan beralih menatap Xiumin yang sedag fokus pada monitor dihadapannya. Xiumin yang mengetahui Luhan memperhatikannya dalam diam menjadi gerah sendiri dan berbalik kepada Luhan.

"Ah tto wae wae?" Tanya Xiumin sambil bersedekap.

"Ani, mengapa kau menjadi berlebihan seperti ini Umin-ah?" Tanya Luhan tak kalah sengit.

"Kau ini." Xiumin menggeleng "Cobalah lihat wajahmu!" Xiumin meberikan cermin berbingkai pink pada Luhan. "Kau masih terlihat pucat dan lelah. Dan kau tetap memaksakan untuk bekerja Lu."

Luhan melihat bayangan wajahnya di cermin. Benar apa yang dikatakan Xiumin. Wajahnya sangat pucat seperti orang mati dan matanya sangat terlihat sayu. Ia juga masih merasakan pusing jika terlalu banyak bergerak. Tidak, ia harus tetap bekerja. Ia tidak ingin bermalas-malasan dirumah sementara banyak pekerjaan yang menuggunya.

"Ya memang aku masih sakit, tapi kan aku ingin bekerja." Luhan memberikan kembali cermi Xiumin.

"Luhanniee. Dokter sudah menyuruhmu untuk istirahat. Oh sajangnim juga sudah memberimu libur. Mengapa kau keras kepala sekali? " Xiumin mengelus kepala Luhan. "Kepalamu ini memang terbuat dari batu ya?"

"Ish" Luhan menepis tangan Xiumin pelan.

"Xiumin eonnie benar, Luhan eonnie harus istirahat agar bisa cepat pulih." Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa sebungkus kue untuk kedua sahabatnya.

"Gomawo Kyungie." Luhan langsung menyabar kantong plastic tersebut. Xiumin yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng pelan. "Ah ya," Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku Kyung karna tak bisa datang ke acara pertunanganmu."

"Tak apa eonnie. Jangan dipikirkan ne? nanti kau pusing."

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak, Kyung." Luhan merasa bersalah karena ia tidak bisa datang ke acara pertunangan sahabatnya itu.

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa Luhan eonnie." Xiumin pun ikut mengangguk dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya kami saat mendapat kabar kau kecelakaan?" Kyungsoo pun ikut mengangguk.

" Xiumin eonnie menangis seharian. Aku juga menangis sih, hehe." Jelas Kyungsoo. "Kami takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu karena tak biasanya kau tak memberi kabar saat tidak masuk. Saat aku diberitahu oleh Baekhyun, aku langsung menelepon Xiumin eonnie."

"Ya, dan aku menjatuhkan spatulaku saat sedang memasak dan menangis sejadi-jadinya." Timpal Xiumin.

Luhan terlihat terharu dan merasa bersalah juga karena membuat sahabat-sahabatnya khawatir. Ia pun berdiri dan merangkul kedua sahabatnya itu. "Terimakasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Maafkan aku juga karena sudah ceroboh sehingga menjadi seperti ini." Xiumin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mereka saling berpelukan seperti telettubies.

Saat sedang asyik berpelukan, ponsel Luhan berbunyi menampilka pesan dari seseorang.

 _From : Oh yang menyebalkan_

 _Pulanglah sekarang atau aku akan melarangmu masuk kantor besok_

"Auuughh, pasti dia sangat khawatir padamu." Ucap Xiumin sambil mengintip ponsel Luhan.

"Geurae. Caranya memperhatikan Luhan eonnie sangat unik." Kyungsoo terlihat setuju. "Dia tahu bahwa eonnie harus dibentak agar tidak keras kepala."

Xiumin yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh sambil merangkul Luhan. "Benar Kyung. Tak terbantahkan."

Luhan melirik malas pada ponselnya dan melemparnya asal keatas meja. Dia kesal, bagaimana tidak. Oh Sehun selalu memerintahnya ini itu semenjak ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Mengatur jam kerjanya sesuka hati, menyuruhnya makan 3 kali sehari saat Luhan tak ingin, hingga menjemputnya ke apartemen untuk berangkat bersama. Heol, menyebalkan.

"Lebih baik kau pulang Lu sebelum dia memboikutmu besok." Saran Xiumin yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo. Luhan terlihat menimang-nimang dan akhirnya pasrah. Ia merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Arrasseo. Aku pulang dulu ne? Jika ada sesuatu, hubungi aku. Arra?" Kedua sahabatnya mengangguk, dan Luhan segera berpamitan pulang.

.

Luhan dikejutkan dengan sebuah buket bunga di depan pintu apartemennya. Bunga tersebut merupakan sebuket _evening primrose_ favorit Luhan dengan _edelweiss_ yang membuatnya semakin cantik. Setahunya, tidak pernah ada yang tahu bahwa Luhan menyukai bunga ini. Ia membawa bunga itu masuk dan tanpa sengaja sebuah amplop terjatuh disana.

 _Aku tentu masih ingat bunga yang kau suka. Semoga ini bisa membantu untuk menyembuhkanmu._

 _Hope you'll soon feel better, Lu._

 _-Yifan._

Kecuali satu orang. Ya, Yifan. Luhan pun meletakkan dengan sembarang bunga tersebut dan meninggalkannya menuju kamar untuk istirahat. Jujur, ia sangat lelah hari ini. Kepalanya terus-terusan berputar karena terlalu banyak beraktifitas.

.

.

"Kenapa dia tidak balas-balas pesanku." Sehun sedari tadi menatap ponselnya yang tidak menampilkan satu notifikasi apapun. Terakhir kali ia mengirimi Luhan pesan untuk menyuruhnya pulang, tetapi tidak dibalas. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja sambil membayangkan apa yang Luhan lakukan sekarang. Karena terlalu penasaran, ia keluar dari ruangannya untuk memastikan kalau Luhan sudah pulang.

"Sajangnim." Sapa Chanyeol dari balik mejanya. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Anda mau kemana, sajangnim?"

"Aku mau kebawah, hanya untuk memeriksa karyawanku." _Good_ , bagus sekali kebohonganmu, Oh Sehun.

"Anda ingin saya temani?" Usul Chanyeol. Sehun pun mengangguk kemudian berjalan dan diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Suasana ruangan sangat tenang sekali. Para karyawan terlihat fokus pada pekerjaannya masing-masing. Kyungsoo sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dibalik layar komputernya, sedangkan Xiumin sedang menuliskan sesuatu pada _post it_ dan menempelkannya pada sebuah berkas.

Kedatangan Sehun yang mendadak membuat semua orang tampak bingung. Mereka kemudian bangkit dan memberi hormat pada Sehun. Sementara Sehun sendiri matanya tampak tak fokus mencari sesuatu.

"Kembalilah bekerja, aku hanya ingin melihat." Sehun berjalan mengitari setiap meja yang ada disana. Meja Luhan tampak kosong dan sudah rapi. _Baguslah jika dia sudah pulang_

"Luhan sudah kembali kerumah sesuai permintaan Anda, Sajangnim." Sehun terkejut karena Kyungsoo sudah berada di sampingnya sembari menatap meja kerja Luhan juga.

"Ne sajangnim. Begitu menerima pesanmu, ia segera pulang. " Lanjut Xiumin yang tiba-tiba datang entah darimana. Oke, ini semakin membuat Sehun terpojok. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu kemudian memberi tatapan pada Sehun _Jadi ini alasanmu membuat kunjungan mendadak?_

"Ah- ah… seperti itu." Sehun pun pergi dari tempat itu karena tak ingin dicurigai. Samar-samar ia mendengar obrolan Xiumin dan Kyungsoo tentang Luhan yang entah disengaja atau tidak.

"Luhan eonnie terlihat sangat pucat. Bahkan ia belum memakan apapun pagi ini." Celoteh Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dibalik punggung Sehun. Xiumin yang mengerti maksud dongsaeng pintarnya ini kemudian menimpali.

"Benar-benar. Dia bilang ia pusing kalau banyak bergerak dan tadi hampir saja pingsan. Aku jadi sedih melihat Luhaeenku seperti itu."

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menahan nafasnya dan kembali meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang sebelumnya memberi acungan jempol pada sahabat noonanya itu.

.

.

"Eonnie?" Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan dan membukanya. "Ah, sedang tidur rupanya."

Baekhyun memandang wajah eonnienya dari dekat. Luhan terlihat sangat lelah dan sedikit pucat. Badannya yang belum pulih benar ia paksa untuk bekerja, meskipun sudah Baekhyun larang untuk pergi hingga meraung-raung. Tapi kalian tentu tahu kan. _Kim-sisters_ , sama-sama keras kepala.

Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk merapikan kamar Luhan yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Ia melakukannya tanpa suara, takut-takut jika Luhan bangun. Setelah selesai, ia beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Matanya menangkap sebuah buket bunga dan sebuah note didalamnya. Ia pun melihat note tersebut dan matanya mengernyit tak suka.

"Sangat menjijikan." Ia pun mengembalikan note tersebut ketempatnya dan bergumam sendiri. "Jika aku menjadi eonnie, akan kubuang langsung bunga dari orang gila itu!"

Ia pun melanjutkan mengambil bahan-bahan dari kulkas. Rencananya Baekhyun akan memasak sup ginseng untuk Luhan dan dirinya. Baru saja ia memotong-motong bawang, ponselnya berdering. Baekhyun pun meletakkan pisaunya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Ne, oppa" Sapa Baekhyun

 _Eoh. Apa eonniemu sudah pulang?_

"Ne, sekarang eonnie sedang tidur. Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran

 _Ani. Aku tadi mengiriminya pesan dan belum dibalas. Syukurlah jika ia sudah dirumah_

"Ah, begitu. Gwaencanha Sehun oppa. Eonnie sudah dirumah kok."

Ah, yang menelepon Sehun rupanya.

 _Apa dia sudah makan?_

"Belum, ini aku akan memasakkan makanan untuknya."

 _Ah, geurae. Kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu, ne?_

"Oppa. Sudah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku?"

 _Pertanyaan? Pertanyaan apa?_

Baekhyun pun mendengus. "Apa kau menyukai eonnieku?"

Hening seketika. Ayolah Sehun, Baekhyun hanya perlu mendengarnya dari mulutmu. Walaupun ia sudah tahu, tapi tetap saja sifat jahil Baekhyun susah hilang.

 _Ah itu-_

" Oppa masih ingat juga kan tentang percakapan kita?" Baekhyun memberi jeda sebentar "Jika oppa tidak mencintai Luhan eonnie, sebaiknya oppa menjauh sekarang juga. Aku tak ingin melihat eonnie sakit lagi. "

 _Nado arra, Baekhyun_

"Lantas apa jawaban oppa?"

 _Mian, aku tak bisa memberitahumu._ _Kututup dulu ya Baek. Annyeong nae dongsaeng_

Telepon pun terputus. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

" _Perfect_ " Krystal memuji penampilannya dibalik cermin dan segera melangkah keluar dari toilet. Jemari lentiknya mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Ia kemudian menaiki lift dengan langkah yang terkesan anggun dan arogan, membuat semua mata yang memandangnya penuh puja. _Well,_ ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Kakinya ia bawa menuju sebuah ruangan di lantai paling atas gedung itu. seorang sekretaris yang melihat kedatangannya langsung berdiri dan menunduk hormat padanya.

"Oppa ada di dalam?" Tanyanya kepada sang sekretaris.

"Ya, silahkan." Krystal menghentikan gerakan sekretaris itu dengan isyarat tangan.

"Aku pergi sendiri." Ia pun melanjutkan langkah nya menuju ruangan Yifan. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia melihat kakak sepupunya itu sedang berkutat dengan banyak sekali kertas.

"Biasakan untuk mengetuk sebelum masuk, Krys." Ujar Yifan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Krystal pun langsung duduk dengan tenang di sofa depan meja kerja kakak sepupunya tanpa menghiraukan.

"Luhan." Satu kata dari mulut Krystal membuat Kris menghentikan pekerjaannya dan beralih menatap Krystal. " Tolong oppa ambil Luhan secepatnya."

Kris menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dagu. " Butuh proses, sayang. "

Krystal kemudian bersedekap dan menatap Kris serius. "Sampai kapan oppa? Jika kau tidak bertindak, dia akan semakin dekat dengan Sehunku!"

"Kau tahu kan, seseorang pernah mengatakan." Ucap Kris sambil mengelilingi meja kerjanya dan akhirnya duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Krystal. " _Being patient is the key of everything_ "

Krystal mendesah. "Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bersabar oppa, kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

" Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun." Kris mencondongkan sedikit wajahnya. "Karena adikku yang cantik ini yang akan melakukan semuanya."

Raut wajah Krystal langsung berubah cerah yang sebelumnya terlihat kusut. Ia menampilkan senyumnya yang paling cerah dan berhambur kedalam pelukan oppanya.

"Ah, oppa." Krystal memukul dada Kris pelan. "Kau hampir membuatku kesal."

"Tapi memang kau sudah kesal kann?" goda Kris. "Aigoo. Dengar, kau boleh melakukan apapun untuk memisahkan mereka."

Krystal mengangguk paham.

"Tapi ingat, jangan menyakiti Luhan secara fisik." Kris memberi tatapan ultimatum kepada Krystal. "Jika kau mencelakainya,rencana ini batal, oke?"

Tanpa ragu, Krystal mengiyakan permintaan Kris tersebut.

.

.

Luhan sudah berada di depan apartemennya untuk menunggu taksi. Rencananya, ia akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk terapi kakinya. Tanpa diduga, audi hitam berhenti tepat di depannya. Dan si pengendara membuka kaca mobil untuk melihat Luhan.

"Hey, Lu." Sapa seorang tersebut. Luhan yang merasa dipanggil namanya menoleh. Dan sedetik kemudian ia menyesal saat melihat seseorang dalam mobil tersebut.

"Oh, hai Kris."

"Kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Kris ramah.

"Rumah sakit." Jawab Luhan seadanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. _Kenapa taksi sangat lama sekali arrgghh_

"Ah, mau kuantar?" Tawarnya. Dan Luhan pun menjawab dengan gelengan keras.

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Oh, ayolah Luhan. Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu saja. Tidak lebih." Ucap Kris dengan nada memohon. Luhan tetap menggeleng.

"Tidak. Terimakasih atas tawaranmu Kris. Aku bisa naik taksi. Kau pergilah." Luhan pun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dari Kris. Gemas, Kris akhirnya keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Tidak baik menolak ajakan orang. " Ia menuntun Luhan menuju mobilnya. Luhan pun merasa panic.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan!" Seru Luhan panik

"Sudah, kau diam saja dan biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai rumah sakit. Oke?"

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya ada kesunyian di mobil tersebut. Luhan enggan untuk menoleh ke arah Kris. Dia hanya memandang keluar jendela. Sedangkan Kris, sedari tadi menilik Luhan dari ujung matanya yang tak kunjung bicara.

"Apa kau ingin aku memutar music?" Akhirnya, Kris yang membuka suaranya.

"Terserah kau saja, Yifan, ini mobilmu." Jawab Luhan dengan menoleh sekilas.

"Oke." Kris terlihat memilih beberapa _playlist_ yang ada disana. Setelah dirasa pas, ia membesarkan volumenya hingga nyaris mengagetkan Luhan.

 _Lagu ini kan_

"Kau masih ingat kan Lu lagu ini?" Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Luhan, Kris menoleh kearah Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Luhan masih terlalu bingung untuk menjawab hingga pada akhirnya "Entahlah. "

Kris hanya bisa pasrah. Ia sangat yakin Luhan pasti ingat lagu ini. Kemudian secercah ide terlintas di kepala indahnya. Iamenyanyikan lagu itu keras-keras untuk menarik perhatian Luhan.

 _When I open my eyes, the one I think about is you_

 _I'm eagerly looking forward to being graced with your sweet presence_

 _Time freeze at its original place, oh oh_

 _You whom I most concerned about, where will you appear now?_

Luhan yang semula tidak memperhatikan, tidak bisa untuk menahan tawanya karena suara Kris yang termasuk kedalam kategori sumbang menyanyikan lagu favorit mereka dulu.

"Ayolah Lu, sekarang giliranmu." Ajak Kris padanya. Luhan terkikik geli melihat gelagat Kris bertingkah gila seperti ini.

"Tidak tidak. Kau saja yang menyanyi."

"Oh, ayolah. Cepat, cepat bagianmu sudah mau mulai!" Kris mencolek-colek bahu Luhan. Luhan pun ikut terbawa suasana dan menjadi sama gilanya dengan Kris.

 _Oh, should I go to the left or the right? The rhythm has slowed down for love_

 _I pretend that I'm waiting on the street corner, oh oh oh oh_

 _I fantasize about the romantic experience_

 _The street where we met by chance,_

 _Love's to have a perfect score_

Kemudian, suasana mobil itu menjadi bising seketika karena perpaduan dua suara yang sama-sama tidak bisa dibilang bagus.

 _I was fated to fall in love with you_

 _The inconceivable kind of fairy tale, you are my most beautiful scenery_

 _Love has a certain kind of wonderful magic, mu love_

 _We're able to feel each other's tangible agreement_

 _Falling in love with you allows happiness to become our patent_

 _No one is able to replace this,_

 _The exchange of (our) gazes is an affirmation of love_

 _Love, love, love._

Mereka tertawa bersama sesaat setelah lagu selesai. Kris memperhatikan Luhan yang masih tertawa geli sambil memegangi perutnya. _Kau begitu cantik saat tersenyum, Lu_.

Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan menatap Kris dan kembali kealam sadarnya. Ia pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya asal tidak melihat kearah Kris. Jujur ia juga malu karena sudah lepas control dengan menyanyi keras dan gila seperti tadi.

"Maaf. Suaraku terlihat buruk." Gumam Luhan tanpa menoleh.

"Ah, tidak apa, Lu. Aku senang kau bisa bernyanyi lagi bersamaku." Puji Kris padanya. Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka.

Luhan sudah tiba dirumah sakit. Ia segera pergi kebagian fisioterapi dengan berjalan pelan. Ia menolak ajakan Kris untuk menunggu nya hingga selesai, dengan alasan dia akan dijemput Baekhyun saat pulang nanti. Ketahuilah itu semua bohong, Luhan hanya mencari-cari alasan agar tidak berlama-lama bersama Kris.

"Kenapa lama sekali, eoh?" Seseorang menepuk pundak Luhan membuat luhan berjengit kaget dan menatap kebelakang.

"Sajangnim!" Luhan menatap horror pada Sehun yang menepuknya dari belakang. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menunggumu, mungkin." Jawab nya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Kenapa kau menungguku?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tentunya menemanimu terapi, miss Kim."

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" Tanya Luhan menuntut seperti seorang wartawan.

"Entahlah, hanya firasat. " Sehun kemudian berjalan sedikit mendahului Luhan. Dibelakangnya, Luha terlihat mencibir Sehun pelan.

"Pulanglah Sehun-ah, aku bisa sendiri kok." Sehun tidak memberi jawaban dan terus berjalan.

"Aku akan terlihat menyedihkan jika kau terus menemaniku seperti ini." Tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan melihat Luhan yang tertunduk. "Kau selalu menemaniku terus-terusan dan aku tidak bisa membalas apa-apa terlebih lagi-"

GREP

Sehun memeluk Luhan secara tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan menghentikan perkataannya dan membulatkan mata rusanya lebar-lebar.

"Kau sangat berisik. " Sehun mengusap surai Luhan dengan lembut.

Pelukan ini terasa sangat nyaman, karena malu dilihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, Luhan akhirnya menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Kau. Aku takut bergantung padamu jika kau terus seperti ini." Bisik Luhan yang terdengar sangat jelas oleh Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, bergantunglah kepadaku." Sehun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya terhadap Luhan tanpa melepas pelukan tersebut. " Seperti _baby monkey_ yang selalu bergelantungan pada induknya, Arrrgghh"

Luhan mencubit perut Sehun dengan keras. Sehingga pelukan mereka terlepas "Aku gak bercanda Sehun!"

"aissh.." Sehun meringis memegang bekas cubitan Luhan. "Aku juga tidak bercanda, Lu." "Kau bisa bergantung padaku. Aku akan ada, kapanpun dan selalu." Sehun kembali menarik Luhan kembali kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku takut merepotkanmu." _Dan semakin tidak bisa lepas dari bayanganmu_

"Tidak ada kata merepotkan. _We're partner in crime, aren't we?_ "

Luhan pun mengangguk. Kemudian Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menggiring Luhan menuju kedalam ruang fisioterapi. _Jangan berharap terlalu banyak, Kim Luhan. Sadarlah! Dia sudah gila jika dia mengatakan dia mencintaimu waktu itu._

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol meminta jawaban. Sementara Chanyeol hanya menunduk karena takut terkena omelan Baekhyun.

"Oppa, aku menunggu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menyingkap kedua tangan lentiknya.

"Baek, aku-"

"STOP!" Baekhyun memberikan isyarat tangan untuk berhenti. "Aku tidak ingin ada satu kata berbau kebohongan keluar dari mulut oppa." "Lanjutkan."

Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah. Kalau begini, Baekhyun terlihat sangat menyeramkan. "Aku tidak menemanimu kemarin karena aku sedang ada pertemuan dengan klien dari Paris bersama Sehun."

"Ah begitu," Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan pada Chanyeol sebuah foto. "Lalu ini apa?"

Chanyeol melirik foto tersebut dan kemudian ia mendengus lagi. "Itu klienku yang aku ceritakan padamu barusan, baekkie." Mata Chanyeol tampak lelah sekali, tetapi Baekhyun tidak peduli.

"Kau bilang tadi bertemu klien bersama dengan Sehun oppa. Tapi ia tidak ada?"

"Itu karena ia sudah pulang duluan."

"Lalu mengapa kau masih bersamanya dan berjalan-jalan dan tertawa bersama eoh?" "Oppa tertarik padanya?"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Baek.. Baekkie sayang. " Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun. "Kau tidak percaya padaku, hmm?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil terus memajukan bibir seksinya.

"Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya berkeliling sebentar sebelum mobil jemputannya datang. Dan aku tidak dalam keadaan bisa menolak karena Sehun sudah menyuruhku untuk mengiyakan ajakannya, karena Sehun sendiri mempunyai urusan lain." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Geurae." Suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat pelan karena ia sedang menunduk menyesali perbuatannya. "Aku percaya."

Chanyeol pun tersenyum dan mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Nah, seperti itu dong." Seperti teringat sesuatu Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya yang sudah lebar. "Ah, baek, apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Sehun menyukai noona." Jelas Chanyeol dengan tatapan serius. Sementara baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol datar.

Chanyeol yang melihat tatapan baekhyun kemudian sedikit mengernyit "Apa kau sudah tahu ya?"

"Tentu saja Park Chanyeol! Kau ini sangat lamban dalam berpikir." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana caramu mengetahuinya, baekkie?"

"Dia yang mengatakannya sendiri." baekhyun menggedikkan bahunya "Sambil berbicara pada eonnie waktu eonnie belum sadar."

Mulut Chanyeol membentuk huruf O yang sempurna. "Wah, wah wah. Oh Sehun akhirnya merasakan jatuh cinta juga."

"Ya seperti itulah, kurang lebih."

"Lalu." Chanyeol menegakkan badannya "Bagaimana dengan noona?"

"Yang itu aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun juga merasa penasaran. Dan kenapa ia sangat bodoh karena belum menanyakannya pada Luhan. "Nanti aku akan tanyakan pada eonnie."

"Tapi, sayang." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah serius. "Sepertinya mantan kekasih noona akan mendekati noona lagi."

" Sehun oppa harus berjuang lebih keras. Eonnie sepertinya masih merasakan sesuatu pada laki-laki brengsek itu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menimang-nimang. "Dan lagi, Sehun oppa harus dihadapkan dengan wanita jalang yang sering menempel setiap kali bertemu dengannya itu."

"Ah, benar juga." Chanyeol berkata sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Kuharap noona bisa menentukan pilihan nya dengan baik."

"Aku juga begitu oppa."

.

.

Sehun sedang fokus pada pekerjaannya sampai seseorang masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu dan mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Sehun-ssi." Sapa Krystal sambil tersenyum.

"Bisakah mengetuk dulu sebelum masuk?" Tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pekerjaannya. "Ada keperluan apa kesini?"

"Sesuai janjiku, aku akan datang lagi kesini untuk mengajakmu makan siang bersama." Ucapnya sambil memamerkan beberapa barang bawaannya. "Kau tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak."

"Bagaimana jika aku bisa menolaknya?"

"Lalu aku akan memberikan makanan ini pada kekasihmu yang berada di lantai bawah." Jawabnya disertai senyuman sinis andalannya

 _Damn!_ Perempuan ini semakin lama semakin gila saja. Sehun pun bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya dan duduk di sofa. Krystal mengikutinya dari belakang dengan perasaan luar biasa senang.

Sehun makan dengan tenang dan Krystal yang terus memperhatikan setiap pergerakan yang Sehun lakukan.

"Apakah enak?" Tanya Krystal sambil terus menaruh perhatian pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia hanya tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan wanita ini.

"Ah, iya. Eommonim menyuruhku untuk membuatkan bekal ini untuk oppa karena katanya, oppa sangat suka masakan buatan rumah."

Sehun tidak menggubris ocehan Krystal karena ia sudah malas.

Krystal kemudian memasang wajah jengkel. Ia sih senang karena Sehun mau memakan makanannya, ralat. Makanan yang sudah dibelinya. Tapi ia sebal karena diacuhkan oleh Sehun.

.

"Lu, ini laporan kita minggu ini. Sepertinya kita mengalami kelonjakan yang luar biasa." Ucap Xiumin sambil menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada Luhan.

"Ah, benarkah?" Luhan memastikannya dengan melihat dokumen tersebut kemudian tersenyum senang. "Wah, ini sangat bagus sekali."

"Eum." Setuju Xiumin. "Ah, ya satu lagi," Xiumin menyerahkan dokumen lain kepada Luhan. "Sebuah brand sepatu dari Amerika ingin membuka tokonya di Seoul. Banyak yang ingin bekerjasama dengan brand ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Luhan terlihat fokus membolak-balik dokumen tersebut. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Ini terlihat menarik. Biar kutanyakan ini pada Sajangnim."

Luhan mengambil kruknya dan bangkit, tetapi Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin turun, membeli macchiato. Apa kau ingin satu" Tanya nya

"Biar aku yang membelikan ya? Kau masih terlihat lelah, Lu." Tawar Xiumin yang ditolah oleh Luhan.

"Tidak uminnie. Biarkan aku berjalan sendiri. Aku juga butuh olahraga" Alasan Luhan. Xiumin pasrah dan kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Geurae, aku juga mau satu." Dasar Xiumin. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi.

Luhan sudah berdiri di depan pintu lift. Ia menunggu lift untuk beberapa saat karena lift tersebut sedang membawa orang naik kelantai atas. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk pelan jemarinya pada tangkai kruk yang menjadi temannya selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

"Semangat, ne! Perjalanan kita akan sedikit jauh." Luhan terlihat seperti orang gila karena bicara sendiri pada kruknya. "Eoh?"

Pintu lift terbuka, tetapi Luhan dibuat terpaku di tempatnya. Bagaimana tidak, di dalam lift, terdapat seorang wanita yang Luhan ketahui itu adalah Krystal, yang sedang menatap langsung kearah mata Luhan, bersama seorang pria yang Luhan sangat kenal, Sehun. Yang membuat Luhan terkejut adalah, posisi mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang wajar sekarang. Sehun berdiri membelakangi Luhan dengan Krystal yang terlihat sangat menempel pada Sehun dengan memiringkan kepalanya sambil menyampirkan tangannya di perpotongan leher Sehun. Dan Sehun tidak memberikan perlawanan yang berarti. Tentu kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi bukan?

.

.

Xiumin berjalan bergandengan dengan Kyungsoo menuju toilet. Perlu kalian ketahui, Kim Minseok tidak suka pergi ke toilet sendirian, ia akan berspekulasi hal-hal aneh tentang hantu atau sejenisnya.

"Jam berapa ini Kyung?" Tanya Xiumin pada Kyungsoo.

"Setengah 2. Memangnya kenapa eonnie?"

"Ani, Luhan belum kembali semenjak jam makan siang. Padahal tadi aku menitip kopi padanya."

"Mungkin ia sedang ingin istirahat sebentar." Jawab Kyungsoo sekiranya. Xiumin mengangguk setuju.

"Apa kita perlu menyusulnya?" Usul Xiumin.

"Geurae! Ah, tapi kan kau harus ke toilet dulu."

"Ah, iya aku lupa."

Mereka membuka pintu toilet bersamaan, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat seseorang tergeletak pingsan dibawah wastafel dengan wajah yang tertutup rambut. Mereka dilanda panik dan menghampiri seseorang tersebut.

"Kyung, cepat panggil seseorang-ASTAGA!" Xiumin menutup mulutnya. Matanya terbuka lebar.

"Eonnie ada apa? Mengapa kau berteriak seperti itu- YA TUHAN!" Kyungsoo sama terkejutnya dengan Xiumin melihat seseorang yang pingsan tersebut ternyata adalah seseorang yang mereka bicarakan tadi.

Mereka mulai panik menjadi-jadi "Cepat panggilkan seseorang. Dan telfon ambulans cepat Kyung!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kemudian berlari keluar mencari bantuan. Xiumin masih disana sambil memapah kepala Luhan yang terkulai di lantai. Wajahnya pucat dan basah oleh keringat. Kantung matanya terlihat membiru.

"Luhan, ya Tuhan Luhan! Apa yang terjadi padamu-hiks" Xiumin hanya menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil mengusap kepala Luhan. "DO KYUNGSOO CEPATLAH!" Teriaknya "Lu, kau bertahanlah, jebal!"

Kyungsoo berlari seperti orang kesetanan untuk mencari bantuan, jarak toilet terlalu jauh dari ruangannya sehingga membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama. Beruntunglah di dalam perjalanannya ia menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan santai entah ingin kemana.

"Sekretaris Park!" Teriakan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Kyungsoo pun berlari menghampirinya dengan tergesa gesa.

"To-tolong." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada terputus-putus karena kelelahan berlari.

"Nona Do? Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol heran, karena dia tidak pernah mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

" Chief, ani- Luhan eonnie. Kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit sekarang!" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Wae? Memangnya ada apa dengan Chief Kim?" Tanya Chanyeol yang mulai terlihat panik.

"Eonnie pingsan di toilet. CEPATLAH CHANYEOL-SSI!" Kyungsoo yang geram menarik tangan Chanyeol dan kembali menuju toilet tempat Luhan pingsan.

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main melihat Luhan yang tergeletak lemah di pangkuan Xiumin yang sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tanpa sungkan, ia langsung menggendong Luhan ala _bridal style_ keluar dari sana diikuti dengan Xiumin dan Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Permisi-permisi." Chanyeol melangkah lebar-lebar menuju pintu keluar untuk mengambil mobilnya dan membawa Luhan kerumah sakit. Di depan lobby, ia bertemu dengan Sehun yang entah darimana bersama dengan seorang wanita yang Chanyeol ketahui itu adalah si perempuan gila Krystal. Chanyeol memandang geram mereka berdua dan berjalan melewati mereka begitu saja.

Sehun sudah melihat Chanyeol dari jarak jauh. Chanyeol terlihat menggendong seseorang dengan buru-buru. Dibelakangnya terdapat 2 orang teman Luhan yang sangat Sehun ketahui. Chanyeol tidak menggubris keberadaan Sehun bersama Krystal. Tetapi Sehun memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang digendong oleh Chanyeol. Ya, itu Luhan. Sehun berniat menyusul Luhan sebelum tangannya dicekal oleh Krystal. Badan Sehun seketika menegang ditempat. Perasaan takut mulai merambat keseluruh tubuhnya, lagi.

"Kau tidak akan mengantarku pulang?" Tanya Krystal dengan nada manja

"Kau pulang saja sendiri." Ujar Sehun dengan nada dingin. Ia pun menepis tangan Krystal dan berlari mengejar Chanyeol menuju tempat parker. Sekarang ini fokusnya adalah Luhan. Kenapa Luhan bisa berada dalam gendongan chanyeol? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

"Chanyeol! Tunggu!" Teriak Sehun dari belakang. Chanyeol sudah menidurkan Luhan di kursi belakang mobil dan bersiap memasuki mobilnya. Ia tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Sehun disana.

"Yak! Sekretaris Park!" Chanyeol pun berhenti dan menatap Sehun.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

" Aku ikut denganmu."

"Terserah"

Sehun memasuki kursi belakang penumpang dengan Chanyeol yang menyetir dan Kyungsoo yang menemaninya. Xiumin akan menyusul dengan membawa mobilnya sendiri.

Sehun menyanggah kepala Luhan di pahanya sambil mengusap wajah Luhan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat-sangat pucat dengan keringat yang terus membanjiri wajahnya.

"Kenapa Luhan bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun entah pada siapa. Chanyeol hanya melihat dari kaca dan fokus menyetir dengan kecepatan yang diatas rata-rata itu.

"Eonnie pingsan di toilet tadi. Saya rasa ia sudah lama berada disana, sajangnim." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Astaga." Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. _Lu, mengapa ini terjadi padamu, lagi? Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku._

 **TBC**

Hehe, hay-hay! _I'm back_ readersnim. Makasih ya buat review kalian di chap sebelumnya, aku seneng banget kalian antusias sama lovey-dovey hunhan kemarin. Tapi maaf banget, memberikan kehadiran " _ **K siblings**_ (Krystal and Kris)". Tenang, kalau mereka jodoh gabakal kemana kok.

Oh iya, buat yang ingin tahu lagu yang Luhan sama Kris nyanyiin tadi tuh lagunya "Zhoumi ft. f(Victoria) – Loving You" Lagunya recommend banget kok. hihihi

Happy reading and thanks for review.


	12. Chapter 12 : Confession

**Love Like This**

 **Chapter 12 : Confession**

 **Beware of typo(s)**

"Luhan-ssi! Kim Luhan-ssi! Apa kau mendengarku?!" Dokter bernametag Choi Sooyoung sedang mengguncang tubuh Luhan. Perlahan mata itu mulai terbuka, Luhan sudah sadar. Helaan nafas terdengar disegala penjuru ruangan.

"Kim Luhan, apa kau mendengarku?" Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemah. _Mwoya? Apa aku pingsan lagi?_

"Syukurlah." Dokter Choi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Nona Kim baik-baik saja. Ia hanya kelelahan." Helaan nafas terdengar dari dokter Choi "Apa saya pernah mengatakan bahwa nona Kim harus _bed rest_ selama seminggu pasca keluar dari rumah sakit ini?"

"Maafkan saya, uisanim." Baekhyun menunduk, merasa sedikit bersalah "Eonnieku ini memang sangat keras kepala sekali" Jelasnya sambil men- _death glare_ Luhan yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Geurae, tidak apa." Dokter Choi memasukan tangannya kedalam saku jasnya "Dia harus beristirahat selama seminggu kedepan. Ini demi kesembuhannya. Saya mohon bantuan anda."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya "Ne, uisanim. Jika perlu akan saya ikat dia di ranjang agar tidak bisa kemana-mana."

Dokter Choi tertawa kecil menanggapi Baekhyun. Kemudian ia undur diri. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Suasana menjadi hening seketika ketika dokter Choi pergi. Baekhyun masih terdiam menatap Luhan dengan Chanyeol yang menemaninya. Xiumin dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk di kursi sembari melirik kearah ranjang Luhan berbaring dengan tatapan lega yang luar biasa. Sedangkan satu pria lagi, -Oh Sehun- bersedekap di samping pintu sambil menatap Luhan dalam diam.

"Baek-ah" Sahut Luhan dengan suara lemah.

"Apa? Sekarang eonnie ingin apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil meninggikan suaranya.

"Jangan marah padaku seperti itu." Luhan merajuk dengan bibir mengerucut. Membuat Chanyeol yang berada disamping Baekhyun terkekeh

"Aku kesal sekali sama eonnie, arra!" "Eonnieku yang keras kepala ini hampir membuat adiknya mati terkena serangan jantung!" Baekhyun mengomel seperti ahjumma-ahjumma penagih uang sewa rumah.

Luhan memainkan jarinya kecil. "Mianhe, baekhyun-ah, sudah membuat khawatir."

Baekhyun pun beringsut menerjang eonnienya dengan sebuah pelukan "Hanya kau satu-satunya yang kupunya di dunia ini. Hiks. Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti tadi eonnie. Hiks." Adiknya menangis tersedu-sedu. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitam adiknya dengan penuh sayang.

"Arra, aku akan beristirahat kali ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Eum, demi kau."

"Jangan demi aku!" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menoyor pelan kepala Luhan. "Lakukan itu demi kesehatanmu!"

Luhan hanya terkekeh, "Geurae, arraseo."

Xiumin dan Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Luhan. Mereka merasa bersyukur bahwa Luhan sudah pulih. Xiumin sempat kesal pada Luhan karena tidak mendengarkan ucapannya, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka bertiga berpelukan seperti para telettubies. Sehun masih menatap Luhan dalam keadaan diam. Memerhatikan wajah itu lamat-lamat, matanya, senyumnya, emosinya. _Kenapa aku bisa berakhir seperti ini?_

"Ah, ya!" Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu. Ia melirik Xiumin dan Baekhyun bergantian seperti memberi isyarat sesuatu. Merekapun beralih menatap Sehun yang masih betah menatap Luhan tanpa sadar.

"Umin eonnie, Jongin sudah menjemputku dibawah. Kajja kita pulang!" Xiumin yang sepertinya tidak mengerti maksud Kyungsoo hanya memberikan tatapan bodoh _kenapa cepat-cepat pulang?_. Kyungsoo kemudian mencubit-cubit kecil lengan Xiumin dan mendelikkan matanya kearah Sehun. Seperti mendapat ilham, Xiumin langsung mengerti.

"A-ah, geurae. Luhan-ah, kami pulang dulu, ne? " Luhan pun mengangguk. Mereka memberi salam pada Luhan dan Baekhyun kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sajangnim-hwaiting" bisik Xiumin sambil memberikan tanda semangat pada bosnya itu.

Sehun yang baru sadar, hanya menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau harus makan. Sedari tadi kau belum makan." Ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"Eonnie, aku turun sebentar kebawah. Kau tak apa?"

"Kau mau kemana, Baek?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku ingin membeli makanan. Eonnie tunggu sebentar ya,?" Luhan pun mengangguk. Kemudian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun meninggalkan ruangan itu. tersisalah Sehun dan Luhan yang masih belum menyadari keberadaan Sehun. Hingga mata Luhan berpendar mendapati keberadaan Sehun yang sedari tadi berdiri disana.

"Sa-sajangnim?" Tanyanya sedikit kaget dan.. kikuk "Sejak kapan Anda disana?"

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan. "Yeah, kurasa cukup lama sampai kau menyadarinya." Sehun menduduki kursi disebelah kanan ranjang Luhan berbaring. Luhan merasa bingung sekarang, entah dia harus merasa senang atau merasa risih dengan keberadaan Sehun sekarang.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Luhan sudah berdiri di depan pintu lift. Ia menunggu lift untuk beberapa saat karena lift tersebut sedang membawa orang naik kelantai atas. Sambil menunggu lift tersebut bergerak turun, Ia mengetuk-ngetuk pelan jemarinya pada tangkai kruk yang menjadi temannya selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini._

" _Semangat, ne! Perjalanan kita akan sedikit jauh." Luhan terlihat seperti orang gila karena bicara sendiri pada kruknya. "Eoh?"_

 _Pintu lift terbuka, tetapi Luhan dibuat terpaku di tempatnya. Bagaimana tidak, di dalam lift, terdapat seorang wanita yang Luhan ketahui itu adalah Krystal, yang sedang menatap langsung kearah mata Luhan, bersama seorang pria yang Luhan sangat kenal, Sehun. Yang membuat Luhan terkejut adalah, posisi mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang wajar sekarang. Sehun berdiri membelakangi Luhan dengan Krystal yang terlihat sangat menempel pada Sehun dengan memiringkan kepalanya sambil menyampirkan tangannya di perpotongan leher Sehun. Dan Sehun tidak memberikan perlawanan yang berarti. Pikiran negative sudah menggerayangi otak Luhan._

 _Mereka berciuman. Tepat di depan Luhan._

 _Pintu lift kembali tertutup. Luhan masih menatap lift tersebut. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak sekali melihat kejadian itu. ia meremas baju bagian dadanya dengan erat._

" _Kenapa kau seperti ini, Kim Luhan?" Setetes cairan bening meluncur dari matanya yang indah. Kemudian berubah menjadi tetesan-tetesan yang terus berlanjut tiada henti. Ia pun tertawa miris. "Bahkan aku menangis." Luhan menghela nafasnya "Aku pasti sudah gila"_

 _Ia pun melangkah menjauh dari lift untuk ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak ingin dilihat orang ia habis menangis. Seorang Kim Luhan akan sangat kentara jika habis menangis. Maka dari itu, ia harus mencuci wajahnya._

 _Luhan berjalan ke toilet dalam keheningan. Terkadang air matanya masih mengalir bebas. Sekelebat ingatan tentang perkataan Sehun muncul di pikirannya._ _"Kejahilanku menggodamu setiap hari menjadi rutinitas harianku yang tak pernah kulewatkan. Aku sangat senang melihatmu mengumpat setiap hari. Kau tahu?"_

" _Dasar Oh yang menyebalkan" Tak sadar, Luhan tersenyum dengan airmata yang terus mengucur._

" _Kau sudah mengambil keperjakaan bibirku ini tahu?"_

" _Dasar gila." Luhan masih melanjutkan langkahnya yang semakin lama semakin melambat._

" _Oke, itu memang kesalahanku karena aku yang menciumu lebih dulu. Aku juga minta maaf soal itu."_

" _Tentu tuan Oh, kau harus bersujud jika perlu."_

" _Mungkin aku masih menyangkalnya. tapi sekarang, aku menyadari sesuatu."_ _" Aku menyukaimu, Kim Luhan. Ah tidak, aku mencintaimu."_

 _Luhan tertawa miris. "Pembohong."_

 _Luhan seperti orang gila, bermonolog sendiri sambil berjalan. untung saja tak ada orang yang lewat disana. Tiba-tiba langkahnya kini semakin berat. Kepalanya terasa berputar. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepala, dan melanjutkan berjalan kearah toilet._

 _Luhan mencuci wajahnya. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang semakin terasa sakit. Tanpa sadar kruk yang ia pakai jatuh akibat tidak seimbang._

" _Aissh!" Perlahan Luhan menunduk untuk menggapai kruknya, karena kepala yang terus berdenyut pandangannya seketika kabur dan tidak sadar, ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan terjatuh._

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tawar Sehun. "Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, terimakasih." Ia berusaha menatap kearah lain selain kearah Sehun. Sehun kemudian hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Kau sangat membuat semua orang khawatir, tau." Tukas Sehun dengan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin yang tentu membuat hati Luhan berdesir.

"Oh, maaf untuk itu-" Jawabnya dengan nada yang pelan.

" Geurae, kau memang harus meminta maaf" Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. " Aku sangat khawatir melihat kau pingsan tadi. Sekarang, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya istirahat. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu selangkahpun masuk ke kantor. Atau jika kau berani masuk kau akan ku boikot." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Sehun pada wajahnya. "Eum. Arraseo."

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Luhan berada di kamar Apartemennya, mengulang kejadian yang sama selama 3 hari –mandi, makan, minum obat, tidur-. Ia akan menunggu Baekhyun pulang di sore hari dan makan malam bersama adik kesayangannya. Tetapi malam ini berbeda, kedatangan seseorang yang tidak diduga membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Kau pasti lapar kan?" Tanya Kris yang menenteng banyak kantong makanan di tangannya. Luhan masih menatap Kris bingung. "Lu? Luhan? Kau baik?" Kris mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah cantik Luhan.

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ya? A-ah, ne. silahkan masuk." Luhan membuka pintunya sedikit lebih lebar, dan menggeser tubuhnya agar Kris dapat masuk.

"Apartemenmu cukup bagus." Puji Kris.

"Terimakasih. Duduklah disana. Aku akan menyiapkan piring." Luhan mengambil alih kantong makanan yang dibawa oleh Kris untuk di letakkan di piring.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris sambil mengamati setiap sudut apartemen Luhan.

" Dia belum pulang." Kris mengangguk mengerti. Nampaknya Luhan sudah seloesai menata beberapa makanan diatas piring dan ia membawa nya kearah ruang tamu. "Nah, ini." Luhan menjatuhkan badannya dilantai berlawanan dengan Kris duduk. Kemudian Kris turun dari sofanya dan beringsut mengikuti Luhan duduk di lantai.

"Mari makan!" Sahut Kris. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mulai mengunyah makanannya. Begitupula Kris.

"Kapan kau mulai bekerja?" Tanya Kris sambil memasukkan sepotong gimbap kedalam mulutnya.

"Senin besok." Jawab Luhan dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

"Aigoo, Kim Luhan. Telan dulu makananmu!" Kris menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Luhan. Luhan tanpa ragu pun menenggaknya.

"Wah, lega sekali"

"Apa kekasihmu sudah kemari?"

BINGO

Luhan terhenti dari kegiatannya sekarang. Ia berdehem pelan kemudian beralih menatap Kris. "Eo-eoh."

"Pasti dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Goda Kris.

Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Haha. Mungkin."

Luhan teringat akan setiap pesan yang dikirimkan Sehun setiap harinya. Entah itu untuk mengingatkannya beristirahat, minum obat. Atau sekedar menanyakan keadaannya. Luhan tak ada niatan untuk membalas pesan itu. ia tidak ingin diganggu Sehun. Tidak untuk sekarang ini.

Mereka pun melanjutkan menghabiskan makanan masing-masing. Setelah selesai, Luhan membawa piring tersebut ke dapur dan mencucinya. Kris memerhatikan Luhan dari kursi di _pantry_ kecilnya. Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan kemudian merasa risih.

"A-ada apa? Jangan melihatku terus?!" Tanya Luhan gugup.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menatapmu saja." Jawab Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Jawaban seperti apa itu. gombal sekali" Luhan berdecih kemudian tersenyum. Kris pun tersenyum balik melihat Luhan-nya tersenyum. Ya Luhannya yang dulu telah kembalin sekarang.

"Senang sekali rasanya bisa melihatmu tersenyum sedekat ini." Lontar Kris sambil menopang dagunya diatas meja.

Luhan pun tersenyum kikuk. "Ouh, kau masih bisa saja menggombal tuan Wu."

Sisa waktu yang ada mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol. Tak jarang diisi dengan tawa dari keduanya. Keduanya larut dalam obrolan mereka hingga jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Kris yang menyadarinya kemudian berpamitan pada Luhan.

"Lu, kurasa aku sudah harus pulang." Ujar Kris dengan perasaan menyesal.

"Ah, geurae. Tidak apa-apa. Mari kuantar kedepan." Luhan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tidak usah, Lu. Angin diluar sangat tidak bagus untukmu." Tolak Kris. Luhanpun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, oke. " Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya "Lagipula aku bosan didalam apartemen terus. Sesekali keluar tidak apa kan?"

Kris terkekeh kemudian mengusak rambut Luhan. "Yasudah, aku tidak bisa menolak jika kau sudah memasang wajah seperti itu."

Luhan pun berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket dan kembali menghampiri Kris. Mereka berdua kemudian melangkah keluar apartemen Luhan. Sesampainya di Lobby apartemen, Kris menahan tangan Luhan.

"Cukup antar aku sampai disini, oke?" Awalnya Luhan menolak, kemudian berkat kegigihan Kris membujuk nya, Luhan pun terpaksa mengangguk. "Bagus, itu baru Luhanku." Kris melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Luhan menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. "Cepat sembuh ya. Aku akan menemanimu makan bingsoo jika kau sudah sembuh." Tanpa sadar, ia mencium kening Luhan dengan lembut. Menyalurkan perasaannya disana. Luhan berjengit kaget, matanya seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya, tetapi ia berusaha menahannya.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya." Kris pun melangkah menjauhi Luhan yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Lama-kelamaan bayangan tersebut menghilang. Luhan masih terpaku ditempatnya. Tangannya beralih memegang keningnya yang sudah diberi jejak oleh Kris disana.

.

Sehun sedang gusar di Apartemennya. Bagaimana tidak, sudah 3 hari ia mengirimi Luhan pesan tetapi tidak ada satupun pesan yang dibalas oleh wanita itu. Ia tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya padan ponselnya. Berharap Luhan menghubunginya. Jika dilihat sekarang, kondisi Sehun tidak jauh berbeda dengan seorang wanita yang menunggu pesan dari kekasihnya.

"ARRGGHH! Xi Luhan! Cepat jawab pesanku.!" Sehun bermonolog sendiri pada ponselnya. Ketika ia sedang rusuh dengan dirinya sendiri, ponselnya berdering. Buru-buru ia menghampiri ponselnya dan menggeser tombol jawab.

"Eoh, Luhan?" Tanyanya dengan anda semeringah.

" _Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau akan sesenang itu menerima panggilanku."_ Sehun mengernyit. Ia pun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya untuk melihat siapa yang menelepon, kemudian ia mendesah.

"Wae, hyung?"

 _Aku sudah berada di depan apartemenmu 30 menit yang lalu dan menekan bel pintumu! Kau ini tuli atau apa! Cepat buka!_

Sehun pun berjalan menuju pintu apartemen untuk membukakan pintu. Ia pun mematikan panggilannya.

"Kau ini, ck!" Chanyeol berdecih dan masuk ke dalam tanpa permisi dahulu pada yang empunya rumah.

"Hyung kenapa kemari?" Tanya Sehun dengan malas.

"Yak!" Chanyeol memukul kepala Sehun. "Kau yang menyuruhku kesini, hingga aku tidak bisa menjemput Baeekhyun."

Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Chanyeol barusan. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah ya, kau membelikan makanan pesananku kan?"

Chanyeol menyodorkan makanan tersebut kepada Sehun dalam diam.

"Hyung, bagaimana kabar Luhan? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Apa dia beristirahat dengan baik?" Rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Sehun sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mendengus.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sendiri padanya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia tidak membalas pesanku. Tidak satupun. " Jawab Sehun dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang kecewa.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan serius. Ia melihat raut khawatir disana. Tetapi Chanyeol juga tidak percaya, semenjak dimana ia bertemu dengan Sehun yang bergandengan dengan Krystal –saat Luhan noonanya pingsan tepatnya- ia menjadi kesal sendiri dengan Sehun.

"Hyung, mengapa menatapku seperti itu?" Sehun gerah sendiri akhirnya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

"Ah, wae?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Kali ini dengan nada tinggi yang dibuat-buat.

Chanyeol berdecak, ia kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Kau!" Chanyeol menunjuk tepat kearah Sehun. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hah?"

"Ada apa denganku apanya?" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Katakan yang jelas!"

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kau suka? Luhan noona atau si nenek lampir itu?" Chanyeol bersedekap dada.

"Tentu saja Luhan!" Jawabnya dengan lantang.

"Tapi kenapa kau malah bersama penyihir itu? Bahkan saat noona pingsan kau bergandengan dengannya."

"Ralat hyung. " Sehun memberi isyarat berhenti dengan tangannya " Dia yang bergelayut padaku."

"Ah, terserah apa katamu."

"Ia ke kantorku waktu itu. menagih janji untuk makan bersama. Kemudian eommanya menelepon dan mengajakku untuk bertemu." Sehun menaikkan bahunya "Aku tak punya pilihan lain."

"Saat itu aku rasanya ingin sekali mencekik lehermu, kau bermesraan dengan penyihir itu dan tidak memerhatikan Luhan noona yang sudah pingsan di gendonganku." Selidik Chanyeol dengan nada curiga.

"Aniya. Aku tidak melakukan kencan atau apapun hal aneh yang kau pikirkan itu." Sehun menyandarkan punggunngnya di sofa. "Bagaimana keadaan Luhan hyung? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaannku."

"Noona baik, dan semakin sehat tentunya." Chanyeol bangkit dan beringsut kedapur.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Tentu saja makan, apalagi."

Sehun pun bangkit dan ikut mengikuti Chanyeol. _Semoga kau baik-baik saja Luhan_.

.

.

Pagi ini terasa berbeda bagi Luhan. Yap, ia akan mulai bekerja kembali setelah seminggu _full_ dengan istirahat. bahkan, sudah pagi-pagi buta begini ia sudah bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Baekhyun. _Wah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak se semangat ini_ tatapnya puas pada hidangan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

"Wah, seperti nya ada yang semangat sekali bekerja hari ini." Gumam Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih tertutup sambil berjalan menuju kulkas.

" _Good morning my beautiful dongsaeng_ " Sapa Luhan ceria. Baekhyun menengguk air dingin langsung dari botolnya. Biasanya, Luhan akan marah, tapi tidak kali ini.

"Wah, bahkan ahjumma ini menyapaku di pagi hari." Ia mendudukkan diri di sebrang Luhan dan mengambil selembar roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai _strawberry kesukaannya_.

"Kau ada kuliah jam berapa?" Tanya Luhan antusias.

"Sssh, entahlah." Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak "Jam 1 mungkin."

"Ah begitu." Luhan mengangguk dan kemudian ia menyuapkan _omelette_ pada mulutnya sendiri. "Eonnie akan menjemputmu nanti sepulang-"

" _No drive. Please_ " Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kau tidak boleh mengendarai mobil, tidak untuk sekarang, dan beberapa bulan kedepan eonnie." Ia menggeleng

" cih, menyebal-"

"ssstt." Baekhyun memberi isyarat diam dengan mulutnya. "Kau ingin membantah, atau kusuruh Sehun oppa-"

"Aku naik bus."

"Good."

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. Setelah selesai makan, Baekhyun berinsiatif untuk mengambil piring Luhan dan mencucinya. Luhan beranjak untuk mengambil tas dan keperluan lainnya. Tetapi kegiatannya kemudian terhenti sejenak. _Apa yang harus kulakukan jika bertemu dengannya nanti?_

Buru-buru Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak-tidak, buat apa dia takut. Toh disini Luhan tidak merasa melakukan sesuatu yang salah. _Singkirkan pikiran burukmu, Luhan!_. Ia pun melirik kalung rusa yang tergantung di lehernya selama ini. "Geurae, kajja! Kita hadapi hari ini!"  
.

.

Suasana kantor terlihat sangat lengang. Kyungsoo sedang fokus dengan layarnya, sementara Xiumin, wanita itu hanya memajukan bibirnya kedepan dengan tangan menopang setengah wajahnya.

"Aiiissh!" Teriak Xiumin secara tiba-tiba yang membuat Kyungsoo kaget.

"Auughh, eonnie!" Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya dan melirik ke bilik Xiumin. "Jangan berteriak! Aku sedang fokus." Gerutunya kesal.

Xiumin hanya menampilkan senyum bodohnya. Kyungsoo kemudian mendengus dan ingin kembali duduk sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Dimohon untuk nona Do dan nona Minseok untuk tidak berteriak di ruang kerja." Sontak mata Xiumin dan Kyungsoo melebar. Secara bersamaan, mereka menolehkan kepala mereka dan mendapati Luhan sedang berkacak pinggang dengan wajah yang berpura-pura marah.

"Eonnie/Luhannie!" Mereka berdua bangkit dari kursinya dan segera menerjang Luhan dengan pelukan. Pekikan kecil terdengar dari ketiganya.

"Yak! Aku rinduu sekali padamu! Akhirnya kau kembali juga." Xiumin mencubit sebelah pipi Luhan yang membuat empunya mengaduh pelan.

"Eonnie, selamat datang kembali, ne." Kyungsoo berujar dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

Semua karyawan yang berada dalam divisi itu sontak bangkit dari kursinya. Mereka sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Luhan.

"Chief! Welcome back!" Ujar Taeyeong.

"Ne, kuharap kau tidak kecewa karena aku lebih cepat kembali dari yang kau pikirkan." Goda Luhan.

"Aigoo, tidak chief. Kami senang akhirnya chief bisa kembali dengan sehat." Timpal Yoona.

"Ah, baiklah. " Luhan merangkul kedua sahabatnya yang sedari tadi memeluknya. "Bagaimana jika Jumat setelah jam kerja kita merayakan kesembuhanku?"

Kemudian terdengar pekikan riuh di ruangan itu. sekitar 10 orang yang berada di ruangan itu bersorak-sorai. Begitupula ketiga gadis yang saling merangkul itu.

"Wah, kau memang benar-benar sudah menjadi 'Luhan' lagi." Puji Xiumin

"Eum, aku setuju eonnie. Jangan sakit lagi, ne" Tambah Kyungsoo. Luhan pun mencubit pipi Xiumin yang berada disebelah kiri, dan Kyungsoo disebelah kanannya dengan gemas.

"Arra, arrasseo. Gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Luhan pun tersenyum tulus yang akan terlihat cantik bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

.

Jam makan siang sudah tiba. Ketiga telettubies –Luhan, Xiumin, Kyungsoo- berjalan beriringan dan mengambil makanan mereka menuju meja yang menghadap langsung kearah jendela. Luhan sedang sibuk mengaduk kimchi yang ada di piringnya, sedangkan Xiumin dan Kyungsoo sibuk melempar-lemparkan cumi-cumi kearah piring mereka.

"Ishhh eonnie! Aku tidak suka cumi-cumi!Jauhkan dariku, jebal." Kyungsoo kembali melempar cuminya kepiring Xiumin.

"Kyung! Jika aku tidak dalam sedang diet aku akan memakannya." Xiumin pindahkan kembali kepiring Kyungsoo.

"Isssh, aku tidak mau! Berikan saja pada Luhan eonnie!" Kyungsoo menjauhkan piringnya dan membelakangi Xiumin. tiba-tiba retinanya menangkap sesuatu. "Eoh? Eonnie, itu…"

Xiumin pun menoleh kearah yang Kyungsoo tunjuk. "Sajangnim?" Luhan yang mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Xiumin pun menghentikan kegiatannya tanpa menoleh. "Kok dia bersama perempuan sih?"

Luhan semakin terdiam dan menatap makanannya dengan tatapan kosong. _Ah, jadi kalian sudah memutuskan untuk bersama. Selamat untukmu, Sehun-ah._

"Lu,Luhan?" Xiumin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan. Luhan pun yang sadar dari lamunannya beralih ke Xiumin "Ke-kenapa?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Xiumin yang sepertinya sedikit khawatir.

"Tentu, memang ada apa?" _damn,_ suaranya pun mewakili kebohongan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Itu" Xiumin menunjuk kearah dimana Kyungsoo memberi tahunya tadi. "Kau tahu siapa wanita itu? Kelihatannya mereka sangat dekat."

"Tunangan Oh-Sajangnim." Jawab Luhan dengan nada yang dibuat sedater mungkin.

UHUUUKK

Baru saja Xiumin ingin bereaksi, Kyungsoo menyemburkan supnya yang baru saja ia telan. "APA?"

"Ya, tu-na-ngan." Luhan meletakkan sumpit nya diatas nampan. "Kau tidak dengar?"

"Ani, kami dengar itu." Kini Xiumin dan Kyungsoo beralih fokus ke Luhan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Sajangnim?"

Luhan menghela nafas berat. " _Please don't overthinking_." Ia kembali menatap jendela di depannya. " _It's the art of creating problems that weren't even there_."

.

Sehun merasa sangat risih dengan wanita yang berada disampingnya ini. Bagaimana tidak, ia terus-terusan menggandeng lengan Sehun seolah mengisyaratkan kepemilikkan disana. Banyak karyawan yang berpapasan dengan mereka berhenti sejenak dan dengan ragu menundukkan kepalanya. Ada yang melihat dengan tatapan takjub, ada juga yang tidak peduli. Sehun hanya menghela nafas.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu?" Bisik Sehun dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

Krystal menggeleng. "Akan kulepaskan." Ia berhenti kemudian menghadap Sehun. "Nanti, setelah masuk ke dalam mobil." Ia pun kembali menggandeng Sehun yang merasa frustasi di sampingnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya sekarang hah?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi dan tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari jalanan di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang-"

"Ya-ya. Eomma ku memberitahumu untuk mengajakku bertemu dengannya dan membicarakan tentang pertunangan yang tidak jelas atau kau membawa nama eommaku demi bisa menarikku keluar kantor saat sedang jam kerja."

"Jawaban yang kedua hampir benar." Krystal tersenyum, ia sedikit bergeser kearah kiri untuk menangkup tangan Sehun. Seakan sadar, Sehun mengibaskan tangannya.

" Jangan menyentuhku sembarangan." Jawabnya dingin. Perempuan itu hanya membalas nya dengan tawa.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan jika seperti, itu. Sehun-ssi."

 _Perempuan ini gila! Tuhan! Tolong selamatkan aku!_.

.

 _From : Wu Kris_

 _Hey, deer. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah baik._

 _To : Wu Kris_

 _Ya, sangat baik. Terimakasih sudah menanyakan._

 _From : Wu Kris_

 _Apa kau sedang bekerja sekarang?_

 _To : Wu Kris_

 _Tentu. Jam yang sangat sibuk *sigh*_

 _From : Wu Kris_

 _Ah semangat untuk itu. aku akan menjemputmu sepulang kerja nanti._

Luhan menegakkan kepalanya. Alisnya bertautan. Apa dia tidak salah baca? Kris akan menjemputnya? Tapi untuk apa?  
 _To : Wu Kris_

 _Tidak usah. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan. Lagipula aku ingin pulang sendiri._

Tak perlu waktu lama Kris sudah membalasnya

 _From : Wu Kris_

 _Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu makan bingsoo._

Luhan mengusak kepalanya gusar. Ia ingin sekali makan bingsoo. Apa ia terima saja ajakan Kris? Tunggu, tapi jika ia mengajaknya, bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan Sehun nanti? _Tidak-tidak. Jangan Sehun lagi, Kim Luhan!_ Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat

 _To : Wu Kris_

 _Baiklah jika kau memaksa. I'm in._

.

Dan disinilah Luhan, dengan bingsoo penuh syrup berwarna dihadapannya. Merasakah sensasi dingin dari es yang menggerogoti sebagian besar mulutnya. Kris dihadapannya hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan Luhan sekarang ini.

"Kau masih sangat kekanakan rupanya." Goda Kris. Luhan memberengut dan menaruh sendoknya kedalam mangkuknya.

" Aku sudah 26 tahun jika boleh mengingatkan." Sindir Luhan.

"Tingkahmu menjelaskan semuanya, nona Kim." Kris mengambil sapu tangan dan mengusapkannya ke sudut bibir Luhan. Seketika Luhan terdiam di tempatnya. Ia merasa seperti _dejavu_. Seseorang pernah melakukan ini padanya.

"a-ah. Terimakasih." Luhan melanjutkan memakan esnya dengan ragu.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" Tanya Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, seperti yang kau tau. Kejar tayang, kertas-kertas dan hal merepotkan lainnya." Jawab Luhan sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Kris mengangguk mengerti. Matanya berpendar kearah jalanan Gyeonggido yang terasa lengang. Tetapi retinanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Ia pun beralih menatap Luhan.

"Ah ya. Bagaimana kekasihmu?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"ya begitulah. Kami baik." Jawab Luhan apa adanya. _Damn baik apanya, sudah berapa kali aku menghindarinya hari ini_. Luhan pun berusaha untuk beralih dari pandangan Kris. Tak ayal, ia pun melirik kearah lain selain kearah Kris. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya. Luhan memicingkan sedikit matanya untuk memastika orang tersebut. _Tidak mungkin kan itu._

"Eoh? Bukankah itu kekasihmu?"

SKAK. Mata Luhan mulai tak fokus. Jantungnya terasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya melihat Sehun bergandengan bersama Krystal. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi jika dilihat dari sini. Dadanya semakin sesak. Apalagi ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan Sehun yang berada di seberang jalan. Keduanya saling terpaku menatap dengan arti yang ditafsirkan masing-masing.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak ada yang saling menyapa. Jika biasanya Sehun akan menjahili Luhan atau Luhan yang akan mengumpat pada Sehun setiap Sehun menggodanya itu tidak akan terjadi. Seperti sekarang ini, rapat yang harusnya diikuti dengan khidmat, menjadi berita berjalan di telinga Luhan dan menjadi obrolan santai ditelinga Sehun.

"Kita sudahi rapat hari ini. Silahkan kembali keruangan masing-masing." Sehun bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya dan menghilang duluan di balik pintu. Sementara Luhan hanya menhela nafasnya, merasa lega. Nafasnya sedikit tercekat berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Sehun.

Mereka tidak saling bertegur sapa, baik sebelum rapat maupun sesudah rapat. Chanyeol, yang melihatnya menjadi gerah sendiri. apalagi ditambah kemunculan Krystal yang belakang ini sering sekali mendatangi ruangan atasannya itu.

.

.

"Terimakasih, chief atas traktirannya!" Ucap Taeyeong dengan badan yang sedikit terhuyung karena menenggak terlalu banyak alcohol.

Luhan memberi isyarat dengan tangan "Ne, ne uhk.." Luhan cegukan dengan mata yang terbuka sebesar biji kedelai itu.

"Aigoo, Lu. Kenapa kau banyak minum hah?" Xiumin menggerutu sambil menopang tubuh Luhan yang sudah hampir limbung.

"Umin-ah. Uminnie." Luhan memeluk Xiumin sambil tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Ya! Kalian pulanglah! Kau juga Kyung, kau sudah dijemput si hitam kan?" Titah Xiumin yang sudah sedikit gerah melihat Luhan dengan kebiasaan mabuknya, selalu cegukan.

"Apa eonnie tidak apa-apa membawa Luhan eonnie sendiri?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir.

"Gwaencanha." Jawab Xiumin pasrah "Hanya aku yang bisa mengatasi bayi besar ini. Kau berhati-hati ne Kyung." Xiumin pun membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam sebuah taksi dan melaju meninggalkan bar tempat mereka tadi berpesta atas kesembuhan Luhan.

"Uh, gerah sekali." Luhan dengan keadaan seperempat kesadarannya membuka jendela taksi. "Wah, sejuknyaaaa!"

"Yak! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan." Xiumin menepis tangan Luhan yang keluar dari jendela "Maafkan kami pak. " Xiumin menyampaikan permintaan maafnya pada si supir taksi.

Kemudian terdengar isakan. Xiumin pun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan sedang mutup kedua wajahnya.

"Yak! Aiiissh!" Xiumin mengacak rambutnya kesal "Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Luhan kemudian menatap mata Xiumin dengan bulir-bulir airmata yang tersisa " Umin-ah. Apa di dunia sebelumnya aku ini perompak atau pengkhianat Negara?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sih, Kim Luhan?" Xiumin menyenderkan dirnya ke jok kursi " Aku bisa 2 kali lipat lebih gila menghadapimu dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini."

Luhan terdiam. Wajahnya ia tundukkan. "Sehun.."

"Ada apa lagi dengannya?" Tanya Xiumin malas.

"Pembohong." Ucapnya pelan. Xiumin pun tegak dari sandaran kursinya dan menatap Luhan serius.

"Apanya yang pembohong?" Tanya Xiumin penuh tuntutan. Ia sangat tahu, jika Luhan sedang mabuk ia akan berbicara kebenaran atau sebenarnya isi hatinya.

Luhan pun tersenyum miris. "Dia bilang dia mencintaiku. Tetapi dia berciuman dengan wanita lain." Luhan mengusap air matanya yang jatuh dengan bebas. "Mungkin hanya alam bawah sadarku yang mengatakan hal demikian."

Xiumin membelalakan matanya. "Memangnya kapan dia berkata seperti itu padamu?"

"Saat aku sedang tidak sadarkan diri akibat kecelakaan." Luhan mengambil tangan Xiumin dan sedikit meremasnya. "Aku mungkin salah dengar kan? Atau mungkin khayalanku saat aku tidak sadar itu berjalan kemana-mana? Aku merasa bodoh, umin-ah. Hiks"

Xiumin pun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya "Luhan, Kim Luhan. Dengar. Sudah cukup hatimu patah karena Kris. Jangan sampai itu retak kembali karena kehadiran Sehun yang belum tentu mencintaimu balik, oke? Berbahagialah untuk hidupmu yang sekarang." Xiumin mengusap kedua air matanya yang secara tiba-tiba datang juga. "Ah, aku juga jadi ikutan menangis." Ia pun melonggarkan pelukannya.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Luhan sudah bangun dengan kepala yang sedikit berat. Ah, dia terlalu mabuk semalam. Pakaiannya saja belum diganti. Dia bangun menuju meja riasnya untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan mascara dan _eyeliner_ yang sudah luntur semalam. _Apa separah itukah aku mabuk hingga menangis?_

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya dan mulai membersihkan wajahnya perlahan. Setelah selesai, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi.

"EONNIE! SUP MU SUDAH ADA DI MANGKUK YA! LAIN KALI KALAU MABUK AJAK AKU BIAR TIDAK MEREPOTKAN ORANG LAIN!" teriak Baekhyun dari dapur.

"YA! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan dengan mulut penuh busa sikat gigi

"Mau kencan dengan Chanyeol oppa. Wae? Kau mau ikut?" Ajak Baekhyun yang tentunya hanya gurauan saja.

"Tidak terimakasih, aku ingin berhibernasi." Luhan kembali masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai, ia berpakaian dan memakan sup buatan Baekhyun sebelumnya. "Wah, segarnya."

Ia pun menenggak habis kuahnya tanpa menyisakan apapun dan mencuci mangkuk kotor itu. Tanpa ragu, Luhan langsung beringsut kembali ke kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur kesayangannya. Mata itu perlahan-lahan terpejam sebelum dering di ponselnya berdering. Dengan terpaksa, ia mengangkat panggila tersebut.

"Halo"

 _Luhan_

Mata Luhan yang terpejam mendadak terbuka lebar. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya untuk memastikan nama si pemanggil. BINGO! _Aishhh kenapa kau ini bodoh sekali Luhan!_

"A-ada apa sa-jangnim?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada yang terbata-bata.

 _Temui aku ditaman dekat apartemenmu 10 menit lagi_

"Maaf Sajangnim, saya tidak bisa karena-"

 _Baiklah, karena aku sudah berada di depan apartemenmu aku akan-_

"Tunggu saja di taman 5 menit lagi." Luhan menutup ponselnya dengan sebal. Kenapa juga dia harus menuruti keiinginan Sehun tanpa sadar. Lagi?

Ia beringsut dan kemudian berpakaian seadanya. Langkah mungilnya dengan malas ia bawa keluar apartemen. Tangannya membelilit badannya karena cuaca diluar sedang berangin. ia mendapati pria yang tadi meneleponnya sedang menatapnya dalam diam. _Tolong jangan pandang aku seperti itu_. Luhan pun berjalan mendekati pria itu dengan wajah yang dibuat sedater mungkin.

"Ada apa Sajangnim datang jauh-jauh kesini di hari libur?" Tanya Luhan _to the point_.

"Kenapa kau hanya memakai cardigan tipis. Cuaca hari ini sangat berangin." Tukas Sehun menghiraukan pertanyaan Luhan sebelumnya.

"Justru karena itu." Luhan menurunkan tangannya ke samping badannya. "Jika tidak ada sesuatu yang penting maka-"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Wu Kris itu." Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan. Luhan pun berdecih pelan.

"Jadi Anda datang jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk memberitahu saya itu?" Luhan tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri "Atas dasar apa Anda mengatakan hal itu? Saya dengan Anda tidak mempunyai ikatan khusus yang dihubungkan dengan kata 'kita'." Oh tidak, sepertinya mata Luhan mulai memanas.

"Ya! Kau benar! Kita memang tidak ada ikatan khusus. Tapi AKU TIDAK SUKA KAU BERSAMA KRIS SEPERTI ITU!"

"KENAPA KAU MEMBENTAKKU?!" Mata Luhan sudah mulai memanas. Tetapi ia berusaha untuk menahannya. "Kau bersama dengan tunanganmu saja aku tidak merasa risih." _Shit, kenapa disaat seperti ini nadanya terlihat sangat sangat bergetar._

"Pembohong." Ujar Sehun pelan.

Luhan tidak salah dengar kan? Sehun mengatainya pembohong? Heol, disini siapa yang berbohong sebenarnya? Dengan keberanian yang tersisa, ia menatap Sehun dengan mata yang sudah memerah.

"Baiklah. Anggap saja aku seperti itu. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Luhan membalikkan badannya dan bersiap untuk pergi, ucapan Sehun lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Luhan."

Luhan berdecih. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Sehun dengan senyuman mirisnya. " Lihat siapa yang pembohong disini."

Ia berjalan menjauh dari Sehun. Terasa berat bagi Luhan untuk meninggalkan lelaki itu. banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya untuk ia lontarkan kepada Sehun. Tetapi ia tahan, karena ia tidak siap untuk menerima jawaban apapun dari Sehun.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu Luhan, ah tidak. Aku mencintaimu." Teriak Sehun dengan lantang karena Luhan sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

Cukup sudah, Luhan sudah muak. "JIKA KAU MENYUKAIKU KENAPA KAU MENCUMBU WANITA LAIN DIHADAPANKU, HAH?" Teriaknya dengan napas yang tersengal karena sambil menangis.

" Jadi kau menganggapku berbohong karena itu?" Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sedang menangis. Ia mengusap air mata Luhan dengan lembut. "Bagaimana aku menebus kesalahanku atas hal itu, nona Kim?" Tanya Sehun lagi penuh harap.

"Mwo.." Luhan menunduk, tangannya memelintir bajunya. "Kau sudah dicium olehnya, tidak ada yang bisa kuperbuat. Lagi pula sepertinya kau menikmati ciuman itu." Tuturnya dengan nada pelan, dan itu pun berhasil di dengar Sehun. Ia pun meraih dagu Luhan dan menangkupnya.

"Tatap aku."

"…"

"Kim, Luhan. Tolong, tatap mataku sekali ini saja." Luhan pun mendongakkan wajahnya dengan sedikit ragu. Dilihatnya Sehun sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Ah, dia merindukan sekali senyuman ini.

"Aku akan mengatakannya satu kali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Sehun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam "Aku mencintaimu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Itu faktanya. entah sejak kapan perasaan itu hadir, aku tidak mengetahuinya. Tetapi aku menikmati setiap debaran yang dihadirkan jantungku setiap aku berada di dekatmu. Seperti sekarang ini." Sehun pun beralih mengusap pipi Luhan. "Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

Waw, serasa jantung Luhan ingin copot dari tempatnya, mengapa Sehun senang sekali membuat jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Luhan pun mengangguk dengan kaku.

"Aku ingin dengar jawabanmu, Luhan. Bukan isyarat darimu." Pinta Sehun dengan tulus.

"Iya, aku mencintaimu." Cicitnya. Sehun pun tersenyum dan meraih Luhan kedalam dekapannya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mencintaiku." Ia mengusak surai rambut Luhan. "Dan untuk ciuman dengan Krystal."

Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya "Sudah! Jangan dibahas! Untuk itu aku masih kesal tuan Oh! Harap ingat."

"Ada satu cara yang bisa kau lakukan untuk itu." Ujar Sehun dengan senyuman misteriusnya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan! Bibirmu sudah dicium oleh-"

Perkataan Luhan terputus saat Sehun mengecup bibirnya. Luhan yang sempat terkejut kemudian menutup matanya. Ciuman itu tidak dipenuhi lumatan, hanya menempel. Menyampaikan setiap kerinduan disana, menyampaikan setiap perasaan yang tidak pernah tersampaikan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Luhan." Sehun menempelkan keningnya pada kening Luhan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tuan Oh yang menyebalkan." Keduanya tersenyum. Dan Sehun kembali mendekap Luhan dengan erat. Ia merasa bahagia, karena telah mendapatkan Luhannya kembali. Dan tentunya dengan ikatan yang Luhan katakana sebagai 'kita' sekarang.

 **TBC**

Hallo! Maaf aku baru kembali. Udahh 5 minggu sejak terakhir update. Ini dia chap nya. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Hehehe, bikin aja dulu mereka jadian. Baru cobaan nya dating belakangan, tralalala~~, abis kalau cobaannya di datengin duluan jadinya gaseru. Mending aku bikin mereka jadian dulu aja. Baru bikin maslaah hehehe.

Doain aku semoga bisa update cepet disela-sela tugas yang menumpuk ya readersnim. Oiya, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa? Gimana puasa pertamanya? Lancar kan? Aku sih enggak, karena pas buka langsung liat Kai dilengkapi dengan Absnya di exo'rdium dot male mini. Hihihi.

Happy reading^^


	13. Chaper 13 : D-Day

" _Aku akan mengatakannya satu kali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Sehun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam "Aku mencintaimu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Itu faktanya. entah sejak kapan perasaan itu hadir, aku tidak mengetahuinya. Tetapi aku menikmati setiap debaran yang dihadirkan jantungku setiap aku berada di dekatmu. Seperti sekarang ini." Sehun pun beralih mengusap pipi Luhan. "Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"_ _Waw, serasa jantung Luhan ingin copot dari tempatnya, mengapa Sehun senang sekali membuat jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Luhan_ pun mengangguk dengan kaku.

" _Aku ingin dengar jawabanmu, Luhan. Bukan isyarat darimu." Pinta Sehun dengan tulus._ _"Iya, aku mencintaimu." Cicitnya. Sehun pun tersenyum dan meraih Luhan kedalam dekapannya._ _"Terimakasih karena sudah mencintaiku." Ia mengusak surai rambut Luhan. "Dan untuk ciuman dengan Krystal."_

 _Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya "Sudah! Jangan dibahas! Untuk itu aku masih kesal tuan Oh! Harap ingat."_ _"Ada satu cara yang bisa kau lakukan untuk itu." Ujar Sehun dengan senyuman misteriusnya._ _"Apa yang bisa kulakukan! Bibirmu sudah dicium oleh-"_ _Perkataan Luhan terputus saat Sehun mengecup bibirnya. Luhan yang sempat terkejut kemudian menutup matanya._ _Ciuman itu tidak dipenuhi lumatan, hanya menempel. Menyampaikan setiap kerinduan disana, menyampaikan setiap perasaan yang tidak pernah tersampaikan._ _"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Luhan." Sehun menempelkan keningnya pada kening Luhan._

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, tuan Oh yang menyebalkan." Keduanya tersenyum. Dan Sehun kembali mendekap Luhan dengan erat. Ia merasa bahagia, karena telah mendapatkan Luhannya kembali. Dan tentunya dengan ikatan yang Luhan katakana sebagai 'kita' sekarang._

 **Love Like This**

 **Chapter** **13**

"Lihat lihat, sudah berapa lama ahjumma ini berada di depan cermin" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan eonnie gilanya itu. "YAK! CEPATLAH EONNIE! AKU JUGA INGIN TOUCH UP!" Ucapnya sambil mendorong Luhan jauh-jauh dari kursi.

"Ah Wae?! Kau tidak ingin eonniemu ini terlihat cantik hah?!" Luhan berjalan malas untuk mengambil tasnya dan meletakkan beberapa barangnya disana. Sementara Baekhyun, ia merasa bangga karena bisa melengserkan kakaknya dari meja rias.

"Oh, ya.." Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan mata selidik " Seperti ada yang berbeda dari eonnie hari ini."

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Hmmm…" Baekhyun meneliti penampilan Luhan sekali lagi. "Ntahlah, Mwo.. Aiissh! Sudahlah aku ingin berdandan!"

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara dengan eonnienya." Gerutu Luhan pelan. Tak lama, sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk dan tidak perlu ditanya lagi siapa pengirim pesan itu.

 _From : Oh Sehun_

 _Aku sudah dibawah_

Sontak langsung membuat panas menjalar ke pipi cantik Luhan. Buru-buru ia merapikan penampilannya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melongo keheranan melihat raut wajah Luhan hari ini.

"Ahjumma itu sangat aneh hari ini. Tidak biasanya ia berdandan selama itu." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

 **-Love Like This-**

Mobil yang dikendarai Sehun sudah terparkir rapi di tempatnya. Tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda sang pemilik ingin keluar.

" _So.._ " Sehun berbalik menghadap Luhan. Luhan membalas menatap lelaki itu. Lihat, tatapannya itu.

Luhan memasang wajah bertanya yang langsung diberi 'senyuman maut' seorang Oh Sehun. " Ada yang berbeda darimu hari ini."

 _Oh gosh! Apa make up ku terlalu berlebihan?!_

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Luhan, buru-buru Sehun langsung menyela " Kau terlihat cantik hari ini."

Lambat laun, pipi Luhan mulai memerah malu. " Ah! Mwoya! Kau sedang meledekku ya." Ucapnya sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Sehun yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini tersenyum gemas. "Jangan ditutupi." Sehun menangkup kedua tangan Luhan dan memperhatikan Luhan yang masih menunduk malu. " Aku tidak bercanda kok. Kau memang lebih cantik hari ini." Pujinya.

Luhan perlahan menatap Sehun dengan wajah masih sepenuhnya memerah.

"Aigoo.. Pacarku lucu sekali jika sedang malu seperti ini." Sehun dengan gemas menarik kedua pipi Luhan lebar-lebar.

Yang punya pipi hanya merengut kesal

"Hey! Pipiku nanti makin merah!" Luhan memegang bekas cubitan Sehun tadi. "Dan ini sangat sakit tahu! Tidak bisakah kau pelan-pelan" Luhan menggerutu sebal.

CUP

"Sekarang sudah tidak sakit kan?" Tanya Sehun dengan menyelipkan nada jahil disana.

 _Oh god_! Lihatlah sekarang wajah Luhan sudah sangat sangat mirip seperti tomat busuk.

"YAK! OH SEHUN! JANGAN SUKA MENCURI CIUM SEMBARANGAN!!"

"Baiklah. Kuhubungi lagi nanti." Krystal memutuskan sambungan telfon secara sepihak.

 **-Love Like This-**

"Ishh! Yeoja itu! Harus kuberi pelajaran apa lagi sih?! Kenapa malah mereka makin dekat! Ahh!" Krystal mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi dan kembali melajukan mobilnya. " Aku harus bertemu eommonim segera."

 **-Love Like This-**

Beberapa saat lalu, rapat sudah selesai. Karyawan-karyawan lain sudah beranjak keluar, menyisakan dua pria tampan berkedudukan tinggi dengan tatapan seakan ingin menyerang. _Well_ , sebenarnya hanya satu orang yang mempunyai tatapan mematikan. Satunya lagi hanya santai dan sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

" Apa ada hal lain yang ingin Anda bicarakan, Tuan Oh?" Tanya Kris masih tanpa meninggalkan kesopanannya.

" Jika itu tentang pekerjaan.." Sehun memajukan sedikit badannya. "Tidak ada."

Kris masih betah menatap Sehun untuk menunggu kelanjutannya. " Aku ingin berbicara denganmu mengenai Luhan."

Ah, Kris mengerti sekarang kenapa Sehun menahannya disini. " Ada masalah apa?"

" Luhan kekasihku."

" Aku tahu."

" Aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengannya." Sela Sehun _to the point_

" Jadi kau ingin memberitahuku itu?" _Sepertinya menyenangkan_ " Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

Rahang Sehun mengeras, tetapi ia masih mempertahankan nada bicaranya. " Kau hanya masa lalu baginya."

" Bukan berarti kau masa depannya kan?" Tanya Kris balik.

" Dengar Tuan Wu, " Sehun mulai naik. Menekankan setiap kata dalam kalimatnya. " Aku tahu apa niatmu untuk kembali pada 'gadisku'. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berada dalam lingkarannya." Ucap Sehun final dan meninggalkan Kris yang masih tersenyum miring tanpa ada yang tahu maksud dari senyuman itu.

" Kau bicara apa pada Tuan Wu?" Tanya Chanyeol sesaat setelah Sehun keluar dari ruangan tadi.

"Urusan laki-laki." Sahut Sehun cepat.

"Yak! Kau pikir aku bukan laki-laki?" Protes Chanyeol tidak terima.

" Memang bukan." Sehun memberi jeda sebentar. " Kau kan Yoda."

Heol, batu es sialan satu ini. " Ya ya, teruslah mengejekku. " " Ah ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Luhan noona?"

" Kami berpacaran." Jawab Sehun santai.

" Oh, baguslah. " _Tunggu dulu.._ " _WHAT?! HEOL DUDE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HUH!_ " Teriak Chanyeol sebagai aksi protes. Bagaimana tidak, sahabatnya sudah jadian dan dia tidak diberi tahu.

" Kupikir tidak usah diberitahu kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya. " Balas Sehun acuh kemudia berlalu meninggalkan Sehun.

" Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar! Yak Tunggu!" Chanyeol berlari menyusul Sehun setelah meninggalkan beberapa pesan untuk Baekhyun.

 _To : My Bee_ _Bee,_

 _Sehun dan noona sudah jadian! Heol! Ini sangat big news!_

Lihat kan? Chanyeol dan mulutnya.

 **-Love Like This-**

" OH MY GOD URI LUHANNIE!" Luhan langsung buru-buru mentup mulut Xiumin sebelum teman-teman satu rungannya mendengar hal aneh terucap dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

" Pelankan suara eonnie! Nanti yang lain bisa dengar." Ucap Luhan was-was sambil melihat keadaan sekitar yang masih sepi.

" Ini sangat daebak." Ucap Xiumin dengan nada berbisik dan masih mempertahankan ketertarikan pada setiap ucapannya. " Ani, maksudku.. Aku tahu Oh Sajangnim memang menyukaimu, tapi tidak kusangka kalian berpacaran secepat ini."

Kyungsoo pun membalas dengan anggukan. " Oh Sajangnim sangat _fast movement_ ya eonnie."

Xiumin mengangguk menyetujui.

" Tapi aku hanya akan mengatakan ini pada kalian berdua. " Luhan mendesah pelan. " Aku takut akan menimbulkan banyak permasalahan jika semua orang tahu aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun."

" Aniya, tidak apa-apa." Xiumin berusaha menyemangati Luhan. " Kan hubungan itu hubungan kalian berdua, kenapa kau harus takut dengar perkataan orang Lulu?"

" Eonnie, hubungan itu punya kalian berdua, bukan punya orang lain. Jadi jangan dengarkan perkataan orang lain, dengarkan saja kata hatimu. "

Luhan tersenyum pada akhirnya. Ia beruntung mempunyai dua sahabat yang sangat menyayangi nya tanpa memandang apapun, saling merangkul dalam keadaan senang, sedih, suka, duka. Ah, haruskah dijelaskan lagi betapa bahagianya Luhan memiliki orang-orang yang menyayanginya?

" Jadi…" Xiumin mulai menampilkan wajah 'paparazzi' nya. Hal itu langsung membuat Luhan was-was. " Berapa kali kalian sudah… berciuman?"

 _Kan benar, sudah kuduga._

" Yak eonnie! Bagaimana eonnie bisa menanyakan itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. " Itukan rahasia Luhan eonnie. Lagi juga, pasti Luhan eonnie sudah berciuman dengan Oh Sajangnim di hari pertama mereka. Yak an eonnie?"

Xiumin tertawa mendegar pernyataan polos Kyungsoo itu. Tak disangka-sangka, Kyungsoo dibalik sifat diamnya, ternyata kepolosannya ini sangat keterlaluan. Lihatlah Luhan yang semakin memendam wajahnya dibalik kedua tangannya.

" Ahahaha! Kyungsoo benar juga Lu! Jadi, apa kalian sudah melakukan 'ciuman pertama'? " Tanya Xiumin lagi sambil menepuk pundak Luhan.

"AISSH!! " Luhan mulai merajuk sebal dengan wajah lucunya itu " DUA KALI! PUAS?!" Teriaknya sesaat kemudian ia menyadari kebodohannya karena anak buahnya seketika beralih fokus menatap Luhan, begitu juga sosok yang tadi sedang diperbincangkan berada di depan pintu Luhan dengan seulas senyumnya.

 _God, apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Save me please…_

" Eum, Minseok-ssi. Tolong katakan pada Chief Anda, saya menunggu di Lobby." Lengkap dengan kerlingan mata yang dapat membuat hati setiap wanita meleleh, Sehun berlalu duluan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Xiumin menampilkan senyum jahilnya. " Chief Editor, Kim Luhan. Anda dipanggil Oh Sajangnim segera." Ucapnya dengan nada formal yang dibuat-buat.

" Ah, eonnie. " Luhan berdiri dengan malas. " Jangan membuka mulutmu jika ada yang bertanya tentang hal tadi."

" _A-ye Captain_!" Xiumin mendorong Luhan –dengan bantuan Kyungsoo tepatnya- " Sudah sana pergi, nikmati kencan kalian berdua, ne? Hati-hati!"

" Eonnie menyebalkan!" Luhan menggerutu

"Ya ya.. Aku juga menyayangimu!"

 **-Love Like This-**

Mobil Sehun sudah meninggalkan gedung perkantoran beberapa saat lalu dan mulai membelah jalanan kota Seoul sore hari. Sehun menyetir tenang dengan sebelah tangan, sementara sebelahnya lagi bertautan dengan jari Luhan. Belum ada yang mulai berbicara. Luhan masih terlalu gugup untuk hal-hal _cheesy_ seperti ini. Sementara Sehun, sepertinya lelaki ini tak keberatan. Bahkan beberapa kali ia menciumi jari-jari Luhan tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka.

" Kita mau kemana Sehun?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

" Aku melewatkan makan siangku tadi. Kau tidak keberatan kan menemaniku makan malam?"

" Tentu." Jawab Luhan. " Kenapa tidak bilang padaku daritadi Sehun? Setidaknya aku bisa membelikanmu sesuatu." Gerutunya

" Maaf. " Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas agar masih bisa terfokus pada kemudinya. " Agenda hari ini sangat banyak, bahkan aku tidak sempat memegang ponsel untuk mengabarimu."

Sekarang, beralih Luhan yang mencium tautan tangan mereka. " Tidak apa. Jika aku tidak bisa memberitahuku, setidaknya minta tolong pada Chanyeol untuk membelikanmu sesuatu atau kau membawa makanan dari rumah."

" Aku kesulitan untuk memasak sendiri.." Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benak Sehun. " Bagaimana jika kau yang membuatkannya untukku?"

" Eo-eoh?"

"Ya, membuatkanku bekal, _babe_." Sehun tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Senyum yang jarang ditampilkannya. Hanya untuk Luhan, dia bisa tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Luhan terlihat berpikir sejenak. " Eum.. Baiklah. Kau suka makanan apa?"

" Apapun yang kau buat."

"Cih, gombal." Sehun yang menggombal ini sangat menjengkelkan.

"Aku serius apapun yang kau-"

Perkataan Sehun terhenti saat sambungan masuk ke ponselnya. Setelah melihat siapa ID pemanggilnya, Sehun langsung menyambungkannya dengan in-ear headsetnya.

" Ne, eommonim."

"Aku sedang diluar bersama seseorang," Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas.

"Eommonim saja yang makan dengannya aku tidak-"

"Arasseo, arasseo. Aku akan kesana."

PIP

" Apa ada masalah Sehun?" Tanya Luhan

" Sepertinya kita harus membatalkan makan malamnya, Lu. Eomma memintaku untuk makan malam dirumah."

" Ah, begitu.." Luhan berujar pelan. _Well_ , Luhan sedikit kecewa, tapi jika itu sudah perintah orang tua Sehun, ya sudah. " Tidak apa, kau pulanglah. Aku nanti-"

" Dan kau akan makan malam di rumah orang tuaku, Lu. Bersamaku. Sekarang."

"MWO?!"

 **TBC**

Maaf baru balik setelah setahun menghilang dan kembali dengan chapter yang kurang menyenangkan hehe. My real life makes me hard to write something.

Haha yaampun yang penting aku comeback..


End file.
